


Kinktober 2020 (Levi x Mia) - "A Wolf with Wings"

by StarstruckKittenSweets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Porn With Plot, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 78,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarstruckKittenSweets/pseuds/StarstruckKittenSweets
Summary: A collection of Kinktober 2020 prompts, featuring Levi and Mia (my OC) from my story "A Wolf with Wings." Some prompts may include slight spoilers, but warnings will be posted with each chapter.DISCLAIMER: My opinions on each kink are my own! I don't want to kinkshame anyone at all, but please recognize that we are all individuals with our own views and opinions, and that's okay! What may not work for you may work for someone else, and vice versa. I tried my best with these prompts, and I hope you enjoy them!Prompts come from @Kinktober2020 on Twitter! All credit goes to them!
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Mia Wolf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	1. October 1st: Body Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first day of my Kinktober challenge! I'm really excited to share this with you guys! This whole compilation was a lot of fun to write (and I'm still writing parts of it!) - and I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm going to try to update this collection every day with a new prompt, with additional warnings at the beginning of every chapter. I'm using @Kinktober2020's prompts on Twitter for reference, so all credit goes to them! 
> 
> This is my first time writing anything relating to body swap, so bear with me! I tried my best, and at the end of the day, I'm happy with how it turned out. These stories are NOT considered canon to AWWW, but they take place in the same universe as that, if that makes sense. If a story is part of canon, I'll let you guys know at the beginning. Without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: body swap, oral sex (male and female receiving), vaginal sex, dirty talk

**_Day 1:_ ** _Omorashi | Knife Play | **Body Swap**_

**_Words: 3.4k~_ **

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was how tight my lower body felt. I shifted onto my side with a groan, hoping the change in position would ease up the pressure. I rolled my eyes when it didn’t; apparently the need to get up and pee was too strong to ignore.

Something tickled the side of my face, and a warm body pressed itself against my chest. I opened one eye, smiling as I saw a few strands of brown hair brushing over my cheek.

_Wait, brown hair? Levi has black hair…_

The only person I knew who had brown hair was Hanji, and I was absolutely certain I hadn’t fallen asleep with her last night.

I rubbed my eyes and looked down at the weight resting on my torso. My throat tightened as I stared back into a sleeping girl’s face, her cheek pressed against my bare chest, her short brown hair spread out and draping over my face. For some reason, her pale skin and hair length reminded me of someone I knew, but I couldn’t put my finger on it.

My jaw dropped as I recognized the thin white scar on the left side of her face, just below her eye.

_Wait a minute… Is that **me**?! _

My eyes—no, the lookalike’s eyes—shot open at my scream. As soon as it left my lips, I slapped a hand over my mouth. How did my voice get so deep in the middle of the night?! That didn’t sound like me at all!

“Mia! What’s wrong?!”

The lookalike nearly fell out of bed as she stared at me, her amber eyes wide and alert. Yep, that was _definitely_ me. But how was that possible?! I was right here, wasn’t I?! 

Her voice was all too familiar—it was mine, no doubt about it. But who was inside my body controlling me?! And whose body was I in, anyway?!

A shiver raced down my arms as I glanced down at my lap. My chest was bare, but it was much more muscular than I remembered. My abdomen was chiseled and my thighs were thicker than usual. Instead of my usual white panties, I was wearing a pair of black boxers—and a prominent tent had formed at the crotch area. With trembling fingers, I reached up and ran my hands through my hair. It was much shorter than my own, with the scruff of an undercut reaching down to the nape of my neck.

“…Levi?” Yeah, that was definitely his voice coming out of my mouth. “…Is that you? In me?!”

The girl in front of me—Levi in my body (and not in the good way)—glanced down at her hands and her breasts. Realization flashed across her face, and when she met my eyes again, her jaw was nearly touching the floor.

“Mia,” she—no, _he_ —began with a tight swallow, “what’s going on?”

“I don’t know! I just woke up like this, I swear! I don’t even know how this is possible!”

I shifted uncomfortably on the bed, throwing the sheets over my waist. The tightness in my lower half— _fucking morning wood_ —was absolutely embarrassing. No wonder Levi tried to hide it from me sometimes.

He groaned and pushed himself off the bed, a fierce glare on his face. _Huh, so that’s what I look like when I’m pissed…_ “I don’t know, but something tells me this is all Shitty Glasses fault.”

I didn’t want to admit it out loud, but I had a feeling he was absolutely right.

|~|

Hanji couldn’t believe her eyes when the two of us showed up at her office. Thankfully, it was still early enough to avoid the slew of cadets prowling the halls of the castle. Still, that didn’t make me feel any less embarrassed with myself.

“You better fucking explain yourself, Shitty Glasses!” Levi slammed his hands—well, my hands, really—onto her desk and shoved his face into hers. “What the fuck did you do to us?!”

“Nothing much!” There was a mischievous glint in her eye. “…Okay, _maybe_ I slipped something into your tea when the two of you weren’t looking, but I swear that’s it! Moblit and I have been working on something like this for weeks now, and I wanted to test it on someone to see whether or not it worked—”

“So you decide to drug our tea instead?!” Levi’s voice didn’t sound as intimidating coming from my mouth, but right now, I was too angry to care. “Hanji, what the hell?! You could have at least asked us about it, or gave us a fair warning!”

“You never would have agreed to it if I told you about it! I _had_ to take you by surprise! It was the only way to get you two involved!”

She did have a point. If she had brought this up to either me or Levi a few days ago, there was a good chance we would have turned her down and blatantly refused helping her with her little experiments. But still, that gave her no right to drug our drinks and force this little situation upon us like this.

Levi let out a heavy sigh and hung his head. He knew it as well as I did; there was no getting through Hanji’s thick skull. She could be incredibly stubborn when she believed she was in the right.

“…How long does this shit last?” he finally hissed in a dark voice.

“Well, so far it only lasts for about twenty-four hours…and it takes about three hours to formulate in the body, and another three to wear off completely. By the time you wake up tomorrow morning, the two of you should be back to normal.”

I crossed my arms over my chest, slanting my eyes in a glare. “Why do I suddenly not believe you anymore, Han?”

She rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in the air. “Oh, come on! You can trust me on this one! By tomorrow, this will all be a bad dream, and we’ll all be able to laugh at it! I promise!”

“I don’t see anyone laughing at this shit, you fucking moron.” With a huff, Levi took my hand in his own and led me out of the office. As the door shut behind us, I managed to catch Hanji smirking at me, motioning to Levi with her pointer finger and giving me a wink. I barely had time to flip her off before the door closed all the way.

|~|

“So now what? Do we just wait for this shit to wear off?”

The two of us were sprawled out in Levi’s bedroom, much too embarrassed to be seen walking around the base. I would be absolutely mortified if Erwin or Mike—or worse, any of the cadets from our squads—saw either of us in such a state. The less people who knew about this situation, the better it would be for all of us. Until we were in the clear, Levi and I had decided to hide out in his office, waiting eagerly for our bodies to switch back.

“I guess so.” I flopped back on the pillows of his bed, staring up at the ceiling. “I don’t want to be mean or anything, but being a guy fucking _sucks_.”

“Tch, you’re telling me.” Levi glared down at my breasts through the green shirt. “What the fuck are these even for, anyway?”

I bit back a laugh at his bluntness. “Come on, you know you love them. You’ve gone all this time without complaining about them, so why start now?”

Despite our current predicament, I had to admit, it was pretty amusing to watch Levi get all confused and flustered over being in a girl’s body. He was far out of his comfort zone for once, and watching him try to adapt to these new conditions was such a joy to witness.

However, it wasn’t that much fun for me. The fucking erection I had woken up with still hadn’t gone down, and it was a bitch to try and pee with it sticking up in the air like that. I had no idea how to control it or make it go away. I was tempted to ask Levi, but I was afraid of what he would say. I wasn’t in the mood to be teased today.

Still…something was nagging at me from the back of my mind. An idea so incredibly out there and absolutely taboo…but not at all impossible, given our current states. With a heavy sigh, I wondered how it would feel to have sex with him in this body.

_Wait, does that count as fucking myself? No, stupid, there are still two people involved. It’s still considered sex, we’re just in different bodies. It makes sense, but at the same time, it really doesn’t._

“You alright, kid?” I jumped as Levi’s voice tore me from my thoughts. “You look spaced out. What’s the matter?”

I shifted myself on the bed, desperate to hide the tent in my pants from him. That damn erection had returned thanks to those lewd thoughts, and at the worst possible moment, too. I cleared my throat and turned away, keeping one leg over the other. Hopefully in this position he couldn’t see my obvious hard-on.

“…Nothing.”

But he shook his head and stood up from the bed, raising his eyebrow at me. I didn’t want to admit it, since it was my own body I was talking about, but he looked so fucking hot with his arms crossed over his chest and his weight shifted to one side. The green shirt was unusually tight around his—my—body.

_Is that what I look like every time he sees me? No wonder I’m turned on. I look pretty damn good, if I say so myself._

“Come on, spit it out. What’s bothering you?”

I swallowed hard. Was I really going to say this out loud? What would he think of me once I told him? I sucked in a shaky breath, blinking a few times to calm my nerves. I guess I wouldn’t know until I told him, huh?

“…Let me fuck you in this body.”

As soon as the words left my lips, I feared the sting of rejection. But instead of disgust, pure amusement flashed over his features, and the corner of his mouth perked up in a smirk. Before I could even blink, he was crawling toward me on the bed, tugging at the first few buttons on his shirt.

My hands started to tremble, and my pants grew tighter around my cock. The dark glint in his eye terrified me, but at the same time, it gave me such a wonderful thrill.

“Baby, I was just about to suggest the same thing.”

I bit my lip at his sultry tone. Fuck, how was it possible to find my own voice so sexy? Is this really what I sounded like every time I tried to talk dirty to him? It didn’t sound half bad… At least now I didn’t have any more doubts about my skills in bed, if that’s what he heard every time I opened my mouth.

He positioned himself above my body, grinding his hips into mine. A moan bubbled up in my throat as he tore my gray shirt open and began leaving love bites along my chest. My mind was nothing more than a hazy, lust-filled mess, but I didn’t care less. All I wanted was him, and I was determined to take him as many times as I wanted.

Once he finally pulled the tattered shirt from my shoulders, he reached down and grasped my cock through my pants. I squeezed my eyes shut, throwing my head back as he gave me a few pumps through the fabric. Everything felt so tight and hot, I was sure I would explode at any second. But he pulled away at the last minute, a gorgeous smirk on his face.

 _Damn it, so that’s how I look when I smirk. Fuck, I didn’t know I looked so hot to him…_ It was weird for me to see myself in such a light, but at the same time, it was arousing like nothing else I had ever experienced.

He yanked my pants and boxers down to my ankles, exposing my cock to the open air. A shiver dripped down my spine as he wrapped his hand around it, giving it a few more tugs. I was fully hard at this point, with my face burning and my chest heaving. Before I could even get a word out, he leaned forward and slid his tongue up and down the shaft, before taking my cock all the way into his mouth.

“Fuck!” I gripped the sheets below, throwing my head back into the pillows. His mouth—no, my mouth—was so hot and wet, and his tongue sent vibrations throughout my whole body. My skin prickled with goosebumps as he began to bob his head, taking my cock further down his throat with every thrust of his mouth.

_I didn’t know getting a blowjob could feel this incredible! Is this what he feels every time I go down on him? Shit, if I had known that, I would be giving him one every night of the fucking week._

It didn’t take long for that coil to build up in my lower stomach. I fought the urge to buck my hips into his mouth—this _was_ his first time giving a blowjob, after all. I didn’t want to accidentally hurt him.

“Levi…!”

His name felt strange coming out of my mouth with his voice, but it excited me all the same. With a hum, he bobbed his head faster, wrapping his fingers around the rest of my cock and pumping it with each suck.

“Fuck—oh, shit! Levi!”

All at once, I felt myself let go. Spurts of hot white cum shot from my cock and into his mouth—and to my surprise, he took it all in without a single complaint. I whimpered when he finally pulled away from my cock, already missing the warmth of his mouth.

“How was that?” He wiped the remains of my cum off of his lips with the back of his hand, his lips pulling up into a sexy smirk. “Enjoy it?”

“Yeah…” Suddenly, I reached for him and pulled him close, flipping us over on the bed. I pressed a kiss to his lips, tasting myself on his tongue before ripping his own shirt open. “But I’m going to enjoy this a lot more.”

Within moments, his shirt and bra were on the floor, and his breasts were in my hands. He mewled and gasped as I took a hardened nipple into my mouth, biting and sucking on it, all the while grinding myself into his hips. Already I could feel myself harden, but I shoved my own needs aside. Right now, I needed to make him feel good.

Once both of his breasts were marked with bites and purple splotches, I moved down to his pants. It didn’t take long for me to unbutton his trousers and slide them off of his legs. When he was left in just his panties, I lifted the hem and placed it in my mouth, dragging them down to his ankles with only my teeth.

“Fuck,” he whined into the pillow. I instantly recognized my own voice whenever I was in a needy mood, practically begging to be fucked. “Don’t tease me, sweetheart. Hurry up!”

I took in the sight of his glistening pink folds, already dripping onto the sheets below. I knew how much it hurt to be all wet and ready, to clench around nothing while you were begging to be filled. I knew it all too well—he had put me through the same thing plenty of times before. But tonight, I was feeling unusually merciful. I wouldn’t torture him right now. There would be other opportunities to do so.

He whimpered as I shoved two fingers into his tight little hole, pumping them in and out at a rapid pace. At the same time, I leaned down and took his clit between my lips, sucking on it with everything I had. I kept one arm across his waist, holding him down like he had done to me so many times already. He thrashed against the pillows, unintelligible sounds spilling from his lips.

It wasn’t long before I felt his walls clench around me. He was ready, I was sure of it. But I knew how important the preparation was; I didn’t want him to feel unsatisfied when we finished. So I continued to slide my fingers in and out of his sex, gently nibbling on his clit.

“Fuck! Mia, come on—”

It gave me such a beautiful thrill to hear my name being called out in my own voice. Maybe it was my lustful state, or maybe it was sheer arrogance—but I thought I sounded fucking sexy.

He came on my fingers a few seconds later, his juices soaking my hand and his thighs trembling around my head. As I positioned myself along his entrance, I sucked my fingers clean, smacking my lips at the tangy taste of my juices.

“Ready?” He gave me a nod, and I slid into his heat.

I gasped at the sudden tightness around my cock. He was so wet and hot, it felt like he was squeezing the life out of me. I clenched my eyes shut, my nails digging into the soft flesh of his hips. I could feel him wrap his arms around my neck, holding me against his chest.

“…You okay?” 

He stifled a laugh and nodded his head. “Yeah. What about you?”

“I’m…I’m okay. I just need a minute…to catch my breath…” Holy shit, how did he deal with this every single time we had sex? I felt like I was on the verge of coming already, and I hadn’t even started moving!

Once I regained some of my breath, I began moving at a slow pace. It was weird, thrusting in such a tight little space, but it felt good nonetheless. And by the way Levi was moaning underneath me, with his nails scraping against my back, I could tell he felt the same way.

It wasn’t long before I started pounding into him with everything I had. The sight below me was just so intoxicating—my hair splayed out across the pillow, sweat trickling down my forehead, and my face painted with a shade of scarlet. My breasts bounced with every harsh thrust, and the moans that flew from my mouth were absolutely beautiful. And underneath it all, I knew it was still my Levi, panting and moaning and begging for me to go harder.

_So this is what he sees every time he fucks me. I could get used to this._

Suddenly, I felt his walls tighten around me, and he screamed my name as he came. Warm liquid trickled down his thighs as he held me close, his breath clouding over my face. I swallowed hard before picking up the pace, pressing my mouth to his in a hot kiss.

A few thrusts later, I could feel myself release deep inside his body. Jets of hot cum spurted into his body, each spasm matching the beat of my heart. I buried my face in the crook of his shoulder as I came, his walls milking my cock until I was sure there was nothing left.

With a tight swallow, I finally pulled out and flopped down on the bed beside him. The two of us glanced at each other, lazy smiles on our faces. Fuck, even with my face instead of his, he still looked incredibly sexy.

“That was…” He let out a breathless laugh, “better than I expected. You actually know what you’re doing, sweetheart.”

I shrugged my shoulders, already feeling my face heat up. “Eh, it wasn’t that hard…”

Suddenly, he reached down and cupped my cock in his hand. I bit my lip as I felt it start to harden in his grasp, his smirk growing with every gasp that left my lips.

“How about another round before we hit the shower? After all, we’ve got the whole day to enjoy this.” When I gave him a nod, he climbed over me and straddled my hips.

Maybe this whole fucked up body switch thing wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! The next prompt will be Human Furniture - which I hadn't even heard of until I started this challenge! Let me know what you guys think, and I'll see you for the next prompt!


	2. October 2nd: Human Furniture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I'm not the biggest fan of forniphilia. I can see why people like it, and more power to you if you do, but it's just never been my thing! But it was the only one out of these 3 prompts that I felt the most comfortable writing about, so here we are! (Also, this is the shortest of the prompts - I promise the rest will be longer!) I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: slight forniphilia, role reversal, implied sex

**_Day 2:_ ** _**Human Furniture** | Sounding | Macro/micro_

**_Words: 1.2k~_ **

Today was _not_ my day. I didn’t know what exactly had ticked me off—whether it was a singular event or little annoyances piling up on top of one another. All I knew was that I was fucking _pissed_.

First, Hanji had to keep me cooped up in her lab for the entire morning. I wanted to head back to my office and work on my reports, but she refused to let me leave her sight. Moblit had tried his best to save me from the bespectacled woman’s antics, but in the end, it was a fruitless attempt. Neither of us could escape her wrath, especially when she was stuck on her latest experiment.

Then there was the paperwork waiting for me back at my own office. Because they were determined to make us as miserable as possible, the royal assembly had given us a slew of new forms to fill out, detailing our future expeditions and the list of sponsors contributing to our funds. It was nothing they didn’t already know, but they always seemed to have a sick obsession with paperwork. I almost felt bad for Erwin as he handed me the documents earlier this afternoon; no doubt he had to fill out twice as much as the Squad Leaders did.

It was all too much too soon, and once the sun began to sink behind the horizon, I was certain I was losing my mind. My hair was frayed and my eyes were wild, and my hand felt like it would fall off from the amount of papers I had written up.

And to make matters worse, as I made my way toward the direction of Levi’s office, I was starting to get rather horny. _Not the best combination there, Wolf._

He always left his door unlocked throughout the day, so I had no problem with letting myself right in. He was seated at his desk, as usual, filling out the ever-growing mountain of paperwork in front of him. He quirked an eyebrow at me as I slammed the door shut, my eyes still fixed into a glare.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“ _Everything_ ,” I mumbled, flopping into the chair across his desk. With my elbows resting on my knees, I reached up and massaged my temples. I groaned as I felt a headache already start to settle in. “I’m just so fucking done with today already…”

“It’s noon, Wolf.”

He only smirked at the glare I gave him. I didn’t need him to push my buttons, not with how hopeless and annoyed I felt at the moment. I wasn’t in the mood for any of his teasing today, no matter how horny I currently was.

Suddenly, he lifted himself out of his chair and walked over to the other side of the desk. I could feel my eyebrows knit together as he sank down to the floor in front of me, hoisting himself on his hands and knees.

“…What the hell are you doing?” _Isn’t he the one who’s always complaining about how dirty the floor is? Why would he kneel on it with his bare hands?_

Well, we were in _his_ office, after all. The floor in here had to be cleaner than any of the others at our base, I was sure of it.

“What does it look like?” He gave me a smug smile from over his shoulder. “You’re not going to stop being all pissy until you relax, so relax. Put your feet up.”

I only blinked at him, my mouth falling open. _Did he accidentally hit his head during training today? Did Hanji secretly slip something into his tea? Why is he acting all strange like this?_

But at the same time, I wasn’t about to deny him. Just like always, he knew exactly what I needed. He always knew just what to say to make me feel better.

“…Alright, then.” With a grunt, I leaned back in my seat and placed my feet on his back. I had wiped off my boots on the little mat outside before coming in here, so I didn’t have to worry about getting him dirty. Besides, he wouldn’t have offered if he knew I wasn’t clean in the first place.

The two of us stayed like that for a few moments. Eventually, I could feel my eyelids begin to droop. I was impressed at how he could stay in such an awkward position for so long, especially with my extra weight on his back. I expected him to complain or grumble under his breath, but he did no such thing.

It felt strange to be in such a position with him. He was willing to giving up control in front of me—something he rarely did, either inside the bedroom or outside. He was always the one calling the shots, and although I didn’t have a problem with it most of the time, there were nights where I secretly wished he would hand me the reins. But now he was doing exactly that—albeit in a non-sexual way, but it made me smile nonetheless.

_But who knows? Maybe this could turn sexual in a little while. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see._

I pressed my legs a bit harder on his muscular back, earning a soft groan from him. When he didn’t protest, I sank further down in my chair, hiking my legs up his back.

He shifted his weight slightly, and the moment he did, I pressed my heel to the back of his shoulder. He winced at the contact, the sound sending shivers up my spine.

“I didn’t tell you to move yet.”

My own voice terrified me. I had never sounded so dominant before! It wasn’t really my thing when I was around him. Usually I opted to play the part of the submissive girl, eager to please the man she loved. But I had to admit, while I still loved being submissive, there was a certain thrill in ordering such a powerful man around.

Levi stiffened at my words, refusing to move an inch. When I was sure he wouldn’t move away again, I lifted my heel from his shoulder and crossed it over my other leg. A soft groan left his lips at the added weight pressing into his back, but I refused to let up. If he was really uncomfortable, we both knew he would speak up. But right now, he kept his lips sealed.

_Yeah, this seems like a good way to get all that anger out._

“Levi.”

His eyes met mine at the sound of his name. Already I could feel my arousal pooling between my thighs. There was just something about his silver gaze that made me weak in the knees.

“I want you to bring me to the bedroom. Then, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.”

His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. I frowned; why wasn’t he doing as I said? I had given him an order, and I expected him to follow it.

 _“Now_.”

As soon as I lifted my legs off of him, he pushed himself up and scooped me up into his arms. He pressed a hard kiss to my lips as he brought me to his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

Yeah, I could _definitely_ get used to being in charge like this once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt will be Orgasm Denial, and I'm super excited to share it with you guys! (We all love Levi being an absolute tease...) Until then, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you for the next prompt!


	3. October 3rd: Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kink that's always been a personal favorite of mine to write - and it suits Levi so well. Without further delay, here's the next prompt! I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: dirty talk, orgasm control, oral sex (female receiving), power play

**_Day 3:_ ** _Fisting | Medical Play | **Orgasm Denial** _

**_Words: 2.3k~_ **

There were a lot of things I was willing to put up with when it came to my lover. Ever since the day I had met him, I knew keeping a healthy friendship—and later relationship—with Levi would take a lot of effort and patience. And over time, I didn’t mind at all. I knew how to work with him through certain issues and problems, and the two of us eventually learned to respect and love one another. Even after we became an official couple, we were still patient with one another.

But right now, in the situation I had gotten myself caught up in, I was beginning to think my patience had run out.

A day filled with intense training and catering to the new cadets’ needs in the field had led me straight to Levi’s office. I had barely seen him all day, since we were both so caught up in our own duties to see each other. As usual, the two of us enjoyed a quiet chat over late night tea before retreating to the bedroom. And just as I suspected—and secretly hoped—he began to get handsy the moment the lock clicked shut.

The straps of our ODM gear were the first things to go, tossed into the far corner of the room with a soft clang. He focused on undressing me first—for some reason, he always had to get me naked before even turning to his own clothes. But I didn’t mind. I liked being exposed in front of him. I knew how much he loved my body, and I was proud to show it off for him.

My shirt fell in a crumpled green heap at my ankles, leaving me in just my bra and pants. His silver eyes watched me carefully as I slid my arms around my back, unclipping the bra and letting it fall from my shoulders. As soon as the slip of fabric left my skin, his hands were on my breasts, kneading them softly and dragging his thumbs over my nipples. I bit back a moan as he leaned down and captured one between his teeth, rolling the hardened nub against his tongue.

“Fuck, Levi…” I threw my head back as he sucked on my nipple, massaging the other one with his hand. I could feel him smirk against my skin before he turned to the other side, giving it the same treatment as the first.

When he was done, and my breasts were covered in purple splotches, he scooped me up in his arms and laid me down on the bed. He shrugged off his jacket and pulled his shirt up and over his head before leaning back down to me, taking my mouth against his in a sweet manner. I hummed into the kiss, trailing my hands down that muscular chest I loved so much.

It was so strange. He was never this gentle with me, even in our softer sessions. While I knew we both preferred being rough with each other and leaving our marks on one another, these slow and sensual rounds were just as alluring and enjoyable. It was nice to finally see the softer side of Levi that he guarded so carefully.

Still, something was eating away at the back of my mind. He was planning something, I just knew it—but I couldn’t tell what it was. I had learned to read his mind and tell what he was thinking most of the time, but I was still as hopeless as ever when it came to the bedroom. No matter what I did, I always found myself at his mercy.

He focused on my pants next, sliding the belt from the loops and dragging them down my legs at a slow and steady pace. When I was left in just my panties, which were already damp with my growing arousal, he leaned back on his heels and tugged at his own belt. A few moments later, his trousers joined mine on the floor, and he hovered over me in nothing but those tight black boxers.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, sweetheart.” I arched my back on instinct at his words, pushing my breasts up to his chest. He groaned at the contact, grinding his hips into mine. “What do you want from me tonight, huh? What do you want your captain to do to you?”

I blinked up at him, my mouth falling open at the offer. Was he really leaving the decision up to me? Was he really letting me dictate how he would treat me tonight?

_There has to be a catch, Mia. You know he never acts like this. What is he planning to do?_

But at the moment, I didn’t give the possibility a second thought. I was too damn needy to think of the consequences. I just needed to feel him against me, no matter what.

“I want you to use your tongue,” I finally answered, giving him a shy smile. “I…I want you to make me come on your face, baby.”

His eyes lit up at my request, and before I knew it, he was already looping his fingers around the hem of my panties. “As you wish, sweetheart. Now just lay back and let your captain take care of you.”

I gripped the sheets as hard as I could as he pulled my panties down and off of my ankles and tossed them over the edge of the bed. When he turned back to me, I spread my legs just a bit further, giving him a full view of my soaked folds and burning clit. He hummed as he settled down between my thighs, throwing my legs up and over his shoulders. I let out a shaky moan as he pressed his nose against the patch of hair above my sex, planting a soft kiss on my clit.

“Such a good girl for me,” he murmured, spreading my folds apart with his thumbs. “Is this what you want me to do to you, baby? You want your captain to eat you out?”

My head started to hurt from nodding so fast. “Yes…” I whined as he blew a gentle puff of cool air on my slick sex. “Please, captain…I want your mouth on me…”

The bed rumbled as he chuckled deep in his chest. “That’s what I like to hear, baby.”

His mouth was on me in an instant, his tongue running up my slit and over my clit. I twisted a hand into his hair, keeping my other hand firmly embedded in the sheets below. He had just started, and already I was starting to lose my senses. But I couldn’t help it—I was always a quivering mess whenever he decided to go down on me. It wasn’t my fault he was so skilled with his tongue.

He lapped at my juices like a starving man, his fingertips digging into the flesh of my thighs. With every swipe of his tongue, I could feel that sharp coil winding up in the base of my stomach. I was already so close, and he hadn’t even used his fingers yet. I squeezed my eyes shut at this realization—I was pathetic whenever I was at his mercy like this.

He brushed his tongue over my clit, sending white-hot sparks all throughout my body. I squirmed underneath his mouth, desperately trying to buck my hips into his face. But his grip was strong, and he held me down into the mattress as he continued to eat me out.

Suddenly, just as I felt that coil tighten around in my stomach, he pulled his face away from my folds, still holding me in place with his hands. His eyes darted up to mine as he pressed a soft kiss to the inside of my thigh, the corners of his mouth pulling up in a devious smirk.

My eyes snapped open as I realized what he was set on doing. This had been his plan from the start—no wonder he had been willing to let me decide where this was going! He was determined to let me choose what I wanted him to do to me, but he was going to draw it out for as long as humanly possible.

_Oh._

“L-Levi, don’t—”

But I knew my words would have no effect on him. I was at his mercy completely now, and there was nothing I could do. _He_ was the one who was in charge tonight, and _he_ would decide when I could come on his face.

My thighs quivered as he neared my sex again, his nose brushing against my swollen, burning clit. I whined as he dragged his tongue through my juices once more, tightening his hands around my thighs. He was determined to draw this out for as long as he could, to bring me to tears without ever even touching me or giving me what I wanted. I knew how this little game of his worked by now. I had to play my cards right if I wanted to be able to come tonight.

A low moan flew from my lips as he latched his mouth around my clit, sucking sharply at the sensitive bundle of nerves. He pulled my hand away from his hair and pinned it to the bed, all the while flicking his tongue against my clit. I bit my lip hard, trying my best to stay still and let him do his work.

I knew him all too well at this point. He would deny me my release over any reason he deemed necessary. Once he had pulled away because I was tugging on his hair, but another time he denied me because I wasn’t tugging hard enough. I couldn’t never win with him; the best thing I could do at this point was stay still and let him work himself through it.

Eventually, he loosened his hands from around my thighs and draped an arm over my lower stomach, trapping me against the bed. I gasped as his fingers slid across my entrance, gathering up the slick arousal that had gathered there. But I willed myself to remain still; I didn’t want to give him a reason to deny me again.

I moaned his name as he slid two fingers in, pumping them slowly and curling them upward. I threw my head back against the pillows, fisting the sheets below. With his mouth on my clit and his fingers inside me, I felt like I was on cloud nine. Despite the number of times I had found myself in this position, I was always amazed at how good he always managed to make me feel.

“Levi—” I gasped as his fingers brushed against that special spot inside me, my vision flooding with little white stars. “Levi! Please— _please_!”

That coil was winding up in my stomach again. I was close, I could feel it. Just a few more thrusts and I would come all over his face, just like I wanted to. All I needed was a few more—

He ripped his mouth away from my clit, his fingers slowing down and coming to a stop. I whimpered again, trying to buck my hips into his hand. But he pulled away, sliding his fingers out of me completely. He had denied me again, and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

“Levi!” The desperation was evident in my voice. “Levi, please! No more, baby…”

“I don’t think so, sweetheart.” He curled his tongue around his fingers, sucking my juices off his skin with a soft slurp. “Only good girls get to come, and I don’t think you’ve been good enough for me today.”

My eyes clenched shut as I dug my hands into the sheets even tighter than before. “I promise, I’ll be good! I’ll be good for you, Levi, I swear! Just please let me come!”

Tears were starting to form in my eyes. He knew I couldn’t take much more of this, and yet he refused to cave in. He planted a couple of kisses on the inside of my thigh, his eyes never leaving my own. He was enjoying this too much—I could tell by the smirk on his face.

“I don’t know, Mia. You haven’t really convinced me yet…”

“ _Please_!” What else did I have to do? What else did he want from me? All I wanted was to be able to come—I would do _anything_ for him if he gave me what I wanted! “I’ll do whatever you want, Levi! I promise, I’ll be a good girl for you! Just let me come, _please_!”

My words seemed to strike something in him, because he turned his attention back to my clit at lightning speed. Before I knew it, his fingers were pounding into me, and his tongue was sliding over the sensitive pink nub. I held my breath, not even daring to move.

He had denied me so many orgasms already—I hoped with all my heart he would let me have this one.

The coil tightened in my stomach for a third time that night, winding around itself with every thrust of his fingers. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes as I was thrown over the edge, pure white warmth washing over my body in waves. A strangled moan filled the air between us as I rode out my high, my juices flooding from my folds and onto his face and fingers.

I was trembling all over as I watched him sit up on his heels and wipe my juices from his face, sucking his fingers clean. With that familiar smirk on his face, he leaned forward and hovered over my naked body, his hands pressed into the pillows on either side of my head.

“I hate when you do that.”

He stifled a laugh, running his thumb over my bottom lip. “Watch your mouth, Mia—or else I’ll just have to punish you again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this one, and I think it's one of my favorites I've written so far. The next prompt will be Breath Play! I'll see you guys tomorrow for the next prompt!


	4. October 4th: Breath Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fourth prompt! Again, I can see this eventually being one of Levi's main kinks, once he eases into it, of course! I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: choking, vaginal sex, dirty talk, first-time breath play

**_Day 4:_ ** _Incest | **Breath Play** | Leather/Latex_

**_Words: 2.2k~_ **

There were plenty of things in life that didn’t faze Captain Levi one bit. He could take down ten Titans in a row without batting an eye. He could disarm and subdue a petty criminal with only one hand. He saw death nearly every single time he went beyond the Walls, watching soldier after soldier perish at the hands of the Titans. He was never taken by surprise, and on the rare occasions he was even the slightest bit shocked, he masked it behind that stoic façade. In short, there were many things that he could handle and take in stride.

Apparently, asking him to choke me during sex was not one of them.

Tiny drops of tea spewed from the top of the cup, his silver eyes blown wide with disbelief. I twisted my hands nervously behind my back, watching him as he pounded a fist against his chest and cleared his throat. Thankfully, we were the only ones left in the mess hall; I was the only one here to witness this little episode of his. Once he was done—and wiping down the table with a napkin—he gave me an incredulous look.

“You want me to do _what_ to you?!”

I swallowed hard, forcing myself to meet his eyes. “I…I want you to choke me. …You know, make it a bit harder for me to breathe? I’m not asking for you to make me pass out or anything!”

“Tch, no shit, you little brat.” He tossed the crumpled napkin back onto the table, glaring at me with those fierce silver eyes. “I’m not having you faint in the middle of sex.”

“You don’t have to!” I added quickly, my face burning under his heavy gaze. “It doesn’t have to be that hard. You could do it a little bit, so I just start to feel a bit woozy…”

He quirked an eyebrow at me once more, and for a moment, I thought he would flat-out refuse and shut the idea down. Instead, he leaned forward in his seat and stared at me from across the table, that usual stoic expression taking shape on his face.

“Why do you even want me to do that to you, anyway?”

Another lump formed in my throat, cutting off whatever reply I had prepared. I was well aware of the fact he had spent a majority of his childhood the brothel where his mother worked. There was no doubt he had witnessed some pretty cruel things there, including the careless way some men opted to treat women. They saw the poor workers as inferior to themselves, and they probably didn’t hesitate to degrade them during sex. Choking your partner during sex was an effective way to establish dominance—but a rather dangerous one, as well. One wrong move, and I could end up with a snapped neck or a crushed windpipe. Of course Levi wouldn’t want to take that risk.

But it wasn’t just about control. I didn’t see it as Levi degrading me or humiliating me, like those men treated the women in the brothel. Instead, I saw it as the two of us trusting each other with their lives, and that trust coming into play in the bedroom. I felt completely safe with him, and I knew that no matter what he did, he would never intentionally hurt me in any way.

“It’s just…well, I _trust_ you.” I clenched my eyes shut, crossing my arms over my chest. “Yeah, it’s a bit risky, but I know you’re not going to try to hurt me. I trust you with my life, Levi. That’s why I want you to have control over me.”

I was met with total silence. My heart dropped like a stone in my chest. Well, it was worth a shot…

“If…if you don’t want to do it, we don’t have to. I don’t want to force you into anything—”

“It’s fine,” he answered at once, taking another sip of his tea. “I never said I wouldn’t do it. You’re not forcing me into anything, brat, so don’t worry about it.” He placed the cup down, taking in a deep breath. “You sure this is what you want, right?”

I nodded eagerly. At this, he shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his seat.

“Fine, I’ll give it a shot. How does later tonight sound to you?”

|~|

I paced back and forth in my empty office, nervously chewing on my bottom lip. I had taken off my boots and uniform, leaving me in just a plain gray shirt and a pair of black pants. I kept stopping in my tracks every few minutes, listening down the hall for Levi’s footsteps.

Although I was happy he had decided to go along with this little experiment of mine, I was also terrified. Anything could happen at any given time—he could accidentally snap my neck, he could leave welts on my neck that would take weeks to heal, my heart could give out under the pressure—so many things could go wrong, and we would be powerless to stop them. I couldn’t help but think that, if something happened to me tonight, it would be all my fault. It had been my idea to begin with, after all.

_No, stop that. He agreed to do it, and you know he’s not going to hurt you. Just talk to him when he gets here. Besides, you guys have safewords for a reason! Don’t hesitate to use them if you get too uncomfortable!_

Before I knew it, the knob turned, and the door slid open. Levi was dressed in his usual uniform, minus the jacket and ODM gear straps. As he kicked the door shut behind him, he began sliding his cravat off his neck. I watched him with parted lips, my mouth already watering.

“Took you long enough,” I said with a smile, watching him as he placed the folded cravat on my desk. When he was done, he kicked off his boots and made his way over to me.

“Shitty Glasses held me up,” he muttered, pressing his lips to my neck. “Something about asking you to help with her paperwork, or whatever. I told her you were busy tonight, though.”

 _Of course you did._ No one came between me and Levi and the little bit of time we could spend together.

I led him toward my bedroom, but not before pulling my shirt over my head and throwing it to the floor. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me the rest of the way, unceremoniously tossing me onto the bed. I couldn’t help but laugh as he locked the door behind us, already fiddling with the buttons of my pants.

_Someone’s a little needy tonight, isn’t he?_

He was straddling my hips in a flash, working at the buttons on his shirt. As soon as he shrugged it off of his shoulders, I sat up on the bed and began to kiss down his chest, smoothing my hands over the hard muscles of his abdomen. But before I could get too involved, he pulled me back up and kissed my lips again.

Within moments, the two of us were stripped bare on the bed, with Levi tracing his fingers over my neck. His throat bobbed as he swallowed hard, his face unreadable as he met my eyes. With a small smile, I reached up and clasped his hand in mine, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“You don’t have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable, baby.”

“Tch, I’m not worried about that.” But his eyes told me a different story. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me, I promise. If I start to get lightheaded or something, I’ll tap on your arm. Just leave my hands free so I can do that. Sound good?”

I held my breath as he stared into my eyes, the corner of his lip twitching slightly. Finally, he nodded and gave me a reassuring smirk. “Sounds good to me.”

He pulled me in for another kiss, his tongue melding with my own. My skin prickled with goosebumps as he cupped my dripping sex with his hand, his fingertips grazing against my wet folds. I moaned into his mouth as he slid two fingers inside, stretching me out with a pleasant burn.

It didn’t take long for him to pick up the pace, pumping his fingers into me as he sucked on my neck. A whine slipped from my mouth as he curled his fingers, brushing against that special spot inside me as he pressed his thumb to my swollen clit.

“Levi, _fuck_ —I can’t wait anymore. I need you inside me, _now_.”

He scoffed against my neck, his lips pulling up in that all-too familiar smirk. “Already? Someone’s impatient, aren’t we?”

 _Fuck you!_ “Just do it, _please_!”

He chuckled against my skin before pulling away, sliding his fingers from my wet heat. “If you say so, sweetheart. You know how much I love to hear you beg.”

He positioned himself above me again, filling me up with one swift thrust. I raked my nails down his back as he began moving against me, bucking my hips up into his.

This pace was much too slow for my liking. I needed him to be rough with me, to push me around and take what was rightfully his. I didn’t want him to merely tell me he was in charge—I wanted him to _show_ me that he was.

“Levi, hurry up! Please, just— _ah_!”

I threw my head back against the pillows as he drove his hips into mine, lifting his head from the crook of my neck. His eyes were a dark gray shade as he brought his hand to my throat, his fingers ghosting over my skin.

“Last chance, Mia,” he hissed, his hot breath fanning over my cheeks. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

I bucked my hips into his, meeting his thrust halfway. “Choke me, Levi.”

His fingers wrapped around my throat, squeezing the skin just beneath my chin. My eyes went wide as I felt my pulse thrum against his palm. Already I could feel the air slipping from my lungs. For a moment, I thought I actually would pass out.

But apart from that, this was a whole new sensation for me. _Euphoric_ was the only way I could describe it, and even that didn’t do it justice. The pressure of Levi’s fingers around my neck, combined with the quick thrusts of his cock inside me, was almost too much to handle. He was driving me closer to the edge with each thrust and squeeze, keeping his eyes on mine the entire time.

But it wasn’t just skin-deep bliss for me. It was something else entirely. He had my life in his hands right now. If he wanted to, he could easily snap my neck and kill me. It wouldn’t take much effort on his part—I had never doubted the strength of his muscles in all the years I had known him. But he didn’t. Instead he was mindful of where he placed his hands and how hard he squeezed. He was determined not to hurt me in any way, but at the same time, he was set on edging me as much as he could, to bring me to that ecstatic wave only he could give me.

I wanted to scream his name, but I couldn’t find the strength to do so. Soft moans and gasps fell from my lips with each thrust; already, I could feel my hands growing weaker around his shoulders. Black spots were starting to dot my vision.

A strangled cry burst from my lips as I came, clenching hard around his cock. Pure white flooded my vision, joining the black dots splashing across my eyes. I gasped for breath as he loosened his fingers around my neck, clutching at his upper arms. I felt like I was floating, absolutely weightless, and nothing could touch me ever again.

He snapped his hips into mine a few more times before reaching his own release, burying himself deeper into me with a groan against my shoulder. I hummed as I felt his cum spurt into me, his teeth sinking into my skin. When he finally pulled away, I tugged on his chin and brought his lips to mine.

Once he had pulled out of me, he flopped down next to me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I was still trembling from my release, still feeling his fingers around my throat. He stroked my hair and whispered soft words against my neck, kissing the area he had squeezed. When he pulled away, I gave him a grateful smile.

“You okay? I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“No, Levi.” I would have laughed if I had the strength. “You were perfect. I loved it.” I reached up and cupped his face in my hands, stroking the skin just below his eyes. “Thank you so much for that, baby.”

He made that little _tch_ sound with his lips before kissing my hair again. “Don’t mention it, kid. Now come on, let’s get you cleaned up before you fall asleep on me.” With a breathless laugh, I let him help me off the bed and lead me into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this prompt! The next one is something I hadn't even considered writing for, but I'm excited to share it with you guys anyway: Double Penetration in Two Holes. If you want to see a complete version of my masterlist and the upcoming prompts, make sure to check out my [Tumblr](http://starstruckkittensweets.tumblr.com/)! I'll see you for the next one!


	5. October 5th: Double Penetration in Two Holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I have no excuse for this prompt, really. It's something I never thought I'd be into, but apparently I had a lot of fun writing for it... It was also a bit challenging to write this and NOT have it include a threesome (that's for another prompt for later this month!). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: toys, oral sex (male receiving), vaginal sex, simultaneous penetration, dirty talk

**_Day 5: Double Penetration in Two Holes_ ** _| Boot Worship | Lactation_

**_Words: 2.8k~_ **

When he had suggested it to me, I nearly spat out my drink. My eyes were wide with fear as I stared at the man across the desk, the teacup trembling in my hand.

“Y-you want to do _what_ with me?”

“Relax, brat.” He placed a hand on mine, lowering it back down to the desk and squeezing it tightly. “Nothing like _that_ , trust me. And you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

I nodded, still struggling to calm my racing heart. But even as my breathing slowed, my rampant mind did not let up one bit.

When Levi had asked me to come to his office, with the promise of a suggestion to spice up our sex life—which we now had time to explore, given the considerable decrease in paperwork and additional duties for the Scouts recently—I had been all ears. But the moment he mentioned _double penetration_ , I began to hyperventilate.

All I could think of was having something shoved up my ass—whether it was a plug, a dildo, or an actual cock—and call me stupid or crazy, or just plain irrational, but that was one of my biggest fears. And he _knew_ that, ever since the day we had started having sex.

For me, at least, the term _double penetration_ meant taking it from both the front and the back—nothing more, nothing less. It was considered taboo among the other girls within the Walls, especially those in the capital and the rest of Wall Sina. While it personally wasn’t my cup of tea (no pun intended), I didn’t have a problem with those who preferred it. If it made them happy, and as long as it was consensual, who was I to judge them for it?

There was no doubt in my mind it had been practiced freely in the Underground City. Levi had told me once about what the women in the brothels down there were capable of. But never in my life had I imagined _he_ would be the one asking me about something like that. He knew how hesitant I was about anything related to anal sex, so why would he bring it up in the first place?

“B-but I don’t—”

“Yeah, I know you don’t like taking it up the ass.” My face flushed at his words; he could be so blunt sometimes, I often wondered if he had any restraint at all. “But you don’t have to. You only need two holes, right?”

 _Where is he going with this?_ “But there are only two!” My whole body was burning at this point—I couldn’t believe I was actually saying this in front of my boyfriend.

“Not necessarily.” His lips pulled up into a sly smirk. “Your mouth counts as one, you know.”

Suddenly, as the realization sank in, I felt relief wash over my body. He wasn’t asking me to push my limits or try a kink I wasn’t comfortable with. He was just adjusting a position in order for it to appeal to me a bit more. Now that I knew he wasn’t initiating any kind of anal sex, I was much more at ease with the conversation at hand.

“Then…what did you have in mind?”

He didn’t reply with words. Instead, he stood up from his seat and motioned for me to follow him. I placed the teacup down with quaking fingers and followed him into the bedroom. Although I had been in this room countless times before, I still felt so nervous, like I was a virgin all over again.

He closed the door and latched it shut behind us. Now the two of us were completely alone. No one would be able to bother us now.

“If you’re not interested, just say so,” he grumbled as he reached into the top drawer of the nightstand beside his bed. “But don’t start to panic—I promise I won’t make you do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“I know,” I answered quickly, my cheeks still burning. He wasn’t one to push the boundaries we had already set between us. I knew he wouldn’t have brought it up if he didn’t think it would be pleasurable for me. “I’m just a bit nervous.”

“Tch, I can see that, brat.”

Finally, he turned back around to face me, holding a familiar-looking object in his hand. My throat tightened when I realized it was a dildo—but it was different than the one I had resting in a box back in my bedroom. This one was thicker on the bottom, with a flat base that reminded me of a suction cup. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain the toy’s purpose.

“You don’t want to do anal, that’s fine. I won’t make you do that if you’re not comfortable. There are other ways to go about with double penetration.” He took a step closer, raising the toy to rest between our chests. “So we can just use this instead.”

I wasn’t a stranger to riding a toy instead of his cock, so I didn’t have a problem with the plan so far. Still, I had a few questions for him.

“And what do you get out of this little arrangement?”

His lips quirked up into a devilish grin as he traced my lips with the pointer finger of his free hand. “That’s where your mouth comes in, sweetheart. I want you to suck my cock while you’re fucking yourself on this toy.”

A warm rush of arousal pooled in between my thighs. The idea was daunting, no doubt, and I was all for it. Pleasing myself while pleasuring my lover? I was well accustomed to that by now—just with my body, and not with toys. But there was a first time for everything.

Still, I knew it would be no fun for either of us if I gave in right away. I had to bait him, tease him just a little bit longer. That way it would be sweeter for both of us in the end.

“Sounds promising…” I turned around and faced the door, folding my hands behind my back. “But I don’t know. I’m not that convinced just yet.”

I glanced over my shoulder at him, biting back a smirk as I saw his fingers grasp the toy a little bit tighter. I ran my tongue over my lips, already wondering how it would feel inside of me.

“You think I can take two cocks at the same time, captain?”

He was behind me in an instant, his body heat warming my back. His lips found their way to the crook of my neck, just above my left shoulder. “I know you can, sweetheart. Now strip.”

The horrid ODM gear straps were the first to go. The two of us had shed our jackets the moment we stepped into his office, so there was no need to worry about them. Under those watchful silver eyes, I unbuckled the top half of the straps and flung them to the ground, the back plate of the harness hitting the floor with a thud. Then I kicked off my boots and slid the rest of the straps down my body, discarding them with the others.

Levi followed my lead as I unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off my shoulders. His eyes were dark as he drank in every inch of my body, his pupils already blown with lust. My eyes darted to the front of his pants—and I couldn’t help but smirk once I saw the outline of his cock straining against the white fabric.

“Already excited, captain?” With a teasing smile, I pulled my pants down to my ankles and stepped out of them, leaving myself in just my bra and panties. I knew better than to remove them by now; Levi wanted the pleasure of taking them off himself. “Pace yourself, baby. I don’t want you to disappoint me.”

As soon as his own clothes were off, leaving him in just his black boxers, he closed the gap between us and pulled me into a searing kiss. His tongue was hot against mine, his fingers digging harshly into my sides. When he pulled away, he leaned in close to my ear, still holding that damn toy against my chest. I shivered when I felt the ridges embedded in the surface.

“I don’t plan on disappointing you, sweetheart. I’m not the one who’s going to be stuffed with two cocks tonight.”

He pushed against my shoulders, backing me up and into the wall near the far corner of his bedroom. While he didn’t pin my hands above my head like he used to do, he brought me down to my knees with a gentle shove. He followed soon after, still holding the toy in his hand.

“Move over, baby.”

I complied, watching him with wide amber eyes as he placed the suction cup end of the toy against the wall. He pushed on it hard, securing it in place against the stone. When he was done, he turned his attention back to me, skimming his hands up my bare sides.

“You think you can handle this, sweetheart?”

The whole idea was intimidating, but I had faced worse. I had stared death in the face over and over again, fighting for my life against the Titans. I had saved friends and fellow Scouts from those monsters, putting myself in danger just so they could escape and hopefully live another day. I was one of the Survey Corps’ best soldiers—right next to Levi and Mike when it came to pure strength.

Riding a toy while giving my boyfriend a blowjob was nothing compared to all that.

“I _know_ I can handle it.”

He pressed a kiss to my lips, unclasping my bra from the back and peeling it off my shoulders. In return, I slid my hand down his boxers and gripped his cock, giving it a few teasing tugs. It was already semi-hard, flushed red and leaking a bit of precum.

He groaned low in his throat, pushing me away and hooking his fingers around my panties. “Don’t tease me, baby. You’ll get it soon enough, I promise.”

Once the two of us were completely bare, he brought his hand to the space between my thighs, dragging a finger through my wetness. He gave me a smirk as he dipped it into his mouth, his tongue curling around the digit.

“You taste so good, sweetheart—I might have to have more.” But instead of lowering his head to my thighs, he pushed me further against the wall, closer to the toy embedded on the surface. “But that’s for later. Right now I want to watch you fuck yourself with that toy.”

_Your wish is my command, captain._

It didn’t take long to position myself against the toy. I held myself up on my hands and knees, dragging my hips up and down and coating it with my juices. I bit back a groan—it was a good-sized toy, nice and sturdy and laced with ridges in all the right places. Levi had chosen well, I had to give him that.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he moaned as I sank myself down on the fake cock, “nice and easy. Good girl…”

It took me a moment to adjust to the size. While I wasn’t a stranger to using toys every now and then, I was much more used to feeling his own cock inside me. It always took me a bit longer to get used to the feeling of a fake one inside me.

But once I did, I began to appreciate everything about it. The size, the ridges, the way it curled into me _just right_ —it was a damn good toy. Now all I had to do was make sure I didn’t lose my senses when I had his actual cock in my mouth.

“Levi…” My voice was no more than a breathy moan as I began to thrust my hips backward, burying the toy deeper inside me with each slow thrust. “Levi—I _need_ you…”

He was on his feet in an instant, stroking his cock in his hand. The moment I felt the tip brush against my lip, I opened my mouth greedily and allowed him to settle himself inside. I moaned on instinct at the familiar weight in my mouth; it had been far too long since I had been able to please him like this.

“You want this?” He raked his hands through my hair, bucking his hips softly into my mouth. “You want me to fuck your mouth while you fuck yourself on that toy? Is that what you want, sweetheart?”

_Yes, of course that’s what I want. I don’t want anything else, only you._

But my mouth was preoccupied. I couldn’t say anything with his cock in my mouth. So I simply hummed and nodded my head as best as I could.

He growled low in his throat, bucking his hips once more. I closed my eyes and focused on moving my body, pleasing one half of it at a time. Every time I raised myself off the toy on the wall, I took him deeper down my throat. Whenever I pulled away to breathe, I sank myself back down on the toy. And so the cycle went on, one after the other at a slow but pleasurable pace.

Despite my initial reluctance, I had to admit I felt fucking wonderful right now. I had never felt so _full_ in my life—with one cock in my mouth and another buried deep inside my pussy. I had heard whispers of this taboo act all the time whenever I wandered a little too far into Wall Sina, but I never knew it could feel so good.

_Only because it’s with Levi. If it were any other man, I wouldn’t be enjoying this so much right now. Only Levi can make me feel this good, no one else._

It wasn’t long before I felt that familiar coil building up in the pit of my stomach. It hadn’t even been a few minutes, and I was already clenching around the toy, eager for my release. I whimpered around his cock as I sped up the pace, taking him deeper down my throat.

His fingers tightened around my hair, his nails digging into my scalp. “Already, sweetheart? You gonna come already?”

I didn’t miss the way his hips moved even faster against my mouth. He was close, just like I was.

I whined again, slamming my hips against the toy on the wall. All the while, he thrusted himself into my mouth, his cock slipping further and further down my throat. It was getting to be too much. I didn’t know if I could hold out for much longer.

“That’s right, come for me.” Tears ran down my cheeks as he fucked my mouth at a brutal pace. “Come for me, baby—ah, _fuck_ —”

I kept moving back and forth, taking each cock one at a time. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the coil in my stomach wrap tighter and tighter around itself. It wouldn’t be long now, I could feel it.

“Oh, _fuck_ —Mia!”

Pure white exploded behind my eyelids, my muscles clamping down on the toy as warm waves washed over my body. I held myself up with shaky arms, still whining and moaning around his cock. But it only took a few more thrusts before he came in my mouth, hot white spurts of cum sliding down my throat.

He pulled away at once, finally allowing me to breathe properly. I gasped for breath, sliding myself off the fake cock and sitting back on my heels on the floor. My thighs were slick with my juices, and little white droplets were falling from my lips. I reached up to wipe them away, but a hand around my wrist made me freeze.

“Don’t.”

Levi lowered himself back down on the floor, dragging his thumb across my swollen lips. He wiped the remaining specks of cum off of my skin before bringing his mouth to mine in a sweet kiss.

“How was it?”

I gave him a smile, tracing my finger along his jawline. “Not bad, I’ll admit. For how weird all your ideas sound, they seem to work just fine.”

He chuckled before scooping me up in his arms, bringing me into his hard chest. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I have plenty more ‘weird ideas,’ and I can’t wait to share them with you.”

 _I can’t wait, either._ With a smile, I snuggled deep into the crook of his neck, allowing him to carry me to the bathroom so we could wash up for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt will be Sensory Deprivation! As always, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll be back soon with the next prompt!


	6. October 6th: Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is a little late in the day - I woke up from a nap about an hour ago and it took me a while to get fully functional. With that aside, I had a lot of fun writing this kink! Also, It just occurred to me that about 70% of these fics include Levi eating Mia out... I don't know what that says about me, but oh well! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: cravats as blindfolds, ODM straps as handcuffs, oral sex (female receiving)

**_Day 6:_ ** _Free Use | **Sensory Deprivation** | Wax Play_

**_Words: 2.3k~_ **

“Is…is this _really_ necessary, Levi?”

He pursed his lips into a smirk as he tightened the leather strap around my wrists. “You were the one who wanted to relax, sweetheart. Trust me, you’ll feel _much_ better once I’m done with you.”

I swallowed hard, trying my best to ignore the rush of warmth that pooled between my thighs. I was already wet before he had gotten me on the bed, and it only worsened when he had stripped me of my shirt and bra. But right now, I could tell I had soaked through my panties. I was already too far gone, and I didn’t care in the slightest.

“I mean, I know you’re kinky and everything, but I feel like this is just overkill at this point…”

He stifled another laugh, pressing a kiss to my forehead. “It’s alright, baby. Believe me, I can get a lot kinkier than this, if you want.”

My face flushed with heat. “M-maybe another time…”

He gave me another smile before pulling his hands away from my skin. With a huff, I tugged on the restraints around my wrists as hard as I could—just as I suspected, I couldn’t move an inch. As soon as he had pulled me into his room and locked the door behind us, the bastard had sliced up my ODM straps with that little pocket knife of his. At first, I assumed he was too needy to properly take care of them, and cutting them off was the quicker method. It wasn’t until he held my hands above my head that I started to get second thoughts, and before I knew it, I was shoved on my back on his bed with my wrists tied to the headboard above me.

The two of us had been stressed out all week, thanks to the rigorous training and hefty piles of paperwork we had to get through in order to prepare for the upcoming expedition. Combined with Hanji’s antics and the constant demands of the royal assembly back in Mitras, I was on the verge of combusting. Not even my usual late night tea sessions with Levi could calm me down like they used to. This amount of stress was even taking a toll on our “quality time alone”—thanks to the number of extra duties the two of us were forced to take on, we were forced to resort to quickies in his office and stolen kisses in random supply closets.

We were acting like a pair of lovesick teenagers, and I fucking hated it. We were both better than this, and we knew it—but desperate times called for desperate measures, apparently.

Thankfully, tonight we were free from any responsibilities. No annoying cadets, no insistent demands from Erwin or Hanji, and absolutely no paperwork. Right now, it was just me and him, with no one else to bother us.

“One more thing, sweetheart.”

Levi sat back on his heels, but not before giving me another kiss on my lips. He had refused to undress himself, stating that he wouldn’t be focusing on himself tonight. That should have been my first clue as to what he planned to do with me, but it hadn’t started to click into place until my hands were bound above my head.

My eyes widened as he untied the white cravat from around his neck. I was no stranger to that little slip of fabric; I knew what I was in for whenever he brought it into the bedroom with him. Would he gag me with it? Cover my eyes with it? Or would he tie my legs together, as well? He had done that a few weeks ago, as a special punishment of his. I hadn’t been able to walk for days after that little spanking he had put me through.

But no, that didn’t seem to be what he had in mind for tonight. Instead of balling it up in his fist or moving it down to my legs, he simply held it out to me, one end in each hand.

“Raise your head.”

Adrenaline flooded my veins as I leaned towards him, allowing him to tie the fabric around my head. I closed my eyes as soon as I felt the white silk touch my skin. A moment later, he had secured the fabric in a loose knot around my head, and he pushed me back down on the mattress.

“Really? A bit old-school, don’t you think?”

Even though I couldn’t see him, I could still tell he was smirking. I could hear it in his voice. “Old-school is fine by me, as long as it gets you to scream my name.”

Every nerve in my body was on fire. I had been robbed of both my sight and my main sense of touch. I couldn’t see where he was or where he was going. All I had to go by were the soft breaths that fell over my face, as well as his weight resting on my thighs. But suddenly they were gone, and the cold air enveloped me once more.

“L-Levi?” _Shit, where did he go? He’s not going to leave me, is he?_ “W-where are you?!”

“Hush, baby.” His voice was close by, but it was still too far away for my liking. “I’m right here. I won’t go anywhere, I promise.”

_Then why aren’t you touching me right now? Why aren’t you near me? Why can’t I see you right now?_

I didn’t want him to leave the room. He had tried that the first time we tried to experiment in the bedroom with the restraints and blindfold. As embarrassing as it was, I had burst into tears because I could no longer hear him within the room. As a result, he jumped to my side and pulled me in his arms, whispering soft words against the top of my head. The incident had scared him so much that he was hesitant in trying it again. But now we were past that, and as long as we took it slow, we would be fine.

Now, whenever we decided to break out the blindfolds, he would make sure to stay in the room and keep talking to me. He didn’t want to scare me like he had the first time, so he did everything in his power to make me feel safe.

“Levi…”

Something light and warm brushed against my bare hip, and I nearly jumped out of my own skin. It was on my right side, light and feathery. It was probably his finger. He liked to tease me with gentle touches before moving onto the main event.

I grit my teeth together, desperately trying to hold back a moan. It hadn’t even been five minutes, and already I was needy for his touch. “Please, Levi—”

Suddenly, two warm weights rested against my stomach. _His hands, I bet_. They were rough and calloused—of course they were his hands. I swallowed hard as he trailed them down to my waist, hooking around the waistband of my white pants. They were a welcome contrast to the cool winter air surrounding our little room.

“Levi!”

“It’s alright, sweetheart.” His voice was gentle, as if he was speaking to a frightened animal. It was music to my ears. “I’ll take care of you. Just relax and you’ll be fine. I promise, I won’t let anything hurt you.”

I willed my hands to relax in their restraints. _He won’t hurt me, I know he won’t. Relax already, Wolf. It’s not like you two haven’t done this before._

But no matter how many times we experimented like this, I always acted like a nervous virgin all over again. I knew he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me by now, but I couldn’t help being nervous. I was always like this whenever we had sex, and I didn’t know how to stop it. No matter what I did, I was always blushing uncontrollably and trembling at every faint touch of his fingers.

I gasped when I felt him pull my pants down, dragging my panties along with them. He slid them down my legs and off my ankles, and I heard a thump of fabric hit the floor below. Soon enough, he was hovering over my thighs—I could tell because his hot breath was clouding over the skin of my lower stomach. I swallowed hard, trying my best not to jump when he touched me again.

“So jumpy tonight,” he teased, a smile laced throughout his words. “It’s alright, Mia. We can stop whenever you want to.”

No. Although I was nervous, I didn’t want him to stop at all. I had suffered worse around him, and a few lingering touches was nothing compared to the horrors I had faced out in the world beyond the Walls.

“I’m…I’m fine.” I cleared my throat and leaned my head back against the pillow, savoring the soft cushion that soothed my sore muscles. “I’m alright, I promise. I’ll let you know if I want to stop.”

He hummed in agreement before turning back down to my thighs. My hands quivered as he pushed them apart, exposing the slick pink folds of my sex. The brush of cool air against my skin sent shivers down my spine. Damn it, why did it have to be so cold tonight?!

I gasped as I felt his hot breath pooling over my sex. Any moment now, he would be using his tongue and teasing me with his fingers. But instead he was just sitting there, waiting for the right moment to strike. As I realized this, I could feel my nails digging into the soft flesh of my palms.

“Hurry up already!”

He made that little _tch_ noise with his lips, sending another wave of heat throughout my body. Again, I could practically _feel_ his smirk burning into my form.

“So eager,” he whispered against my inner thigh. “Be patient, sweetheart. I’ll make you feel good soon enough, I promise.”

Without warning, a warm wet muscle slid across the folds of my sex. I gasped and tugged at the restraints, the leather biting into my skin. It took me a moment to realize it was only his tongue, but that did nothing to calm my fiery nerves.

“Levi, I—”

He silenced me with another long lick, taking his sweet time in reaching the top of my sex. When he finally did, he pressed a light kiss to my aching clit before wrapping his lips around it. I moaned and bucked my hips, eager for more of his touch already.

_God, what’s wrong with me? It hadn’t even been five minutes, and already I’m acting like I haven’t seen him in weeks!_

_No, it’s not you. It’s that damn blindfold, and those restraints! They’re what’s making you go crazy right now, not him!_

But deep down, I knew it was a combination of all three. No other man could get me to submit to him like this. No other man, except for Humanity’s Strongest Soldier.

His fingers swiped along my entrance, parting the folds of my sex apart from each other. He hummed again as he slid two fingers in, sending vibrations throughout my body. I groaned and bucked my hips once more, my eyes already burning with tears of pleasure.

“Levi, don’t tease me.” Even though I couldn’t see him, I knew he was looking up at my face. He always did whenever he decided to eat me out. “Please…let me come on your face, baby…”

He pumped his fingers in and out of my sex, eliciting yet another pathetic moan from my mouth. I arched my back and pushed my hips further into his face, but he draped his free arm across my waist and pinned me to the mattress. All the while, he continued to suck on my clit at a brutal pace.

The tears were starting to run down my cheeks, staining the cravat above my eyes. “Levi—fuck, _Levi_!” I writhed underneath him as his tongue flicked my clit again. “Levi, hurry up! I’m so close, baby!”

The leather straps brushed against the metal bars of the headboard, filling the air with a soft clang. I twisted my head back and forth as he continued to fuck me with his fingers, wetting the white cravat with my tears. It was all too much too soon. I knew I wouldn’t be able to last long in this state.

“Levi!” I sobbed his name over and over again as he drove his fingers deeper into my heat, curling them in just the right way and making me see stars. “Please, Levi! Let me come, captain… _Please_!”

It was always his title that made him lose control. No matter how often he thought he was in charge during these intimate moments between us, I was always the one who made him go crazy. Just one word, spoken in a breathless moan or a strangled scream, and he would cater to my every wish.

I whined and pulled on my wrists as he picked up the pace, circling his tongue around my clit as fast as he could. Before I knew it, I was thrown over the edge, screaming his name one final time as my juices coated his fingers.

Through my heavy panting, I could hear the sound of fabric shifting on the sheets. He pulled away from me, but he kept one hand on my thigh, to assure me he was still there. Suddenly, the cravat was pulled up and over my head, freeing my eyes from the darkness. I blinked rapidly in the soft orange candlelight and smiled weakly at Levi, who was hovering over me with his hand on my thigh.

“Still a bit old-school for your taste, kid?”

I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Alright, you win. Maybe I was wrong about that… Now untie me already. My arms are starting to get sore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the prompt! Tomorrow's prompt is Breeding, which I was really excited to write for you guys! It's my first time writing for a breeding kink, but it was a lot of fun! Let me know what you think, and I hope to see you guys tomorrow! Thank you for reading!


	7. October 7th: Breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing for a breeding kink, but it was a lot of fun! Also, this fic includes slight spoilers for events for Season 4 - not too much, but enough to warrant a heads-up. And no, none of this is considered canon in relation to AWWW. And lastly, in lieu of the theme of this fic, I just want Mia and Levi to have kids and live happily ever after together once this horrorshow of an anime comes to an end. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: breeding kink, dirty talk, vaginal sex, semi-public sex, Mia and Levi being protective potential parents

**_Day 7:_ ** _Rimming | **Breeding** | Tentacles _

**_Words: 3.3k~_ **

It was Hanji’s idea to begin with. Of course— _everything_ crazy had to be Hanji’s idea.

She had been the first one to bring up the possibility. The people of Paradis were in a dark time, both soldiers and civilians alike. None of us knew how long this war between the Eldians and the Marleyans would last—months, years, maybe even decades. Worst case scenario, our children would end up fighting the war our ancestors had started.

Under the queen’s guidance, Premier Zackly had called a conference for the entire military, which meant soldiers of each of the three branches were required to attend. With the Garrison sitting on one end of the room and the Military Police on the other, and the Scouts right in the middle of them all, Zackly began to ask us for any long-term plans concerning the future of our island and our people. While no one really had any effective ideas to present, there was an air of common ground between us: no one wanted this damn war to be passed down to our children.

The subject of children brought a dangerous glint to my bespectacled friend’s brown eyes. Suddenly, in the midst of the meeting, and right in front of Zackly, Historia, and the rest of the soldiers within the military, Hanji shot up from her seat, slamming her hands down on the desk in front of her.

“What about crossing bloodlines?” Before anyone had a chance to speak, she motioned to her right side, where Levi and I sat next to her. “We have two powerful bloodlines on our side, both capable soldiers against the Titans. The Ackerman and Wolf clans have been persecuted for generations for their strength and resilience to the king. We know for a fact they are immune to the Founding Titan’s power, as well as Zeke Jaeger’s scream.”

I glanced over at Levi, whose puzzled face seemed to mirror my own. What was she getting at?

“If my theory is correct, each of them would pass down this immunity to their children. But what if these two bloodlines were _crossed_? What would happen if someone from the Wolf family had a child with someone from the Ackerman family?”

My throat ran dry. This wasn’t her plan, was it? There was no way she could get me and Levi to have a kid on command like that! Levi would never stand for it! Hell, _I_ would never stand for it!

I wanted children as much as any other woman. I had dreamed about being a mother to my own little ones ever since I was a young girl, growing up with my siblings in Shiganshina. Watching my mother and father interact with each other and raise me, my brother, and my sister was an absolute joy, and I had yearned for a special connection with the man who would later become my husband. Now I had that kind of bond with Levi, and I couldn’t have been happier with it.

But children was another issue entirely. Levi and I had both agreed to wait until the war was over before trying for any kids of our own, as painful as it was. He didn’t show it that often, but I knew he was slowly warming up to the idea. He wanted his own kids as much as I did, and the two of us wanted this damn war to be over as soon as possible, just so we could spend the rest of our lives in that little cottage deep in the forest we always talked about in the dead of night.

Having children in the midst of this war was something I hadn’t even considered. The military needed my strength against the Marleyan army. I couldn’t be kept inside tending to a slew of kids by myself. I wasn’t about to sit on the sidelines and watch my fellow soldiers be butchered at the hands of our enemies. I was meant to fight on the battlefield beside them, doing everything in my power to keep them safe.

“Hanji.” There was a dangerous edge to Levi’s voice. I could tell by the way his arms were folded tightly across his chest he wasn’t pleased with her idea any more than I was. “What are you implying?”

She glanced over her shoulder at us, her one brown eye shimmering in the faint candlelight. If I didn’t know any better, I would say she was reluctant to dump all of this on us in the first place. Then again, if she _really_ was hesitant, she wouldn’t have brought it up in the first place.

“It would just be a precaution,” she explained as calmly as she could. It felt weird to hear her sound so gentle and almost emotionless. The poor girl had changed so much since she was named Commander of the Survey Corps. “A last resort, perhaps. Just to ensure ourselves we have a backup plan in case this war goes on for longer than we expect.”

“So you plan to use my children as a _backup plan_?” There was no mistaking the absolute fury in Levi’s voice. Although his face remained emotionless, I could see the fire in his dark gray eyes. “Just to use them as weapons of war, is that it?”

A cold, dead silence settled over the conference room. A few of the Scouts shifted awkwardly in their seats; I could see Armin cough into his hand out of the corner of my eye. A handful of soldiers from both the Garrison and the Military Police began to look uncomfortable with the current situation at hand. Even Queen Historia diverted her eyes from mine, as she sat among Premier Zackly and the rest of the Queen’s Guard.

_Is this **really** happening? Am I going to have to force my kids to fight in a war their parents failed to stop? Why even have children in the first place, if that’s all they’ll be good for? _

For the first three decades of my life, I had wanted my kids to grow up in a world without Titans. I hadn’t even thought about the possibility of other humans being their enemies. It seemed like, no matter what we did, the world we wanted for our children slipped further and further away from our grasp.

A light cough from Zackly drew everyone’s attention back to the front of the room. “It appears there’s a bit of tension between the Scouts. We’ll discuss this matter at a later time. For now, I suggest you work it out amongst yourselves. Remember,” he added as the soldiers began to prepare to leave, “the fate of humanity comes above all else.”

For the first time in my life, I found myself starting to question that singular motto.

|~|

“Absolutely not!” Levi’s voice rang throughout the empty spare room in the castle. He held a protective arm out in front of me as he glared at Hanji, his shoulders tense and his hands clenched into fists. “I’m not doing it, Hanji. End of story.”

She swallowed hard and glanced down at the floor. Her reluctance was far from subtle at this point. “I know it’s not an ideal situation—”

“Tch, _ideal_?” His voice was as sharp as the blades he always wielded on the battlefield. “We’re not a pair of fucking horses you can just breed together whenever you feel like it! Neither of us can deal with kids right now—we’re in the middle of a fucking war! We both need to be out on the field, fighting our enemies. We can’t afford to be cooped up in a house for years!”

“But it won’t be for years! You don’t have to raise them yourself, if you don’t want to!”

“Watch yourself, Hanji,” I snapped, curling my fingers around Levi’s wrist. “I want kids, but not if they’re going to be used as weapons. They’re human beings, not objects. And I expect them to be treated as human beings when they’re born.”

Despite my constant desire for kids, I had to agree with Levi. I wasn’t a fucking broodmare that the military could use whenever it pleased. I was still a captain of the Survey Corps, and I intended to carry out my duties above all else. I belonged on the battlefield, not in a house with small children. At least, not yet anyway. We still had a war to fight, and that came above everything else.

“I’m not going to have kids just so you can put blades in their hands before they’re able to walk. They deserve to grow up as _children_ , not as soldiers.”

“You know that’s not what we plan to do with them,” Hanji insisted. “Besides, it’s not final. Best case scenario, the war ends and you can live happily ever after with your kids. Worst case scenario, we may need their help in the war once they’re old enough. They’ll be able to grow up as kids, I promise.”

No, that wasn’t the worst case scenario—it would be the Marleyans wiping us out forever, sparing no man, woman or child. If worse came to worse, my children would be ripped from my arms, killed right in front of me before I was killed myself. I wasn’t afraid of dying at this point in my life, but my children were another matter entirely. I would do anything to ensure their safety.

Finally, Hanji let out a heavy sigh and hung her head. “Think it over, you two. You can come back in once you’ve made your decision.” With that, she turned to the door and left, clicking the lock shut behind her.

Levi tore his wrist from my hand, brushing his fingers through his hair with a groan. He stood there for a moment, with his back to me, rubbing his scalp with his fingertips. Finally, he turned around to face me, that familiar fire still burning in those steel gray orbs.

“I’m not doing it. I have enough to worry about without adding fucking children to the mix.”

I knew he was only speaking the truth, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. I swallowed hard and nodded, casting my eyes down at the floor between us. I wanted to bring my own kids into this world, but not like this. Not under these circumstances.

He must have realized I was upset, because he let out a defeated sigh and stretched out an arm to me. He curled his hand around the back of my neck, pulling me close and resting my forehead on his. His skin was warm and soothing against my own, instantly bringing a smile to my face. No matter how stressed out or upset I was, he could always make me feel better with a simple touch.

“I didn’t mean it like that, sweetheart. You know I didn’t. I just…” He let out a frustrated sigh, wrapping his free hand around my shoulders. “I want to start a family with you. But I can’t—not until this damn war is finished. And I refuse to sell my kids off to the military even before they’re born.”

“Something tells me we don’t have much of a choice.”

Zackly was an incredibly persistent man; if he wanted something from the soldiers under his command, he would make sure he got it. When it came to the sake of humanity and its survival, mere human affairs were brushed to the side and forgotten about.

“You know we don’t have that much of a say in this, baby.” I reached up and brushed my fingers along his jawline, pressing myself even closer to his body. “One way or another, they’re going to make us have a kid. If it’s for the good of humanity, then…”

He didn’t say anything; he only held me tighter, planting a soft kiss on my forehead. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe there’s no way around it…” Suddenly, he pulled away from me, holding me at arm’s length. His gray eyes burned into mine, shining with that familiar ray of determination I loved so much. “But that doesn’t mean we’ll give them up. If you’re comfortable with it, we’ll have the kid—but they’re going to have to kill me before I let them get anywhere near you two. Boy or girl, whatever we end up having, I am _not_ going to watch them fight our wars for us.”

My throat burned at his words. This was the Levi I loved—passionate, determined, and one hundred percent possessive. He made sure the people around him knew what was his, and he made it clear that he was willing to fight for them. He was ready to lay down his life for me, as well as our unborn child. No matter what happened, I knew I could count on him to keep us both safe.

“We’ll _both_ fight for him—or her, whatever they happen to be.” With a small smile, I took his hand and placed it on the base of my stomach. “I’m not going to sit by and let them take our baby. I’ll fight with you, whatever it takes.”

The softness in those beautiful gray eyes was all the affirmation I needed. “Whatever it takes.”

He leaned in and kissed my lips, his hands cupping my face and pulling me close. That familiar fire began to burn in the pit of his stomach. All this talk about children and finally having them with the man I loved was making me all kinds of excited. And before I knew it, I had loosened the buttons on my green military overcoat, dropping it down to the floor below.

He got the hint fairly quickly; he _was_ a fast learner, after all. He scooped me up in his arms and lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He continued to kiss me as he led me over to the corner of the room, keeping his hands firmly against my ass. Suddenly, he lowered me down on my back, pressing me into a cold metal surface. He had placed me on the table at the end of the room, right next to the row of potted plants.

“You want this, sweetheart?”

I nodded at once, closing my hands over his cheeks. “I do, more than you know. I want to have a family with you, Levi. I want us to have our own kids and to raise them together, no matter what anyone else says.”

I sat up as gently as I could, bringing my mouth against the shell of his ear. He stiffened under my touch, his skin prickling as my breath clouded over his face.

“I want you to put a baby inside of me.”

He shoved me onto the table again, his lips hot and insistent against my own. A second later, my shirt was hiked up to my stomach, and my pants were pooling around my ankles. I kicked them off, along with my dress shoes, leaving me in just my white panties. As Levi stepped back to unbuckle his belt, I slid them down my legs and dropped them to the floor.

Levi was between my thighs at once, his pants gathered around his thighs and his semi-hard length pressed against my slick entrance. He kept one hand on the back of my head, keeping my lips on his, as he reached down and circled my clit with his thumb. I winced against his mouth, already feeling my juices trickle down my inner thighs. I spread my legs even further, giving him a better view of my soaked sex.

“That’s my good girl,” he whispered against my temple, “already so wet for me.” He flicked his thumb against my clit, eliciting a pathetic squeak from my lips. “You want me inside you, baby? You want me to cum in that pretty pussy and plant a baby inside you?”

His words spurred something inside me—something that was borderline animalistic. All of a sudden, I didn’t care about whether or not anyone could hear us from the hall outside. I didn’t care about the rest of the Scouts waiting for us back in the conference room. All I cared about was having his cock deep inside me, with his cum flooding my inner walls over and over again. I wanted him to come inside me as much as he could, to ensure I would get pregnant with his baby.

 _His_ baby. No one else’s—it would be his and mine, ours together. No one would be able to take our baby from us.

_Our baby._

I grasped his black hair with both hands, grinding my hips into his. “Just fuck me already, Levi.”

He slid into me at once, groaning deep in his chest as he bottomed out inside me. I curled my arms around his shoulders, my hands fisting the collar of his green military overcoat. The two of us took a moment to catch our breath before moving our hips against each other. It didn’t take long for him to pick up the pace, and before I knew it, he was thrusting into me as hard as he could.

“Stay quiet, sweetheart,” he growled against my neck. “You don’t want anyone to walk in on us, do you?”

I shook my head, but I felt my walls clench around his cock. He raised his head and stared at me, his eyebrow quirking playfully. Without warning, he began to move faster. I had to shove my fist against my mouth to silence the screams that threatened to pour from my lips.

“Oh, you _like_ that idea, don’t you? You want someone to walk in here and see you all spread out for me, right? You want them to watch me fill you up with my cum, is that it?” I whimpered, gripping the collar of his coat even tighter than before. “Of course you do. Tch, you’re such a dirty little brat…”

That fire in the pit of my stomach was quickly growing out of control. I was writhing beneath him at this point, scratching at his skin and hissing his name through my teeth. I wrapped my legs around his waist, tugging him even closer to me.

“Please, Levi… Make me cum…” Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. “I…I want you to cum inside me… _Please_!”

The table wobbled beneath me with every thrust of his hips. I squeezed his shoulders as hard as I could, muffling my sobs in the fabric of his coat. With one final moan, I let myself fall over the edge, my whole body trembling as my release washed over me. Levi reached his peak soon after, spilling his hot seed into my body.

I hugged him as tight as I could, savoring the feeling of his heart beating against mine. For a moment, I forgot about the other soldiers and guards within the castle walls. I forgot about the situation that had led us here in the first place. Right now, it was just me and Levi, wrapped up in each other’s embrace.

But as I inched closer to the edge of the table, he pushed gently on my chest, laying me back down on the cold metal surface. I swallowed hard as I felt his cock hardening inside me once again.

“I’m not done with you just yet, sweetheart.” He began to move his hips against mine, his dark gray eyes burning into my own. “I’m not stopping until you’re filled to the brim with my cum.”

I laid my head back against the table, staring up at the ceiling with a lazy smile. There was no doubt he was stopping any time soon; before the two of us left this room, he was going to make sure I got pregnant with his child.

And honestly, I didn’t have any complaints at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Tomorrow's prompt is Menophilia - which I totally get if you're not into! Additional warnings will be posted in the beginning as always. I'll see you guys then! :)


	8. October 8th: Menophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late in the day! My school lost power and I have very limited resources right now. But I promise to stay on schedule as best as I can! 
> 
> Also, I know this kink isn't for everyone, and that's okay! We all have our preferences, and there's nothing wrong with that! (Also, I don't know if Levi would actually be into this, but for the sake of this fic, let's just say that he is.) With that said, I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: period sex, menstruation kink, oral sex (female receiving), tampons

**_Day 8:_ ** _**Menophilia** | Casting Couch | Bukkake _

**_Words: 3k~_ **

“Mia, come on!”

I pulled the covers back up and over my head, eager to block out the brown-haired girl’s incessant whining. “Go away, Han. I don’t want to move!”

The side of the bed dipped under her weight as she flopped down right next to me. I rolled my eyes as her hand accidentally brushed my thigh from underneath the sheets. Even though I couldn’t see her, I knew she was glaring at me.

“You’ll feel better once you start moving, I promise! Come on, Mia. I don’t like seeing you all depressed like this!”

But I only shook my head, earning another defeated sigh from the woman above me.

I wasn’t in the mood to deal with her shit today. To be fair, I rarely ever was, but even more so when I was on my period. My day had instantly gone down the drain since I woke up a few hours ago, to find my panties soaked with blood. After a quick shower and a solo breakfast in my office, I had crawled back into bed and attempted to sleep. But I had only gotten a few minutes of rest before Hanji had barged into my bedroom, asking me where I had been during breakfast.

I always hated having my period, even when I was a young girl still living with her parents. I was grateful that Ma had always tried her best to guide me and my sister through it, answering any questions the two of us had and encouraging us to see the beauty in it.

“It’s just a natural part of growing up,” she had reassured us, as Dad covered Ben’s ears in the other room. “All girls go through it, so it’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s your body telling you that it’s ready to have kids! But don’t you get any ideas now!” she added, hugging us both close. “Your father and I expect to wait a few more years before becoming grandparents!”

Despite my mother’s best efforts to ease the pain of every month, my experiences only worsened as I grew older. By age fifteen, as Hanji and I joined the Survey Corps upon graduation, I had learned to despise my period with every inch of my being. It was hard enough moving around and keeping myself in shape as a soldier, but it was a thousand times worse when my stomach was cramping and my entire body was on fire. Usually I could just get by with using a tampon, gritting my teeth, and bearing the pain all throughout the day. But of course, that wasn’t always the case. Some months were worse than others—and sometimes they were so bad that I couldn’t be bothered to leave my bed.

This was one of those times, and it was only the first day. I groaned again, already feeling my eyes burn with tears.

Hanji let out another sigh, rubbing my arm as gently as she could. “Alright, fine. Be that way, if you want. I’ll come check on you tonight, to see if you’re any better.”

I pulled down the sheets just a bit and gave her a nod. She was always looking out for me, no matter how bitchy I had been to her. I was incredibly lucky to have her as a best friend.

She gave me a wink before pushing herself off the bed. “I’m heading out to Trost later today with Moblit. You need me to get you anything while we’re out?”

“…Maybe some more chocolate…”

Her lips stretched into a smile at that. “Alright, I’ll look for it. You got enough supplies, right?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” The two of us always kept tabs on each other whenever our time of the month rolled by. But she didn’t have to worry; I had plenty of stuff to get me through this grueling week. “Thanks, Han.”

“No problem, Mia. Make sure you get up and eat something later on, though. It’s not healthy to just lay around in bed all day.”

I scoffed as she left the room, closing the door behind her. I had been up to my neck in paperwork for the past couple of weeks, barely catching a breath in between assignments and reports. I could afford to miss a day of work, especially if I felt so shitty to begin with.

An hour or so passed, but I wasn’t able to fall back asleep. The pain in my lower abdomen was killing me, sending bolts of white-hot pain all across my stomach and thighs. I tossed and turned in the sheets, but no matter which position I was in, I couldn’t seem to get comfortable. I squeezed my eyes shut as another flash of pain hit my lower half, rubbing my stomach to relieve the tension. But like everything else I tried, it didn’t do anything at all.

Eventually, I stood up and walked around my room and office, hoping the exercise would make me feel better. When this didn’t work, I took a few sips of water from the canteen Hanji had left for me and crawled back under the covers. I groaned as the sun peeked through the blinds of the window, hitting me right in the face where my head was resting on the pillow.

_God, I fucking hate getting my period. Do I really have to go through another whole week of this? Why does life have to be such a bitch to me sometimes?_

Suddenly, there was another knock at my door—not the one in my office, but the one in my bedroom. Only two people had access to my bedroom, and one of them had already left for Trost District.

“…Levi?”

He opened the door at my feeble call, stepping inside and locking it up behind him. I pulled the covers around my head again and snuggled deeper into the mattress. Maybe if I kept myself hidden, he wouldn’t see how pathetic I was being.

“You alright?” He took a seat on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on my shoulder. “Hanji told me you weren’t feeling well.”

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Leave it to Hanji to tell my boyfriend I was currently on my period. The girl couldn’t keep her mouth shut if it meant saving her life.

“I’m okay,” I lied, gritting my teeth together. “Just going through some stuff…”

It was almost laughable. I had killed close to a hundred Titans at this point in my life. I had stared death in the face over and over again, ripping my comrades away from its jaws while watching others fall right into them. Surely I could deal with a few cramps and some bleeding, right?

_Levi must think I’m pathetic if I can’t handle this._

But he didn’t say anything on the matter. He only nodded and continued to rub small circles on my shoulder. Finally, after a few moments of silence, he began to speak again.

“I’m not as clueless as you think I am, kid. I know what you’re going through, you don’t have to hide it from me. Tell me what you need and I’ll get it for you.”

Of course. It was stupid to assume he didn’t already know what I was currently going through. He had spent the first few years of his life in a _brothel_ , for God’s sake. And considering how many years he had spent living with Isabel, and spending time with his first lover in the Underground City, it was silly to think he didn’t know what women went through every month or so. He wasn’t blind; he was probably the most observant person I knew, apart from Hanji and Erwin.

A heavy sigh flew from my lips as I pulled the covers down from my head. A blush covered my cheeks as I met his beautiful silver eyes. I knew I looked like shit—my hair was frizzy, my skin felt oily, and I felt like I weighed at least ten more pounds than usual. And on top of that, the outfit I was in wasn’t exactly modest; in my haste to get back into bed and relieve the pain in my abdomen, I had shed my pants completely, leaving me in only my green button-down shirt, my white bra, and my matching panties.

There was no other way around it: I was an absolute mess.

“I don’t think I need anything, but thanks.” It was sweet of him to offer, but I knew I would be okay. I just needed to complain for a few hours, and then I would be fine. “I have enough tampons and stuff. And Hanji’s getting me chocolate from Trost, so I’ll have that tonight…”

I winced as my lower abdomen clenched again. I pressed a hand to my stomach, massaging the skin in a feeble attempt to relieve the pain. Another whine left my lips when I realized it wasn’t doing anything to help me.

“Damn it…”

All I wanted was for the pain to ease up. Was that so much to ask?

Levi gave me one of his rare smiles, soft and sweet against his face. “You alright there, kid?”

“No, I’m not!” Fresh tears were already boiling up in my eyes, hot and persistent. “I just… I just want it to stop hurting! I’m sick of dealing with this, Levi!” I flopped down on my back against the pillows, staring up at the stained ceiling. “I just want the pain to go away…”

My only answer was another bolt of pain to my lower half. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying my best to hold back the tears.

But my eyes flew back open once I felt the sheets slide down my body. I yelped as Levi pulled them back, exposing my bare legs to the cool air above. He tossed them to the side, his eyes never leaving my white panties. In a feeble attempt to cover them, I slid my hands down to my thighs—but he grasped them in his own and pinned them to the mattress. I bit my lip hard as he stared down at me, his nose only a few inches away from my own.

“You want me to make it go away, sweetheart?”

My face reddened at his sultry tone. This wasn’t the time for him to get all sexy in front of me! That was just mean! Was he actually teasing me with sex, even though I was on my period? That was another level of cruelty I was not prepared for, especially from _him_ of all people.

Then again…what did he mean by that? Did he know of a way to ease the pain I was currently feeling? If so, what was it? I was so desperate I would try _anything_ at this point.

“Yes.” My voice was no more than a whimper. “Make it go away, Levi… Whatever you have to do, do it!”

With a smirk on his face, he leaned in and pressed his lips to my forehead. He left a trail of soft, gentle kisses down the side of my face, finally stopping at my mouth. As his tongue traced my lips, he hooked his fingers around my panties and pulled them down my thighs.

I jumped as he slid them down my legs completely, tossing them over the side of the bed. I reached down and covered myself with my hands, my face brightening with a fresh shade of scarlet. What was he doing?! If he knew about periods and what came with them, surely he didn’t want to see me down there, right?! What the fuck was he thinking?!

“Levi—!”

“Shh,” he whispered in my ear, gently pulling my hands away from my sex, “it’s alright, sweetheart. I’m going to make you feel better.” He leaned back and met my eyes evenly, blue flecks dancing in those silver orbs of his. “If you don’t want to do this, we can stop at any time. Just let me know and I’ll back off.”

I knew the rules by now. I trusted him with everything at this point, especially when it came to sex. But having sex while I was on my _period_?! It seemed so awkward and almost disgusting—and it didn’t suit Levi’s character at all! Wasn’t he worried about the mess it would make? Periods were naturally messy, but it was even worse when sex was involved. Levi despised the messy part of normal sex to begin with, so what made him think he would like fucking me while it was my time of the month?!

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do!”

“So do you want me to continue?”

I bit my lip, adverting my eyes from his for a split second. “Aren’t you…you know, _worried_ about the mess? Trust me…it looks pretty bad down there.” Even with the tampon I currently had inside me, I knew I was far from attractive at this point. I wouldn’t be surprised if he lost all interest in fucking me once he saw what I looked like down there.

His chest shook with a deep and dark chuckle. “Don’t worry about me, sweetheart. I don’t mind getting a bit messy, especially if it’s for you. I want to make you feel good, baby—and I can’t do that without getting a little bit dirty.”

With a tight swallow, I gave him a nod and allowed him to continue. It was sweet how he had put his obsession with cleanliness aside, just to give me some relief. No matter how much he denied it, he really did have a soft and almost romantic side to him.

He gave me a final kiss on the lips before lowering himself to my sex. The little white string of the tampon stuck out from between my folds, almost as if it was taunting me. But he didn’t yank it out and start undressing himself, like I thought he would. Instead, he held it gently between his fingers, pressing a light kiss to my swollen clit.

My eyes widened. What was he thinking right now? “Levi—”

Suddenly, he stood up from the bed and walked over to the closet on the far side of the room. He grabbed one of the towels on the top shelf before walking back over to me. At his little motion, I lifted my hips, allowing him to slip the towel beneath me.

At least now we didn’t have to worry about ruining the sheets.

When he was settled back down in between my thighs, he took the little string in his hand again. His eyes flickered up to me, and a fresh wave of heat washed over my body.

“Can I take it out?”

To my surprise, I was already nodding eagerly. “Yes. Go ahead.”

I was used to taking tampons in and out of my body all the time, so it didn’t really hurt. But still, it was different when someone else did it for you—it always was. As soon as it was out, a gush of warmth flooded from my thighs and onto the towel. I cringed as the blood trickled down my folds, already soaking with my arousal.

“I’m sorry—”

My hands flew to my mouth as I felt his tongue slide up my slit, from the bottom to the top, before circling around my clit. As he threw the tampon into the little garbage can on the side of the bed, Levi smirked up at me. Already I could see my blood staining the corners of his lips and the tip of his tongue—but he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

“You still taste as delicious as ever, sweetheart.”

Any response I would have given him died in my throat as he began to suck on my clit. My hands fisted into his hair, pulling him in as close as I could without hurting him. I moaned a little too loudly as he massaged my slick entrance with his fingers—and I full-on gasped as he slid two of them in with ease.

Stars flooded my vision as he began pumping them into me, his tongue flicking over my clit. I could still feel the blood sliding down my thighs, mixing in with my juices and staining my skin, but I couldn’t find it in myself to care. I was in absolute bliss, that familiar coil building up in the base of my stomach.

For a brief moment, I forgot about all the pain and discomfort that had led me to this current situation. In fact, I didn’t even feel any pain. Levi had delivered on his promise to make me feel good, and for that, I was in love with the man even more than I had been before.

“Levi!” I chanted his name over and over again as he sped up the pace, curling his fingers into my heat. I twisted my hands in his hair, groaning as he brushed against that special spot inside me. “Levi, hurry up! I’m close—I’m— _ah_!”

I trembled around his fingers as I came hard, wave after wave of pleasure pouring over my body. My juices flooded from my thighs, soaking his face and staining it with my blood. My whole body was quivering as I rested back against the pillows, threading my fingers in his hair. I didn’t even have the energy to gap at him as he licked me clean. When he was done, he looked up into my eyes, his chin dripping with blood.

“How was that, sweetheart?” He scooped some of the blood off his face and brought it to his mouth, his tongue slurping his fingers clean. “You like that?”

I could only nod silently, earning a pleased chuckle from the man above me.

“Orgasms help girls during their period, you know. Takes some of the pain off of them.” He ran his hands up my thighs, massaging them gently as he licked his red lips clean. “You don’t have anything to worry about, Mia. You taste fucking _amazing_. In fact,” he added, leaning his face close to mine, “if you’re interested, I wouldn’t mind helping you out with your pain problem again…”

At my eager nod, he smirked and made his way back down in between my legs. For once, I was actually looking forward to the rest of the week. Who knew having my period could end up to be so promising?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Tomorrow's prompt is Pegging... I'll let you guys fill in the blanks for that! ;) Let me know what you guys think, and I'll see you tomorrow!


	9. October 9th: Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have no excuse for this fic. But it's not often that Mia gets to be dominant, so it couldn't hurt to let her have the reins once in a while, right? I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: role reversal, pegging, anal sex (male receiving), toys, dirty talk, first times, light degrading language (in thought)

**_Day 9:_ ** _**Pegging** | Emetophilia | Clone Sex/Selfcest_

**_Words: 4.1k~_ **

I didn’t want to go back to the capital— _especially_ not for a whole week. Not when I had so much work waiting for me back at the base. But life liked to play her cruel little tricks on me at even the darkest of times. We were forced to go in the end, courtesy of our persistent Commander, slated to entertain the royal assembly for at least an entire seven days.

Possibly the worst part about this trip was the fact that I was alone. I wasn’t _really_ alone—I had Erwin and Hanji to keep me company. But Levi had been ordered to stay behind at the base with the rest of the Squad Leaders, to keep everything in order while we were gone. I didn’t like not having him at my side or within my reach, especially in the crowded city of Mitras. I always felt small and powerless in the grand, golden capital—but even more so now, since Levi wasn’t here with me.

My sister tried to make the visit as painless as possible, but her words and actions had little to no effect on my mood. I was in Mitras, surrounded by the richest of the rich, and practically spit on because of my occupation. There was nothing she could do to make me feel better—especially when her friends constantly cornered me and questioned me about my relationship with Levi. I was already miserable; they didn’t need to add to my sour mood.

As Erwin busied himself with the royal assembly every day, and Hanji explored the city around us, I found myself aimlessly roaming around the halls of the castle. When I grew tired of walking, I retreated back to my room and snuggled underneath the covers, where I dreamt about my home. Sometimes I would sit on the roof of the castle, staring up into the stars. My chest hurt whenever I wondered if Levi was staring up at those same stars, hoping for me to come home to him.

On the sixth night, as I waited for my sister to return from her nightly patrol of the castle, Sara ushered me inside the bedroom she shared with Leyna. My mouth ran dry as I spotted Vivienne and Elise at the end of her bed; memories of my first encounter with them were still fresh in my mind.

“What do you want this time?” Sara never brought me in here unless she wanted something from me.

She locked the door behind us, a devilish smirk on her face. “Vivienne has a present for you.”

I quirked an eyebrow. _That_ didn’t sound good.

Indeed, the black-haired girl was hiding something behind her back. When Sara nodded to her, she held it out to me. Sara pushed me closer to the pair of girls, and once I was in front of them, I started to inspect the object Vivienne held in her hands.

It was a plain silver box, still sealed with a small price tag on the corner. It was still unopened—whatever was inside it had been recently purchased. And judging by the smirks on both Vivienne’s and Elise’s faces, I had a good idea as to _who_ had bought it in the first place.

“Open it, Mia.”

I stole another glance up at the grinning girls above me. Knowing Vivienne, it had to be something taboo or illegal. Only she would know where to get such items in the first place.

I lifted the top of the box off with trembling hands, revealing the object inside. It took me a moment to realize what it was—and when I did, my face bloomed with the brightest shade of red imaginable.

It was a sex toy— _of course Vivienne would get me a sex toy_ —a dark red dildo, to be exact. But it wasn’t like the ones I had seen in those shady shops in the darkest alleys of Wall Sina. Instead, this one had a few leather straps attached to it: one came around the waist, and two others were attached underneath, to hold the thighs in place. There was a small nub in the back of the dildo, sticking out slightly but looking natural all the same.

“Vivienne!” If I wasn’t so embarrassed, I would have thrown the top of the box right in her face. “What the fuck?! What am I supposed to do with this?!”

“Come on, you’re a smart girl, Mia. Use your head.” That wicked smirk never left her lips. “It’s a strap-on. You can use it on that man of yours once you get back to your base.”

I began to feel lightheaded as everything began to sink in all at once. She wanted me to do _what_ to Levi?! Forget about that—he wasn’t going to say yes to something like that! We had a specific dynamic between us, and this was just going to throw a wrench in it all!

Besides, I couldn’t even _imagine_ taking him from behind in the same way he often did to me. I was always the receiver in that position, and he was always the giver. We never switched roles like that, unless he was in a particularly gentle mood. He was always rough and demanding, never letting me gain the upper hand. In the bedroom, he made it pretty fucking clear he was the one in charge.

He would _never_ stand for something to be shoved up his ass, even if I was the one doing it to him.

“Vivienne, I can’t do that to him! He’ll never agree to it!”

“How do you know that?” There was a devious look in her eye as she continued to hold the box out to me. “Men want what they’ve never had before. Who knows? Maybe he’ll be into the idea and want to do it with you!”

I knew there was no point in arguing with her, so I simply sighed and took the box from her hands. The stupid red strap-on stared back at me, almost like it was taunting me. With a shudder, I thought about how it would feel tied around my waist, as I drove it into Levi’s body. My skin prickled at the thought of the little whines and mewls that would spill from his lips with every thrust.

_Don’t get your hopes up, Wolf. It’s not like he’ll ever agree to it, so you might as well forget about it now._

|~|

Throughout the entire journey back to the base, I contemplated over telling Levi about the toy, which was currently stashed in the furthest pocket of my backpack. I would be dead if Hanji managed to see it, and I didn’t want to risk Erwin catching sight of it, either. This was for my eyes only—and maybe my boyfriend’s back at home.

When we got back to the base, I left for his office right away. He was relieved to see me after a whole week—I could tell by the way he wrapped me up in his arms, burying his face in my neck. His kisses were hot and needy, and his hands were persistent in tugging at my clothes. Apparently he had waited far too long, and now he was desperate to take me.

“Wait a minute.”

I held him back with my hands, swallowing the lump in my throat. He quirked an eyebrow at me, his silver eyes alight with confusion. With my trembling hands on his chest, I forced myself to speak.

“I…I want to try something different…but only if you’re interested! I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do, okay? So, if you don’t want to do it, that’s totally fine with me!”

“Tch, just spit it out already, brat.” His hands tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to him. “What is it?”

My heart felt like it would burst out of my chest at any moment. I could almost feel my teeth clattering together as I shrugged my rucksack off my shoulders and pulled out the box. I watched his face carefully as I took the top off—and his eyes went wide at the sight of the strap-on inside.

“Vivienne gave it to me, I swear! She thought we could get some use out of it… But we don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable! I don’t even know what she was thinking! I told her you’re probably not into that, so don’t feel like you have to—”

The rest of the words died in my throat as he raised his eyes to mine, the corner of his mouth perked up ever so slightly. My stomach flipped at once—I knew that look. I had seen it too many times before.

“…Levi?”

He leaned in close, with his hands on my waist and his lips brushing against the shell of my ear. “It would be rude to refuse a gift from a friend, wouldn’t it?”

My cheeks flushed a dark crimson color at his sultry tone. “…I wouldn’t exactly call her a friend…but I guess so…”

“Then we might as well get some use out of it.” He pressed a tender kiss to my cheek before turning away and walking in the direction of the bathroom. He threw a glance at me from over his shoulder, smirking at my obvious confusion. “Get the supplies and meet me in the bedroom in ten minutes. Might as well take a shit before you go shoving something up my ass, right?”

“L-Levi!”

He only smirked as he disappeared into the bathroom. With a nervous gulp, I raced out of the room and back to my own, eager to get the night started.

|~|

It didn’t take long at all for us to strip down to our underwear. With the door locked behind us, the two of us climbed onto the bed and began to prepare for the night. I bit back a moan as Levi slid my panties down my legs. I couldn’t afford to show any weakness in front of him tonight.

It took me a moment to fit the strap-on around my waist. It felt a little strange at first, with the fake cock bobbing in the air in front of me, but I would get used to it soon enough. Besides, if this little experiment turned out right, there was always the possibility of using it again in the future.

My mouth began to water as I watched him peel off his boxers and lay on his back against the pillows. I still couldn’t believe he had agreed to this—and willingly, as well. I didn’t have to convince him in any way, shape or form. He had just accepted it, like it was no big deal!

_Maybe he’s got a few kinks he hasn’t told me about yet._

I smirked at the sudden thought. Well, I guess it was time to find out, right?

I grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and squirted a generous amount of it into my hand. Before I had left Mitras, Vivienne had been kind enough to discreetly slip a bottle or two into my rucksack, and I hadn’t noticed until I was back at the base and miles away from the capital. While I had half a mind to beat her ass for making me so flustered, I couldn’t help but silently thank her for her thoughtfulness. At least she was considerate enough to make sure I was prepared.

“On your knees.”

It was weird to hear such a demand come from my own mouth instead of Levi’s. Usually he was the one ordering me around, instructing me where to stand and in what position to get in for him. But he wasn’t in charge tonight— _I_ was, and I intended to make the best of it.

He quirked an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his face, but he complied nonetheless. With a soft grunt, he shifted himself on the bed, supporting his weight on his hands and knees, with his ass right in front of me. I swallowed hard; I had always loved his backside, but now I was seeing it in such a different light.

_He’s mine tonight. All mine._

“Let me know if it gets to be too much. If you want to stop, just let me know.” He always took the time to give me an out, so why shouldn’t I do the same for him?

But he merely shrugged, casting me another smirk from over his shoulder. “I’ll be fine, brat. Just go slow—and don’t shove it too far in!”

I had to laugh at that. Even though he was trying to put up a confident front, I could tell he was a bit nervous. Shit jokes were his go-to weapon whenever he was feeling antsy. “But I thought you just took care of that problem…”

“I did, but I don’t want to be backed up for the next few days.” With a huff, he turned back around, hanging his head over the bed.

I leaned over his back, pressing a soft kiss in between his shoulder blades. “Trust me, Levi. I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

He was always gentle with me, no matter what we did in the bedroom. It was only fair that I return the favor whenever I took control. Besides, it was our first time doing something so daring. I owed it to him to make it as pleasurable for him as I possibly could.

I sat back on my heels with my thighs spread apart, spreading the lube over my fingers and around his hole. He tensed up at my touch at first, but he did his best to relax. When he gave me a nod, I slipped a finger inside. I kept my free hand on his hips, massaging him gently to take his mind off the pain.

“You okay?”

“Tch, I’m fine!” He glared at me from over his shoulder once more. “If I can’t take a few fingers, how am I supposed to take a fucking cock?”

The ring of muscle tightened around my finger, earning another hiss from the man in front of me. His face contorted in pain, and when he met my eyes again, I could see the obvious regret shining in them.

“Sorry, kid. I’m just…not used to this yet.”

As gently as I could, and still keeping my finger inside of him, I climbed over him again and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “It’s alright, baby. It’s our first time—it doesn’t have to be perfect. You want to stop, or you want to keep going?”

I had no problem stopping if that’s what he wanted. His well-being was much more important than either of our pleasure.

But he shook his head. “Keep going. Just don’t stop for too long. Make sure you move.”

I nodded again, leaning back and taking my original spot behind him. I curled my finger against him, massaging his insides as gently as I could. He groaned low in his throat, but he made no move to pull away. I took it as a sign to continue, and I slid another finger inside.

“Is this okay?”

His breath came out in heavy pants, his hands fisting into the sheets below. “Y-yeah. Just move.”

I did as he said, moving them in and out at a constant pace. If I left them in for too long without moving, he would start to grow antsy, and then neither of us would be satisfied. I had to stretch him out, to prepare him in the same way he always prepared me. I wouldn’t be leaving this room tonight unless I knew for certain he was enjoying himself.

His grunts soon dissolved into needy moans, and it wasn’t long before he was pushing his ass against my hand, eager to feel more of me. I couldn’t help but smirk as I added a third finger, curling them in and out of his heat. His breaths were ragged as I stretched him out, with his head hanging in between his arms.

“That feel good, baby?”

He nodded eagerly, pushing against me once again. “Fuck, Mia—” He swallowed hard, shuddering as I scissored him with my fingers. “Damn it—you’re so…”

“So what, skilled?” I stifled a laugh as I continued to pump my fingers into him. “I’ve had a lot of practice with my fingers, baby.”

Seeing him in such a vulnerable position was starting to get me all riled up. I wanted nothing more than to pound that fucking dildo into his ass, as hard as I could until he saw stars—but I had to wait. I wasn’t going to rush this for him. He was my main concern right now—actually, he was my _only_ concern. All I cared about was whether or not he was enjoying himself.

And judging by the needy whimpers that fell from his mouth, that seemed to be the case.

As gently as I could, I slid my fingers out of him and grabbed the bottle of lube again. I smeared some on my palms and onto the dildo, coating every inch of the toy with the liquid. He watched me from over his shoulder, his face already a bright shade of pink.

When I was finished, I positioned myself behind him, with the tip of the dildo pushing against his entrance. I leaned over him and kissed his cheek with a smile. “You ready, captain?”

He nodded, stealing one last kiss from my lips. “I’ll be fine. I trust you.”

My throat tightened up at his words. He was a man of few words, rarely letting his emotions consume him. But during these gentle moments, when I had him all to myself, he was willing to let that cold demeanor slip away. Although he didn’t express it in the same way I did, I knew he loved me just as much as I loved him.

I pulled away from him, gripping his waist with one hand and pulling him up slightly. He moaned as I slid the tip of the fake cock inside, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. His own cock hung heavily beneath him, already red and leaking silvery fluid. I made a mental note to tend to it later in the evening. If things went right, we were going to be at it for a _long_ time.

“Relax, baby.” My hands circled his hips as I pushed further in, inch by inch. “I’ve got you. You’re okay, I promise. You’re doing so well for me, baby…”

My words stirred a memory inside my head: with a smile, I remembered the night I had lost my virginity to Levi, and how he had done his best to make sure I was as comfortable as possible. Now it was my turn, and I was determined to return the favor as much as I could. He was the vulnerable one now, trusting me to take care of him, just as he took care of me that night. I had promised to do so, and I was going to deliver on that promise, no matter what.

Finally, the dildo was all the way in. He growled low in his throat, his fists tearing at the sheets below. I continued to rub his hips, doing my best to ease the pain. But going by the way he kept pushing against me, to feel even more of the toy inside him, he was far from being uncomfortable.

“You good so far?”

He sucked in a heavy breath, lowering his upper half onto the bed. As he hiked his ass further up against me, he shot me a lazy smirk from over his shoulder.

“Never been better, sweetheart. Now show me what you can _really_ do.”

_Well, I guess that answers that question._

I pulled my hips back, sliding the dildo back and forth at a gentle pace. I kept my thrusts slow but constant, eliciting a slew of curses from the captain’s mouth. He pressed himself deeper into the mattress, muffling his moans with the pillows resting below his head. Every time I pushed the toy back into him, he would let out a throaty groan, his cock twitching against his stomach.

“Hurry up,” he growled against the pillow, “don’t tease me, you fucking brat.”

_If you insist, captain._

I positioned my hips at different angles, trying to find a spot that would work for both of us. Vivienne had told me just before I left the capital that the prostate was extremely sensitive—it was basically a male version of the G-spot. If I had my hips just right, I would be able to make him feel as good as he always made me feel.

Suddenly, just as I scooped my hips, he threw his head back and moaned. I froze at the sound—it was much more high-pitched than the sounds he usually let out. Had I finally found his prostate?

I chewed on my bottom lip before repeating the action. He moaned again, practically shoving his ass into my hips and taking the toy deeper.

“More.”

He didn’t have to tell me twice.

I began to thrust into him, making sure to hit that same spot over and over again. He whined and whimpered with each movement, reminded me of myself whenever he decided to be rough with me. Whenever I pulled back from him, he would press his hips into mine, already eager to be filled again.

I bit back a smirk at the sight before me. Who knew Humanity’s Strongest Soldier would enjoy having his ass fucked like a bitch in heat?

I picked up the pace, grinding the toy deeper into his ass with every thrust. Meanwhile, the raised bump in the harness of the strap-on was brushing against my clit perfectly, providing a delicious amount of friction. If I kept this up, there was no doubt the two of us would reach our peaks together.

“Mia,” he whined into the soft pillow, “Mia… _fuck_ , Mia!”

My face flushed red at the sound of his needy voice. Without warning, I leaned over and gripped his leaking cock in my hand, stroking it harshly. He trembled beneath me, nearly sobbing into the pillow.

“That’s it, captain.” My clit ached with every thrust of my hips; already I could feel that familiar coil tightening in my stomach. “Come for me. I know you can do it, baby.”

I sped up the pace with my hand, rubbing him as hard as I could. But my movements were quickly getting out of control. He wasn’t the only one who was losing it—every grind of my hips brought another bolt of pleasure through my body. It wouldn’t be long before I let go completely.

“Levi!” I chanted his name with every sloppy thrust of my hips. Wave after wave of ecstasy flooded my body, turning my words to mush in my mouth. “Fuck, Levi!”

“Mia,” he moaned, shifting his face against the pillow. “Mia—ah, _fuck_! _Mia_!”

He slumped against the mattress, screaming my name into the pillow below. His whole body quivered beneath my own, his cock twitching one final time in my hand. Hot spurts of cum coated my hand as he bucked against me. At the same time, the coil in my lower abdomen snapped, and I groaned out his name against the space between his shoulder blades.

I was a heaving mess by the time I was able to come to my senses. As gently as I could, I straightened myself out and slid the dildo out of him. When it was out, I unclipped the harness and tossed it to the floor. I would clean it up later. Right now, I had to see how Levi was faring.

Thankfully, he didn’t seem too shaken up. He shifted on his back, gazing up at me with a lazy smile. When he held out his arms I nestled myself into them, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“How was that? I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”

“Tch, of course you didn’t. It’ll take a lot more than getting fucked in the ass to hurt me.”

I only shrugged, silently remembering the whines that left his throat with every thrust of my hips. Maybe now wasn’t the best time to bring that up, especially when he was in such a good mood.

As I snuggled deeper into his chest, I began to wonder how many times he would allow me to do that to him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt will be Somnophilia - consensual, of course! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and I'll see you tomorrow for the next one!


	10. October 10th: Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite kinks to write - when it's consensual, of course! So I was really excited to write this fic. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: consensual somnophilia, oral sex (male receiving), role reversal, slight daddy kink, vaginal sex

**_Day 10:_ ** _Mommy/Daddy Kink | **Somnophilia** | Scissoring _

**_Words: 2.7k~_ **

Mornings with Levi were the best part of my day. While I enjoyed spending my nights in his bed, there was just something about the morning that made me love him even more. Perhaps it was the way he would wake me up with gentle kisses on my back and shoulders, before leaning up and nuzzling his face into my neck. Or maybe it was the way he always had an arm around me, just to make sure I couldn’t slip away from him in the night. Or maybe it was how vulnerable he looked in his sleep, like nothing could ever hurt him again. Whatever it was, it had me melting within a matter of seconds.

On rare days, he would still be asleep when I woke up. I would always turn to face him, as gently as I could, just to make sure I wouldn’t disturb him. I knew how precious his sleep was to him, given that he only got a few hours every night or so. He was Humanity’s Strongest, after all. He needed as much rest as he could possibly get.

On those soft and sleepy mornings, I would watch his chest slowly rise and fall, gentle puffs of air warming my skin. His black hair would tickle my forehead on the pillow, and his lips would part slightly. When I was sure he was in too deep of a sleep to move, I would trace the scars that littered his chest and upper arms, remembering the stories he had told me. I would pair each scar with the age he had received them: he had gotten the one on the right side of his chest at sixteen years old, the one on his neck at twenty-three, and the one on his upper left arm at twenty-eight. I had stitched that one up myself, back when we were still recovering from the loss of our first squad.

It was strange, to see a powerful man in such a relaxed state… But I loved it all the same. He deserved every bit of peace he could get in this world.

There was also another reason I loved our mornings together so much. Sometimes, when he woke up from his slumber before me, he would take it upon himself to pleasure me—while I was still asleep. I had to admit, as exhausted as I felt afterwards, it was a great way to start the day.

Of course, it was all consensual. He had told me about this little fantasy of his a few weeks prior, and knowing of his tendency to lie awake in the long hours of the night into the early morning, I agreed at once. We were no strangers to sleepy sex at midnight, when either of us (or the both of us) found ourselves unusually horny. It was a fun, spur-of-the-moment thrill for each of us at the end of the day. Just another way to blow off steam.

But more often than not, he was always the one pleasuring me. He always woke up before me, so I knew it was only expected of him at this point. Still, it would be nice to please him for a change, instead.

Thankfully, when I woke up the next morning, it appeared my wish had come true.

Levi was still in a deep sleep by the time I woke up, just as the sun’s first rays were beginning to peak over the horizon. The sky was still dark, but a few birds chirped happily in the winter morning air. At least the windows were closed; it had been freezing last night. And judging by Hanji’s earlier prediction that we were due for a snowstorm, it would only get colder.

I twisted myself onto my side, blinking the sleep from my eyes. I couldn’t help but smile as I watched the love of my life twitch in his sleep, the corner of his mouth perking up slightly. He groaned softly before rolling onto his back, still keeping his hand around mine. The two of us had fallen asleep holding hands last night, since he had woken up from another nightmare. I knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep unless he knew I was with him, so I offered to hold him for the rest of the night. He didn’t say anything, but I could tell by the way he relaxed in my arms he was grateful for the offer.

My eyes widened when I realized the vulnerable position he was in. flat on his back, with his hands above his chest. He was powerless to stop me, no matter what I tried to do to him.

The devious thought brought a smile to my face. Before I knew it, I was already slithering down toward the end of the bed.

Levi remained fast asleep as I brought myself to his hips. As gently as I could, I swept the sheets to the side, bunching them up around his thighs. I waited a few seconds, just to make sure I hadn’t disturbed him. When he continued to lay there, still lost in his slumber, I hooked my fingers around the waistline of his boxers and tugged them down to his ankles and off his legs.

His cock was already half hard, straining against the black fabric of his boxers. My mouth watered at the sight of it; even though I had just had it inside me the other day, it had been more than a few weeks since I had tasted it. A warm rush of arousal pooled between my thighs as I thought of my throat tightening around his cock as he pounded it into my mouth.

 _No, not yet._ I had to wait. Right now, I would be as slow and gentle as I could. I wanted to wake him up, after all, not tire him out right off the bat. I had to be patient. There would be other times to be rough with him.

I leaned over his hips, slowly wrapping my hand around his hardened length. At the faintest brush of skin on skin, he groaned and shifted on the bed. Luckily, he didn’t seem to be awake; he merely turned his head to the other side of the pillow and continued to doze off, still on his back in front of me.

_That’s good. If he moves and lays on his side, I’m fucked._

I had to get this done as quickly as I could, while I still had the chance. I didn’t know when I would wake up before him again and surprise him like this. I couldn’t let this opportunity slip away.

I began to stroke him, moving my hand up and down his shaft as gently as I could. Even in his sleep, he responded to my touch so well. Within a matter of seconds, he was already fully hard in my hand, his cock red and leaking silvery fluid.

I smirked at his sleeping face. _That’s my good boy._

Only when he was asleep could I really be dominant around him. And only in my mind, as well—I would be dead if he ever heard me say such a thing to him. His pride and dominant nature were much too important, but as much as I loved them in the bedroom, it was nice to have control over him for a change.

I tightened my grip on him, pressing my thumb to the tip and smearing the fluid all around the head. This earned another sleepy groan from him, but his eyes remained shut. His cock twitched in my hand, practically begging to be sucked properly. Apparently my hand wasn’t doing much for it.

Well, it had been long enough, right? I was patient, but I wasn’t _that_ patient.

I leaned further down on the bed, settling on my stomach in between his spread legs. With a deep breath, I lowered my hand and slid him into my mouth, taking him in as far as I could. Almost instantly, his face scrunched up in his sleep, his eyebrows knitting together and his mouth falling open. But he remained fast asleep, with his eyes still shut.

_Such a good boy, Levi. You always are for me. Now just lean back and let your favorite girl take care of you._

I started to bob my head, slipping him deeper down my throat with every thrust. I kept my eyes on his face the entire time—I didn’t want to miss a second of this. He looked so damn peaceful right now, so happy and content, and he probably didn’t even know why. He had no idea that I was currently sucking him off in his sleep.

I wrapped my hand around the rest of his shaft, stroking it with each bob of my head. I hummed softly around his dick—almost instantly, Levi jerked in his sleep and actually _moaned_. He rarely ever moaned in the bedroom. With him, it was always grunts, groans, and maybe a few growls. But he never moaned outright—not unless he was getting a really good blowjob.

Secretly, I was starting to enjoy this side of him way too much. He was completely at my mercy, totally unaware of what I was actually doing to him. He had no control over me whatsoever, which was quite a shift for him. Usually he held all the power in the bedroom, often making me submit to his demands. But for now, _I_ was the one calling the shots. It was _his_ turn to lie back and take it, just as I had done so many times in the past.

His breath came out in heavy pants, his cock practically throbbing between my lips. I pulled him out only for a moment, wrapping my lips around the head of his cock. When I gave it a sharp suck, he grasped the sheets in his fists and arched his back, slipping it even further down my throat.

_Good boy, Levi. Very good boy._

Suddenly, his silver eyes flew open, darting down to my amber ones immediately. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off with another harsh suck. I dragged my tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock, eliciting another soft moan from his lips.

“Mia— _fuck_ , baby, what are you doing…?”

Everything about him made me want to melt: his wild black hair, the line of sweat sliding down his forehead, his deep voice still laced with sleep—the man practically radiated sex appeal.

And he was all mine.

I bobbed my head even faster, savoring the taste of him against my tongue. He threw his head back against the pillows, bucking his hips into my mouth. I nearly gagged at the sudden thrust, but I managed to hold myself together.

“Ah, _shit_ —fuck! Mia…Mia, _please_ …”

My eyes widened. Had he just _begged_ for me to let him come?

It was official: sleepy Levi was my favorite Levi.

I pulled my lips away with a soft pop, grasping his cock in my hand. He whined at the sudden loss of my mouth—but his eyes lit up when he saw me sliding my panties down my legs. Before he even had a chance to speak, I was straddling his hips, pressing the tip of his cock against my dripping entrance.

“I want you to cum inside me.”

I sank myself down on him, taking him all in one swift thrust. My eyes screwed shut as I began grinding my hips into his, placing my hands on his warm, rigid chest. His hands flew to my waist, gripping handfuls of skin and guiding me down to him with every thrust of my hips.

“Mia,” he moaned again, “you’re so tight, baby…”

 _I know_. I threw my head back, groaning out his name. Already I could feel that familiar coil twisting itself in the base of my stomach.

“Mmm… You feel so good inside me, Daddy…”

My eyes shot open at once. I froze in mid-thrust, slapping my hands over my mouth.

_Shit._

_Why did I say that?! I didn’t think that’s something I’m in to! I’m not into that! But why did it just slip out like that?!_

_Oh, fuck me! He’s staring at me! What do I do?! I’ve probably just ruined the mood! God, I’m so fucking stupid!_

Levi quirked an eyebrow at me, a sleepy smile etched onto his face. “‘Daddy,’ huh? That’s a new one.”

“I-I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be.” He tightened his hands around my hips, holding me in place as he sat up on the bed. He pressed his bare chest to the front of my sleep shirt, his warm hands sliding up and over the small of my back. “I could get used to it, sweetheart.”

I fought the urge to sigh in relief. _At least he’s not weirded out by the name…_ His preferred titles were _sir_ and _captain_. I never really gave it much thought, how he would react to _daddy_.

A sharp gasp flew from my lips as he bucked his hips into mine. I dug my nails into his shoulders, scraping his skin with every hard thrust. As I threw my head back, I could feel his hot breath clouding over my ear.

“Tell me,” his chest rumbled against mine, “do you like having Daddy’s hard cock deep inside you?”

Every bit of control I had gained evaporated in an instant. Just like that, I was a trembling, moaning mess, at his mercy once again.

“Y-yes…” I stifled a moan when I felt his hot lips press against my throat.

“Oh, I bet you do,” he mumbled, thrusting into me even harder than before. “You always do, sweetheart.”

The coil in my stomach was only getting tighter. I gripped his shoulders as hard as I could, squeezing my eyes shut. I fell limp in his arms, wave after wave of bliss flooding over me. I was so close—I didn’t think I’d be able to hold out for much longer.

“Levi,” I whimpered, “ _Levi_ —oh, fuck… _Please_!”

His mouth was on my ear again. “You wanna cum, baby? You wanna cum on Daddy’s cock, is that it?”

I barely had the strength to smile. _He really seems to like this new “daddy” name…_ “Y-yes! Please, Daddy… Please let me cum!”

He didn’t have to be told twice.

One, two, three more brutal thrusts was all it took to bring me over the edge. I moaned his name as loud as I could, hugging him close to my chest and burying my face in his neck. Pure white flooded my vision, and my walls clamped tightly around his cock. It didn’t take long for him to reach his own release, either. When he did, he groaned deep into the side of my neck, his hot cum splashing against my inner walls.

A few moments passed before either of us moved. When we did, Levi lifted me off of him and laid back down on the bed, pulling me into his chest. I couldn’t help but frown at the action. Usually by now, he would be rushing to get us both in the shower to clean up. But right now, that seemed to be the furthest thing from his mind.

“Levi?” I glanced up at his face—and I smiled when I realized his eyes were already closed. “Aren’t we going to clean up?”

He groaned, turning his head to the side. “Tired,” he mumbled against the top of my head. “We can wait a bit.”

I didn’t have any objections to cuddling with him for a little while longer. Besides, he needed all the rest he could get. If a round of morning sex was what it took to get him to sleep more, then so be it.

But it was only a matter of time before I heard his soft snores above me. With a lazy smile, I shifted the covers back over our bodies and snuggled deep in his chest. Only when I felt his arms tighten around me did I finally close my eyes, allowing myself to drift back into sleep’s clutches once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is Stockings - and it's another short one, so I apologize in advance! But I'm still happy with it, and I can't wait to share it with you guys. Let me know what you guys think, and I'll see you for the next fic! :)


	11. October 11th: Stockings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit on the shorter side, so I apologize for that! It focuses on teasing and suggestive themes instead of actual sex, but I still had fun writing it! Also, I really like the idea of Mia in stockings - in my opinion, they suit her so well! 
> 
> Warnings: sexual innuendos, suggestive themes, implied sex

**_Day 11:_ ** _Watersports | Temperature Play | **Stockings** _

**_Words: 1.6k~_ **

It started out as an innocent trip to Stohess District on one of our days off. It was supposed to be a girl’s day out, with just the four of us spending the day window shopping. But at the last minute, Hanji insisted on staying in her lab to finish her work, and Nanaba wanted to help Mike out with some extra paperwork. That left just me and Petra to head out on our own, touring the city until sunset.

The red-haired girl was much more interested in browsing through the shops than I was, so I let her take the lead. With a bright smile on her face, she led me through every store and shop the district had to offer, with her fingers curled around my own. All the while, the two of us talked about anything that came to mind: our families, our childhood memories, the boys we used to date when we were younger, and everything in between. It was nice to spend some one-on-one time with her; I rarely got a chance to speak with her without Hanji breathing down my neck.

Around noon, the two of us came across a narrow alley on the edge of the city. A few tiny stores were stationed along the sidewalk, and although it was a bit darker than the rest of the district, there was still a good amount of people moving in and out of the shops. With a nod in her direction, the two of us headed into the first store on our right.

It was a little clothing store filled with fancy dresses and suits and puffy skirts. It was a little too much for my taste, but Petra dragged me further in anyway. “I would never really wear them,” she insisted as she pulled me over to the wall with the ruffled blouses, “but they’re so nice to look at!”

I couldn’t argue with her there. They _were_ kind of pretty, with their soft colors and silky material. I could definitely see my sister wearing these in the future, if she didn’t own some of them already.

Finally, the two of us made it to the far end of the store. This was where most of the nightgowns and sleepwear were kept…but something felt off about them. I didn’t want to bring it up to Petra, because I didn’t want her to feel embarrassed, but a good number of these outfits were a little more on the revealing side.

Tiny silk dresses with necklines that stretched down to your chest and skirts that barely hugged your thighs stared back at us. They came in all different kinds of colors—red, baby blue, gold, silver, black—and a majority of them were threaded with lace on the collars and straps. They were cute, but at the same time, they were too risqué for my liking. And if I had to guess, I didn’t think Petra was all that interested in them, either. 

But just as we were about to leave for the front of the store, I saw them: on the shelf below the dresses was a collection of stockings and leggings. Many of them matched the nightgowns up above, and they were just as gorgeous as they were. However, they were a bit more subtle in their attempts to be suggestive; unlike the dresses, I had no problem picturing myself in those stockings.

Petra quirked an eyebrow at me as I held up a pair of black stockings to my legs. They reached up all the way to the thigh, covering most of my leg. “Oh, you’re going to get some?”

“Maybe.” But I had already made up my mind. “I like the way they look!”

And if my assumptions were correct, they were going to help me rile up a certain clean freak tonight when we got back to base.

|~|

Luckily, the stockings weren’t as pricy as I had thought they were. I paid for them with a smile, while Petra bought herself a simple but pretty yellow blouse. With our purchases under our arms, the two of us left the shop and began our trek back to the base.

As soon as I parted ways with Petra, I made my way to Levi’s office. I knew he was probably in a meeting with Erwin, so his office would be free. I had a little bit of time before I had to meet up with him later tonight. Until then, I would wait for him in his bedroom.

_Perfect._

Using the spare key he had given me a few months ago, I entered his office and locked the door behind me. It was empty, just as I thought. With a mischievous smile, I clutched my new stockings and made my way to his bedroom.

Once I stepped inside, I stripped off my clothes and dropped them to the floor, leaving myself in nothing but my bra and panties. I opened his closet and fished out a fresh gray shirt, holding it up to my face and breathing in Levi’s familiar pine scent. With a smile, I pulled it over my shoulders and buttoned it up. I didn’t know why, but I always felt safe and warm whenever I wore Levi’s shirts. It felt like he was here with me, even when he really wasn’t.

I took a seat on the edge of the bed, pulling the stockings out of the bag the lady at the store had given me. They were soft and silky, the black material slipping through my fingers. As carefully as I could, to make sure I didn’t rip the fabric, I pulled one of them over my right leg. While they weren’t really see-through, they were definitely skin tight. In my opinion, they fit my legs perfectly.

 _Now all I need is for Levi to come here tonight_. I smiled at the thought, pulling the other stocking over my left leg. Wouldn’t he be in for a treat when he came home tonight?

Suddenly, there was a creak at the front of the room. I glanced over my shoulder just in time to see the door swing open, with Levi standing in the doorway. My heart froze in my chest as his eyes met mine, widening ever so slightly. I sat there on the edge of the bed, too scared to even breathe, with my fingers around the hem of the stocking I had just pulled on.

Here I was, seated on his bed, in nothing but my panties, my bra, his gray shirt, and a pair of stockings that stretched up to my thighs. I was surprised I could even look him in the eye at this point.

“…I thought you had a meeting with Erwin…?”

“It ended earlier than I expected.” His lips tugged up into a smirk as he closed the door behind him, flipping the lock with a snap. I swallowed hard as he took a step closer to the bed. “What’s all this?”

He didn’t seem annoyed that I was in his room, nor did he seem displeased with my choice of attire. Instead, he was merely curious, wondering why I was dressed so provocatively on his bed in the late afternoon.

“I…” I swallowed once more, finally releasing the elastic band with a snap. “…I picked these up in Stohess today… I was going to show you tonight, but…” _I didn’t expect you to be back so early!_

I didn’t have enough time to build up my confidence. I had been thrown for a loop, and now he had the upper hand. My chances of taking him by surprise were long gone by now, as much as I hated to admit it.

My throat tightened as he walked around the bed to stand directly in front of me. When I realized he was still staring at the silky black stockings, I pushed my thighs together. I hated the fact I could never tell what he was thinking, especially during times like these.

“…Well? Say something already…” I didn’t know how much longer I could take this deafening silence between us.

Suddenly, he peeled his jacket off his shoulders and set it on the nightstand beside the bed. His cravat followed soon after, and a few moments later, he was unlacing his boots and kicking them off to the side.

“You’re such a little tease, you know that?” My face bloomed with heat as he pushed on my chest, pressing me into the mattress as gently as he could. He quickly took his usual spot above me, his hands on either side of my head. “Sitting in here all alone, wearing nothing but those tights…” A moan flew from my lips as he kissed my jaw, leaving little bites in his wake. “What were you hoping to get out of me by dressing like this, sweetheart?”

At the familiar nickname, I began to feel my confidence grow. There was no doubt he liked these stockings, just as I had hoped. Now all I had to do was cater to his fantasies.

“Nothing much,” I whispered, pulling apart the first couple of buttons on his shirt. “I was just hoping you would like them as much as I do.”

He curled his arms around me, inching me further up the bed and placing me against the pillows. His hands were warm and firm under my thighs, the elastic hem of the stockings a thin barrier between his skin and mine.

“I love them, sweetheart,” he chuckled, leaving a trail of hot kisses down my neck. “You look fucking gorgeous in them. But you know what I would love even more than them?”

My heart raced at the sultry tone of his voice. “What’s that?”

He leaned back on his heels, lifting my legs up and over his shoulders. I bit back a moan as he pressed a tender kiss to the inside of my thigh, just above the hem of the black fabric.

“If you would let me fuck you in them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Tomorrow's prompt is Shotgunning, which I've never written before but I'm optimistic! I hope to see you then! :)


	12. October 12th: Shotgunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this fic is probably one of the most difficult I've written so far, only because I'm not all that familiar with drugs and the concept of shotgunning lol. But I tried my best! And as a side note, the drug coderoin comes from the Lost Girls OVA with Annie - I highly recommend it if you haven't seen it yet! Also, I just want to say that I don't condone any kind of drug abuse! Please be safe and responsible, my dear readers! With that said, I hope you enjoy this one! :)
> 
> Warnings: drug use, implied past drug use, brief possession of drugs, shotgunning, implied sex

**_Day 12:_ ** _Feet | **Shotgunning** | Dacryphilia _

**_Words: 2.4k~_ **

Sasha and Connie were up to something. Well, to be fair, when were they not up to something? But this time, I could tell it was different. They seemed…much more nervous around the other soldiers, especially me and Levi.

And when I lingered around in the barn after dinner to tend to Edel, I quickly learned why.

“So this comes all the way from the _capital_?! I don’t believe it!”

“Trust me, that’s what the man said. He said it was made right in Wall Sina. They’ve got loads of these things, just lying around! He said he would give some to me to try out, but I would have to pay for the next batch…”

_Wait, batch? What are they talking about?_

Giving Edel one last pat on the nose, I tiptoed over to the back door of the barn. Sasha and Connie were right outside, huddled down in the dirt, with their backs turned to me. I pressed my back against the barn door, tilting my head and straining my ears.

_What are those two troublemakers up to?_

“So how does this work? Do we eat it?”

“No, maybe we just swallow it…”

“I’ve never seen something like that before… It’s so tiny!”

My eyes widened. _Wait, what? Tiny? What do they have?_

Finally, I peeked my head around the door and gazed over their heads. My stomach dropped to my shoes at the sight before me.

Resting in Connie’s hand was a small bunch of pills—but not the kind that Dr. Stuber gave out to injured patients at the medical wing. These little pills were a bluish-gray color, no more than the size of a fingernail.

I knew what those were. Leyna had told me about them, ever since she had started working with the Military Police. It was usually spotted in Wall Sina, but it wasn’t uncommon for it to make itself known in the outer districts.

“Braus! Springer!”

The two cadets jumped at my voice, and Connie nearly dropped the pills altogether. The pair of them scrambled to their feet, pressing their fists to their chests in a sloppy salute. Both of them were red-faced and breathing heavily. Connie’s hand was trembling—the same hand that now gripped the little bunch of pills.

I stepped out of the barn, crossing my arms over my chest. To them, I probably looked furious—but in truth, I was more scared than angry. I knew what those pills were capable of, especially in the hands of two innocent teenagers.

“Hand them over, Springer.”

Connie jolted, his forehead prickling with sweat. “Uh… I-I don’t know what y-you’re talking about, Captain Wolf! We don’t have anything, I swear!”

“He’s right!” Sasha chimed in. Even though she was shaking in her boots, she was still determined to help her friend out. “We weren’t doing anything wrong!”

“I’m not as stupid as you think I am.” I held my hand out, creasing my forehead into a frown. “Hand. Them. Over.”

A few moments of silence passed. Finally, with a defeated look in Sasha’s direction, Connie reached out and placed the pills in my hand. There were seven in total—more than enough to pose a lethal threat to a pair of teens. I shook my head and slid them into my pocket. I would hand them over to Erwin later.

“Do you even know what those are, cadets?”

Neither of them answered. Of course, they didn’t know what they were. They were too innocent. Besides, neither of them struck me as the type to sneak into back alleys to purchase illegal drugs for a quick high. It had been an honest mistake—but it was one I was determined they wouldn’t make again.

“Those are drugs. It’s called coderoin, and it’s illegal. If you get caught with these things by the wrong people, you can say goodbye to your jobs as soldiers and say hello to the dungeons in Mitras.”

At this, they both looked absolutely horrified. Now I knew they hadn’t acted with malice. They had been taken advantage of, and they didn’t know any better. At the end of the day, it wasn’t their fault.

“C-captain, we’re sorry! We didn’t mean it!”

“Sasha’s right, it was a mistake! Please, don’t turn us in!”

I held up a hand, silencing them both. “Calm down, I’m not going to do that. You two know you were in the wrong, and that’s what matters. I won’t bother punishing you guys, I know you didn’t mean to do it. However,” I added, upon seeing the muscles in their faces relax, “I don’t ever want to find these things in your possession again. They’re extremely dangerous and addictive. Once you’re hooked on them, it’s almost impossible to stop. Do you understand me?”

The two of them nodded furiously. “Yes, captain!”

“Good. Now get out of here—and try not to get into any more trouble, alright?”

The poor kids nearly ran into each other as they raced back toward the barracks. I watched them go, rolling my eyes and sighing. Those two… Sometimes they were more trouble than they were worth. But I still cared for them, and I knew of their worth as soldiers. Sasha was a skilled hunter, and Connie was a constant source of inspiration for his comrades. While the two of them did prefer to joke around instead of training, they were both fitting soldiers. The Survey Corps was lucky to have them.

I headed back toward the castle, patting the front pocket of my pants. The pills were still inside, snug against the white fabric.

I would hand them over to Erwin in the morning.

|~|

By the time I had gotten back to my office, Levi was already inside waiting for me. I wasn’t surprised; I had given him a spare key a few weeks ago. It was about time he started using it.

His eyes went wide as I placed the pills on the desk. “What are those?”

“What do you think? They’re drugs. Braus and Springer had them, but they didn’t even know what to do with them.”

He rolled his eyes, his lips making that little _tch_ sound I loved so much. “Of course they didn’t. Those two are so fucking clueless sometimes.”

I shrugged my shoulders before plopping down in the chair behind my desk. “Don’t tease them too much. They didn’t know any better.” I leaned back in my seat, stretching my arms out behind me. “I’m just happy they didn’t try to eat them. Neither of those kids need any drugs in their system. They’re hyper enough as it is.”

He only hummed before walking over to my desk. He propped himself up on the edge, crossing his arms over his chest. He kept his eyes fixed on the small group of pills still resting on the surface.

Before I could ask him what was wrong, he snatched one of them up and brought it up close to his eye. “Coderoin?”

I blinked. “How did you…?”

“It’s practically everywhere in the Underground,” he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the pill. “Everyone down there used it at some point.”

I shouldn’t have been surprised. He had been a _gang leader_ down there, for God’s sake. Of course he would recognize certain drugs; he had probably even stolen and delivered a few of them, too.

“Oh. …Did _you_?”

I knew it was a risky move, asking the great Captain Levi if he had ever taken drugs during his time in the Underground City. But I couldn’t help myself. My curiosity had gotten the best of me, as usual.

Thankfully, he didn’t seem too offended. He merely smirked at me, still rolling the pill between his thumb and forefinger. “A few times.”

_Wait, what?!_

“Y-you did?! But…how are you not addicted?!”

“If you know how to take it the right way, you can avoid getting addicted altogether. Don’t take so much of it at one time, and you should be fine. It’s all about restraint, sweetheart.” He leaned back on my desk, dropping the little pill into my outstretched hand. “If you don’t have that, you won’t get very far to begin with.”

I stared at the little gray pill in my palm, mentally tracing the ridges and embedded numbers in the surface. With a gulp, I realized it was the same color as Levi’s eyes.

“…Can you show me?”

He stifled a laugh before raising a hand up to my head and ruffling my hair. “Whatever you want, kid. Just promise you don’t pass out before the _real_ fun begins.”

|~|

Maybe this was a bad idea after all…

Levi had insisted on me following him to his office for our little experiment. Once we were locked in his bedroom, the two of us settled on the floor—which had been washed just earlier in the day—with a small fold-up table in between us and a bundle of supplies at our feet. The seven pills were laid out in front of us, along with a lighter and a white piece of paper. I was surprised he had so much of this stuff already on hand.

_What kind of life did he even have in the Underground City? Of all the times he’s talked to me about it, he failed to mention this part…_

Still, I trusted him. I knew the signs of addiction, and Levi didn’t show any of them. He had a tremendous amount of self-control. If there was anyone I trusted when it came to drugs, it was Levi, no doubt about it.

He took two of the pills and placed them on the table, crushing them with the handle of his pocket knife. Once they were nothing but powder, he scooped them up and placed it in the little white paper beside them. Then, once it was rolled up in a homemade joint, he flicked the lighter on and brought the flame to the tip.

“Don’t force yourself the first time,” he warned me, lifting the joint up to his lips. “You’ll hate it, trust me. Don’t make yourself sick right off the bat.”

I could only stare at him as he wrapped his lips around the joint, sucking in a sharp breath. He grunted at first— _how many years has it been since he’s done this?_ —but eventually, he tilted his head back and let out a sigh. A faint puff of smoke flew from his open mouth.

_That’s all I have to do, huh? It doesn’t seem so bad…_

“Let me try.”

He gave me a doubtful look, but he handed it off to me all the same. I flicked the lighter on again, lifting the joint to my mouth. I mirrored his earlier movements as best as I could—but the moment I inhaled, I began to cough and sputter.

It burned! I was used to my throat burning whenever I drank alcohol, but not like this! This was ten times worse—like the skin of my throat was about to peel right off!

I practically threw the joint back at the man across from me, pounding on my chest as hard as I could. Through the violent coughs that left my mouth, I could hear him stifling his laughter.

“I warned you, brat,” he said, shaking his head, “but you didn’t listen. As usual.”

“Shut up!” My face burned under his scathing gaze. “It was my first time! I’m not going to get it right at first! I need time to get used to it!”

“Sure you do,” he sighed, straightening up in his seat. “You always have some sort of excuse, don’t you?”

He shifted the makeshift table to the side, giving us a bit more empty space between us. With the little surface now out of the way, he leaned in closer to me, still holding the joint in his hand. His eyes, a beautiful shade of dark gray, burned into my own, sending shivers down my spine.

“Stay still, sweetheart.”

I did as he said. With wide eyes, I watched him as he lit the joint again, sucking in another deep breath. But instead of leaning back and blowing it out, he inched closer to my face, his hand grasping the front of my shirt.

Before I knew it, his lips were above mine, and he blew the puff of smoke right into my own mouth. The taste was foul, and the burn was still there—but somehow, it was less painful than before. And the fact that Levi himself had given it to me in such an intimate way made me all kinds of excited.

It almost felt… _good_.

My eyes snapped open. I wanted more. And I knew he would give it to me.

I gripped his face in my hands, pulling him into a harsh kiss. His tongue traced over mine, the taste of coderoin lingering in his mouth. Another shiver dripped down my spine, and a warm rush of arousal pooled in between my thighs.

I wanted more, and I wanted it now.

“So needy already,” he mumbled against my lips. “You want to keep going, sweetheart?”

I glanced back at the makeshift table on the floor beside us. “We have five more pills. Might as well make the best of them, right?”

“Yeah, might as well.”

Within seconds, I was pinned to the floor, watching Levi straddle my hips as he lit the joint again. He pulled his lips away from it and leaned down to my face, blowing the puff of smoke into my mouth as gently as he could. Another wave of ecstasy rushed over my body, with every inch of my skin tingling under the pleasant buzz the drug gave me.

“Good girl,” he whispered against my mouth. “Such a good girl…”

I knew this wouldn’t last forever. We would run out of pills, and there would be no chance of getting any more after this. This was a one-time thing, that was for certain. No matter how much restraint either of us claimed to have, neither of us could risk getting addicted. At the end of the day, no matter how much fun we had with each other behind closed doors, our responsibilities and duties to the Survey Corps came first, before anything else. It was only a matter of time before this euphoric state came to an end.

Oh well. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is Spanking - yet another kink that I think suits Levi really well, haha! I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you tomorrow for the next one! :)


	13. October 13th: Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the 2nd fic I ever wrote for this challenge (because I'm impatient and I wrote them out of order lol) but I had a lot of fun with it! It was interesting to have this little scenario play out between Levi and Mia. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: attempted public handjobs, spanking, implied sex, Mia being a little shit

**_Day 13:_ ** _Body Worship | **Spanking** | Frottage_

**_Words: 2.9k~_ **

I knew I was in for it. I had been teasing him all day—during training, throughout the meeting in Erwin’s office, in the mess hall, you get the picture. I let my hands wander where they weren’t supposed to be, whether it was his shoulders, his waist, or his neck. I was determined to unravel him, just as he had done to me countless times before. And my attempts to do so only became bolder as we met in the mess hall for dinner.

I was well aware I was pushing his buttons, but I couldn’t stop myself. It was too much fun riling him up, especially in public. _Especially_ in view of the rest of the Squad Leaders.

It started out innocently enough, as I rested my hand on his thigh. It was a common display of affection between us at this point, so he paid it no mind at first. He often did it to me under the table, so why couldn’t I return the favor every once in a while?

He sipped his tea with a bored expression on his face, listening in on the conversation between Hanji and Erwin. I leaned my head on my elbow, gently massaging his thigh. He stiffened slightly, but he made no move to push me away. I was still in the clear—for now.

I inched my hand up his thigh, earning a sideways glare from him. But I kept my eyes on Erwin, pretending to be deeply invested in whatever he was saying. All the while, I let my hand crawl up his leg, finally placing my palm on his crotch.

Erwin raised an eyebrow at Levi’s sharp grunt, pounding his fist against his chest. “Are you alright, Levi?”

It took him a few seconds to clear his throat. “I’m fine,” he rasped out, placing his teacup on the table. As our Commander turned his attention back to Hanji, he shot me the dirtiest look I had ever seen. I only shrugged my shoulders, keeping my eyes on Erwin. I knew I would lose it if I looked at Levi right now.

A few minutes passed, with my hand still resting on his crotch. His eyes were still fixed on me, watching my every move. Honestly, I wanted to toss all caution to the wind and see where this thing would lead us. I wanted to tease him as much as I could, to bring him to tears like he had done to me before. It would be even sweeter if Hanji and Erwin witnessed such a sight—who could resist seeing Humanity’s Strongest gasping for breath and begging for more?

But I had to restrain myself. It would be no fun if he was expecting it. As much as it pained me to sit still, I knew I had to be patient.

Finally, as the soldiers began to clear out of the mess hall, I squeezed my fingers around the outline of his semi-hard cock. He hissed at the sudden contact, earning yet another confused glance from Erwin.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Levi? You don’t look well…”

“I’m fine!” he spat, clenching his fists on the table. “My stomach’s just acting up…”

I bit back a smirk, tightening my hand around him. He swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut. This was too much fun. I knew I would be paying for this later, but I couldn’t stop myself. I was enjoying this way too much.

“Do you want to stop by the medical wing?” Hanji offered, pushing her glasses up her nose. “I’m sure Dr. Stuber’s still up by now. You want me to go get her?”

“I said I’m fine.” He shook his head and took another huge gulp of his tea, draining the cup dry. “I probably just have to take a shit or something.”

I stifled a laugh. Even with my hand around his cock, in the middle of the mess hall, surrounded by our fellow soldiers—and our Commander—he still felt the need to resort to shit jokes.

Before I could give him another squeeze, he shot up from his seat, the edge of the table hiding his obvious erection. With a huff, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet. He didn’t even offer Erwin or Hanji a goodbye. It seemed he was too distracted at the moment to do so.

On the way back to the main castle, I couldn’t stop smiling. Had it worked? Had I managed to make him feel the way he always made me feel? Judging by the way his nails were biting into my wrists, I believed it was safe to say yes.

He practically shoved me into his office, locking the door behind us. I only smirked as he grabbed me by the shoulders and held me against the wall. It was nice to see him all worked up for a change; maybe now he knew how I felt all those times he had riled me up for his own entertainment.

“What the fuck was that, brat?!”

“What do you mean?” I bat my eyelashes in an attempt to look innocent. But judging by the look on his face, it wasn’t doing much to help my case.

“You know _exactly_ what I mean,” he hissed in my ear, his fingertips digging into my shoulders. “You were trying to feel me up in front of the squad. I know how you work by now, _sweetheart_.” I trembled at the gravelly tone his voice had taken on. “And I don’t need you acting like some horny cadet who can’t keep it in her pants.”

_Is that what he thinks of me? Fine, then. I guess I’ll just have to show him who he’s messing with._

His whole body went rigid as I raised my knee up and in between his thighs, resting it against the bulge in his pants. I wasn’t blind; I had seen how excited he was back in the mess hall. It seemed as though all of my teasing throughout the day had paid off. But like the respectful captain he was, he had upheld his reputation and ignored his needs.

But now, it was just the two of us, locked in his office and away from the rest of the world. He didn’t have a reputation to keep with me. He could be as rough and demanding as he wanted with me, and I wouldn’t complain in the slightest.

“Are you sure about that, _captain_?” I leaned in and grazed my lips against his cheek, smirking as I felt his cock strain against the fabric of his pants. “I don’t think I’m the only one who has to _keep it in their pants_ , as you say.”

He slammed me back against the wall once more, his knee raising up and resting between my legs. The tables were turned; I knew my fun was now over. I bit my lip and met his eyes, dark gray into bright amber.

“Apparently you’ve forgotten who’s in charge here, brat. I didn’t think you had to be reminded of that, but here we are.” He leaned in close, his breath fanning along my face. “I want you stripped and on my bed in two minutes. And _don’t_ fucking test me.”

My legs quivered at his demanding tone. I didn’t know what he had planned for me, but I couldn’t wait to find out. With a small nod, I lowered my head and raced to his bedroom, shedding my jacket in the process.

I kicked off my boots and threw my shirt and bra to the floor. Just as he stepped into the room, locking the door behind him, I slid my panties off and took my usual spot against the pillows. He leaned against the door, taking in the sight of my naked body with a sigh. I bit my lip and spread my legs a bit further, teasing him with the sight of my glistening sex.

But he didn’t crawl over to me like I thought he would, nor did he start taking off his own clothes. He simply stared at me, his silver eyes burning holes into my body, with a devilish smirk on his face.

_What is he waiting for? Is he expecting something else from me? I followed his instructions, didn’t I? Or did I miss something else that he said?_

I could never tell with him, and it irked me to no end.

“Come here.”

He crooked a finger in my direction, curling it in a “come hither” motion. A shiver dripped down my spine as I remembered all the times he had done that, with his fingers deep inside me.

I climbed off the bed and stood before him, my hands trembling at my sides. I wasn’t scared of him—far from it, actually. I trusted him with my life, even in the bedroom. I knew he would never intentionally hurt me, and if I was ever uncomfortable with anything we did, we both knew he would stop the moment I said something about it. Even when I was completely bare in front of him, and he was still fully clothed, I didn’t feel vulnerable around him.

He stared at me for another few moments, his finger ghosting along my neck and collarbone. Finally, he stepped around me and sat himself on the edge of the bed. My eyes went wide as he patted his lap with a firm hand, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

“Right here, sweetheart.”

I had a solid idea about where this was going, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up. Nevertheless, I followed his orders and walked over to the edge of the bed. At his silent command, I stretched myself over his lap, with my lower belly resting on his thighs. My hands fisted the sheets below as I felt him trail his hand over my ass.

_Fuck, maybe I was right. Maybe he **is** going to do what I think he is. _

The two of us had talked about spanking multiple times before, but we had never really acted upon it. Apart from doing it once in a while whenever I rode him, Levi didn’t do it that often. I didn’t want to push him into anything that made him uncomfortable, but secretly, I wanted him to be rougher. I wanted even more from this man; I wanted him to give me all he had and not hold back one bit.

I wanted him to fucking _destroy_ me.

“You’re such a fucking brat, you know that?” I shuddered as he rubbed my ass, his other arm draping over my back. “Teasing me like that all day, pulling that shit in front of the others…” I jolted with anticipation as he squeezed a handful of skin in his palm, biting back a moan. Already he felt so good. “I thought you were my good girl.”

I whimpered at his words, feeling my thighs grow slick with my arousal. He was saying all the right things to make a mess of me, wasn’t he? “I-I am—”

“No, not today.” He palmed my ass again, rubbing small circles on my cheek. “Good girls don’t act up like that. They behave themselves—they know their place. And it seems you’ve forgotten yours, Mia.”

Another shiver ripped through my body at the sound of my name spilling from his lips. “C-captain—”

“You know me, sweetheart.” His voice was dangerously close to my ear. “I believe _pain_ is the most effective form of punishment. Wouldn’t you agree?”

The sheets were starting to grow sweaty in my hands. With a muffled moan, I moved my head up and down.

“I want you to count to ten. You should be thankful it’s only ten, for the way you acted in there. If you pull away or try to escape, I’ll add a few more to the list. Understood, brat?”

I swallowed hard, my inner thighs already dripping. “Y-yes, sir…”

_Fuck, just do it already._

His hand came down hard against the left side of my ass. I gasped at the stinging pain, clutching the sheets even tighter.

“Start counting, sweetheart.”

I nodded furiously, forcing myself to speak. “One.” I didn’t think I could take more than ten of these things.

He hit me again, in the same spot, but on my right cheek instead. A moan slipped through my mouth as his fingers massaged the area gently afterwards.

“Two.” Without thinking, I arched my back, pushing my ass up and into the air. “More…”

He made that gentle _tch_ sound with his lips. By the tone of his voice, I could almost see him shaking his head in disapproval. “You don’t get to order me around. Keep that up and I’ll make it twenty. You want that?”

A part of me wanted to say yes, but I also didn’t want to push myself or him in the process. We would stick with ten for tonight. This was our first time doing something so daring, after all.

“No, sir…”

“That’s my good girl. Now start counting again.”

_Smack!_

“Three,” I hissed.

_Smack!_

“F-four…”

_Smack!_

“…Five…”

_Smack!_

“S-six!”

I was sobbing at this point, my ass burning and my thighs wet with my juices. It hurt like a bitch, but at the same time, it felt _so good_. It was the perfect blend of pain and pleasure, bringing me to my knees in the sweetest of ways. I was a sweating, moaning mess at this point. And to top it all off, Levi was the only one who could see me like this—and bring me to such a beautiful state in the first place.

“You’re almost done, sweetheart.” I gasped as he dipped a hand between my thighs, stroking his fingers along my wetness. I buried my face into the sheets as he toyed with my clit, smearing my juices along my skin. “If you’re good, maybe I’ll give you a reward once we’re finished.”

Fuck, I wanted that so bad. His rewards usually consisted of him eating me out or letting me ride him. It didn’t matter which one he chose tonight; I was desperate for him either way.

I let out a yelp as his hand came down on the swell of my ass once more. “S-seven…” My voice was no more than a mere whimper. He rubbed it harshly before moving onto the other cheek, smacking it with the same amount of force as before. “Eight!”

“Almost there, Mia. Think you can hold out a little longer?” There was an edge to his tone—a secret meaning to his words: _do you want to continue, or do you want to stop?_ He was giving me a way out, just like he always did.

I laid there panting on his lap, twisting the sheets in my hands. I couldn’t back down now. We were almost done. If I backed out now, I would only disappoint myself. I wasn’t in actual pain, but I still needed to catch my breath. A few moments passed before I nodded my head and arched my back again.

“…I’m good. Keep going.”

He smacked my left cheek again, drawing out a strangled moan from my throat. Tears were starting to form in my eyes, and my ass felt like it was going to burn itself off. Every inch of my body tingled with anticipation, eagerly awaiting the next slap. I was at his mercy, my sole mission being to please him with my being. I threw my head back and clenched my eyes shut.

“Nine!”

_One more. You can do this, Wolf._

I screamed as his hand came down one final time, the right side of my ass stinging at the impact. My clit throbbed between my thighs, my juices soaking my folds and most likely his pant leg.

“Ten!”

I laid there across his lap, pressing my face into the mattress of the bed. As I struggled to catch my breath, he rubbed the sore spots of my ass, whispering gentle words as he did. When I finally lifted my head up, he scooted back on the bed, pulling me up to his chest.

“You okay?”

I nodded, trying—and failing—not to wince at the pain in my lower half. “I’m alright, just a bit sore. What about you?”

“I’m fine, you idiot.” He pressed a kiss to the scar on my cheek, still massaging my ass with both hands. “Was it too much? I’m sorry if I was too rough, I didn’t mean—”

I held a hand to his lips, cutting off the rest of his thought. “Levi, I’m okay, I promise. Don’t worry about me. If I wanted you to stop, I would’ve told you. Trust me, I enjoyed it.”

He stifled a laugh, shaking his head and pulling me close. “You’re a fucking strange one, kid.”

“Yeah, well, _you’re_ the one who puts up with me, don’t forget.”

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

He smirked before pressing his lips to mine, his hands trailing up from my ass to my waist. As gently as he could, he shifted us on the bed, placing me against the pillows and hovering over me on his hands and knees. I smiled at him as he leaned back, tugging at the cravat around his neck.

“You’ve been such a good girl for me… Let me give you your reward, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is Face-Sitting, and I can't wait to share it with you guys! Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you for the next fic! :)


	14. October 14th: Face-Sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out to be longer than I expected, but I'm still pretty satisfied with it! Also, even though I've read at least a thousand fics with this kink, I still had no idea where to start lol. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: sex as stress relief, dirty talk, oral sex (female receiving), overstimulation, face-sitting, initial reluctance (not dubcon - Mia's just worried about hurting Levi)

**_Day 14:_ ** _NTR | **Face-Sitting** | Collaring_

**_Words: 3.4k~_ **

_Fill out weekly evaluation reports. Prepare for the training schedule tomorrow. Make sure the squad gets their riding lesson on time. Deliver these papers to Lina in the medical wing. Take these reports to Erwin by the end of the day tomorrow. Make sure Edel is fed and has fresh water before the end of the day. Oh, and don’t forget about the monthly medicine budget—Lina wants you do look over it before the end of the week. Might as well get a head start on it._

I leaned forward and placed my elbows on the edge of the desk, cupping my forehead in my hands. There was so much to do, and it was only the middle of the week. Already, my head was pounding and my shoulders felt stiff. I had been sitting at this desk since lunch, and I still hadn’t made a dent in the stack of paperwork in the corner.

As much as I loved being captain of the Elite Reconnaissance Squad, I couldn’t deny there were times I wished I was still a lowly soldier, when my only worries consisted of keeping an eye on Hanji and getting through my training for the day. Now, on top of those two responsibilities—because Hanji could never be trusted on her own, not unless she had me or Moblit with her—I had mountains of paperwork and constant meetings to attend. More than once I had flopped down in my bed, not even bothering to change into my pajamas. Other times, I would wake up either sitting at my desk or lying on the couch, with a thin quilt draped over me. Those were the nights Levi found me and took it upon himself to take care of me.

 _Levi._ I smiled at the thought of the black-haired Scout. No matter how awful I felt some days, he could always make me feel better.

I glanced out the window—and my jaw dropped when I saw the moon in the sky. I knew it was late, but I didn’t think it was _that_ late. I had to get to bed now, so I could start moving at first light tomorrow morning.

_No, not yet. You still have paperwork to fill out. Just a few more sheets, and then you can call it a night._

But I knew I was only lying to myself. “A few sheets” quickly turned into half the stack. If I started now, I would never be able to stop.

_But I can’t leave it unfinished. Erwin’s expecting the evaluation reports tomorrow, and I don’t think I’ll be able to do them between training and visiting Lina’s office. Might as well do them now while you have the time, Wolf._

Yeah, might as well.

But just as I grabbed a fresh pen from the desk drawer, there was a soft knock at the door. I held my breath. There was only one person who opted to visit me in the dead of night like this.

“You can come in.”

Levi stepped in at once, carrying a small silver tray in his hands. He closed the door behind him with his boot before making his way to my desk. He placed the tray on my desk without a word, right beside the stack of papers. There was a small teapot and two matching teacups, along with a small bowl of stew. My mouth watered when I realized it was still steaming, and my stomach growled quite loudly.

_Oh yeah, that’s right. I must have skipped dinner to finish this paperwork…_

“Here you go,” he mumbled, pushing the bowl closer to me, “since you forgot to eat, you idiot. You’ll make yourself sick if you keep doing that, you know.”

I traded the pen in my hand for the fork on the tray at once. I scooped up a forkful and shoved it in my mouth, silently savoring the flavor of the meat. It wasn’t until I had had a few mouthfuls that I finally answered his question.

“This has to get done, Levi. I can’t put it off any longer.”

He huffed in annoyance before flopping down in the chair across my desk. With a roll of his eyes, he took the teapot and poured the tea into the two cups. He grumbled something under his breath as he shoved one of the cups toward me, but I was too preoccupied with my meal to care.

“You’ve been cooped up in here all day, Wolf.” He crossed his arms over his chest, his sharp silver gaze fixed into a glare. “It’s not healthy. For fuck’s sake, you’re the one who’s always complaining about me whenever I’m in my office. What makes you think you can do the same and get away with it?”

My face began to burn beneath his eyes. He was right—I was kind of being hypocritical right now. I was always the one who begged him to take a break from his work every now and then. If he didn’t, he would only end up killing himself over the stress. Why did I think it was a good idea for me to do the same, and to chase him away when he was trying to help me?

“…But I have to—”

“You don’t have to do _anything_ , brat.” He reached over and mussed up my hair, and despite my sour mood, I found myself smiling. “It’s not worth killing yourself over. If you need help, I’ll help you out.”

_But he has his own work to worry about! I can’t do that to him! It’s not his job to keep an eye on me, like I’m some kind of kid!_

“And don’t start,” he snapped the moment I opened my mouth. “You need to relax, so _relax_. We’ll deal with it tomorrow, alright? But for now, just finish your food and go the fuck to sleep. You look like shit, you know.”

I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout. “Thanks for that.”

“No problem.”

It wasn’t long before the bowl in front of me was picked clean. I was about to insist on washing it in the basin myself, but Levi shut me up with another fierce look. In the blink of an eye, he already had the empty bowl and teacups in the soapy water.

“I’ll deal with it. Get some sleep—and _don’t_ let me catch you going back to that damn desk.”

A chill dripped down my spine at his threatening tone. For a moment, I wondered how the night would play out if I decided to disobey his orders.

“…Are you staying the night?”

“I suppose I have to. I don’t trust you not to go back to that paperwork.”

His tone was harsh, but I knew he didn’t mean it. He was just trying to look out for me in the only way he knew how. He was trying his best, and for that I was thankful for him.

With one last look at the papers and folders flooding my desk, I headed back to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. As I stripped out of my uniform and pulled on my pajamas, I couldn’t help but think of the numerous reports I had to complete by tomorrow night.

_There’s just so much shit to do, I can’t waste time like this! Maybe I can do just one more sheet and then I’ll call it a night… Yeah, that sounds like a plan._

But just as I opened the door, Levi stepped inside, placing his hands on my shoulders. He kicked the door shut behind him with a harsh slam, before pushing me back toward the bed. My cheeks flushed as he sat me down on the edge, his face hovering over mine.

“You’re staying here tonight—and _no arguing_.”

I snapped my mouth and dropped my eyes down to my lap. Levi must have seen how upset I was, because the next thing I knew, he was tilting my chin up with his thumb and forefinger. His eyes were so gentle, much more than they had been just a few minutes ago.

“You need to relax, baby,” he said in a soft voice. “I’m not going to sit there and watch you kill yourself over a few fucking papers. You need to sleep, end of story.”

I couldn’t stop myself from snorting, a small smile on my face. “Says the guy who refuses to sleep every other night.” Levi’s own sleeping habits were not lost on me; I knew all too well how little sleep he actually got during the night.

“Unlike you, I don’t need that much sleep to begin with,” he retorted with a huff. “Now lay back and go to sleep.”

“…Fine, whatever.” There was no point in arguing with him, not when he was already on edge like this. But I guess it couldn’t hurt to have a little bit of fun, right? “Are you planning on joining me?”

He stiffened as I slid a hand up his thigh, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he cleared his throat and averted his gaze. “I suppose…”

“Hey, it’s the least you could do for making me leave my work!”

He rolled his eyes before straightening himself up, peeling his jacket off his shoulders. As I climbed under the covers, he stripped out of his day clothes, leaving him in just his black boxers. As soon as he blew out the candle on the nightstand and climbed into bed, I stretched my arm over his chest and hugged him close. He tilted his head down to me, and I nearly laughed at the look he had on his face.

“You’re clingy tonight, aren’t you?”

“So what? You can be clingy and I can’t?”

“Tch, I’m not clingy, brat.”

“Yes, you are.”

But my cheeky smile fell from my face as I felt his hands glide up the hem of my shirt, tracing my bare sides. I swallowed hard as he pulled me onto his chest, laying me right on top of him, with our legs tangled beneath the sheets. With both hands on his shoulders, I leaned down and kissed his lips, silently savoring the taste of tea and mint on his breath.

I pulled away with a gasp the moment the cool air hit my back—the bastard had pulled my shirt all the way up to my shoulders, exposing my skin to the night air. His eyes were insistent, beautiful, _needy_ —and a wave of heat crashed over my face as I allowed him to pull my shirt up and over my head. He tossed it over to the side of the bed before gazing back down at my breasts, which were now pressed against his chest.

“I…I thought you wanted me to go to sleep…”

He shook his head, that dangerous glint still lingering in his eyes. “You and I both know that’s not going to happen tonight.”

Our mouths met once more, his breath fanning over my swollen lips. I dug my nails into his shoulders, shivering as his warm, calloused hands rubbed against my back. It didn’t take him long to wander further down, slipping them underneath my shorts and panties to squeeze at my ass.

I leaned over to my left side, tugging on his shoulders and trying to roll us over. I wanted him on top of me. I wanted to feel his weight pressed against me, to make me feel safe and secure. I wanted to squirm and whimper beneath him, just as I always had.

But he stood his ground, holding me in place with his hands around my hips. “Not tonight.”

My eyebrows knit together. “But—”

“I want you to ride me.”

My face bloomed with heat. Well, I hadn’t been expecting _that_. “Ah—um, okay…”

But his hand curled around my wrist as I reached down to his boxers. He brought his fingers under my chin, pulling me back up to meet those beautiful eyes of his.

“Not my cock, baby. My face.”

…Oh.

He was in _that_ kind of mood…

The two of us had only engaged in face-sitting one or two times before. I never initiated it, because I was always scared he wouldn’t be able to breathe. One wrong move and I could suffocate him. And no amount of sexual pleasure could ever get me to put his life in danger like that.

“But I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Trust me, you won’t.” His hands slid further down my shorts, sliding them down to my thighs. “I can lift you off if I need to breathe. Besides, tonight is all about _you_ , sweetheart.”

Another blush stormed my face. No matter what he said or did, he could always make me feel weak in the knees. As much as it infuriated me sometimes, it was also another thing I loved about him.

With a shaky nod, I propped myself up on my hands and knees and crawled up his body. He made quick work of my shorts and panties, pulling them down to my ankles and throwing them over the side of the bed. He pressed his hands to my hips, guiding me further up his chest and finally to his face.

I placed my knees on either side of his head, and his hands came around my thighs, holding me in place against him. Shaky fingers gripped the wooden headboard so hard I thought it would break in my palms. I wasn’t scared of him—I was far past that stage—but I _was_ scared of hurting him. One wrong move, and he could end up dead underneath me.

“Relax,” he whispered against my inner thigh. I trembled as his hot breath pooled over my burning clit. “You’ll be fine, sweetheart. Don’t worry about me—I can take care of myself.”

I shivered again. That was what I always said to him anytime I insisted on going down on him. He was always worried about choking me or making me gag that sometimes he would refrain from letting me pleasure him. I guess it was the same for both of us, huh? The two of us were too stubborn for our own good when it came to pleasing one another.

I sucked in a deep breath and gave him a firm nod. “Okay. I trust you.”

As carefully as he could, he began to lower me down to his face. I stared ahead at the wall in front of me, the wooden headboard biting into my hands. It would be a miracle if I came out of this ordeal without any splinters in my palms.

A whine flew from my lips as he dragged his tongue along my folds, catching a few lines of wetness and slurping them up. I had already been wet before getting in this position, but at the sound of him slurping up my juices, I was practically dripping. When he did it again, I let out a full-on moan.

“Levi…”

He tilted his head back, pressing his nose right up against my clit. My thighs began to quiver as he began to nuzzle, tiny bolts of pleasure flooding my lower half. The pressure was promising, but I wanted more. _So_ much more.

Without thinking, I bucked my hips into his face. He grunted, tightening his hands around my thighs and pulling me up slightly. My eyes shot open at once.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to—! Are you hurt? Can you breathe?!”

_He’s not answering! Why isn’t he answering?!_

He gazed up at my face, licking his dripping lips. His eyes were burning with a dark gray fire—so dark they were nearly black. For a moment, I forgot about the possibility of hurting him. Why did he look so angry with me?

“What did I tell you about doing that?”

I swallowed hard at his threatening tone. _Shit_. I had broken the most important rule of sitting on his face: _never_ try to change the rhythm.

When I was on his face, he was still the one in charge. He was allowed to call the shots and set the pace. I was his helpless servant, forced to endure whatever he wanted to put me through.

And while I loved every second of it, I knew how ruthless he could be with his punishments. For all I knew, he would refuse to let me cum for the whole night and leave me feeling unsatisfied. He had done it to me before, so why wouldn’t he do it again?

“Well?” He raised an eyebrow. “I’m listening, brat.”

Another chill went down my spine. “…Never change the pace.”

“And _what_ do you call me?”

“…Captain…”

His nails bit into the skin of my thighs. “Good girl. You still know your place.”

Before I could respond, he pulled me back onto his face, his tongue grazing against my soaked folds. I gasped at the sudden contact, gripping the headboard even harder. My eyes squeezed shut as he continued to lick, humming softly with each stroke of his tongue. The vibrations on my skin only heightened my arousal, and the urge to squeeze my thighs around his head was becoming too powerful to resist.

But I had to be good. I couldn’t disobey him again, not when I knew what he was capable of.

I whimpered again as he sucked on my clit, his movements much sharper than before. He kept his hands on my thighs, holding me in place against his mouth. I was getting close—that familiar coil was already winding up in my stomach. I wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer.

“ _Fuck_ , Levi—”

A sob bubbled up in my throat. It all felt _so fucking good_ , I didn’t want him to stop. I wanted nothing more than to ride his face as hard as I could, to chase my own release right there on his tongue.

But I couldn’t. Not yet, anyway.

I bit back a scream as he sucked harshly on my clit, his tongue flicking in every possible direction. The headboard began to tremble in my grasp; I was surprised it wasn’t banging against the wall at this point.

“Levi!” I threw my head back, sobbing out his name. “Levi! Levi!” The coil was getting tighter and tighter. “Fuck—please, _Levi_!”

My thighs shook around his head as I came, a fresh surge of warmth rushing down to my core. Levi continued to lap at my juices, catching every last drop as he held me over his face. I gasped and moaned, still clutching the headboard for dear life, as wave after wave of bliss flooded over me.

“Levi…” I winced as he began to suck at my clit once more. “No more… Please, no more!”

It was starting to hurt—but in the best way possible. I was still so sensitive from my previous orgasm, and I didn’t think I had enough energy for another one.

For a moment, I thought about pulling myself away from his face—but I knew what he would do to me if I did that. He could be vicious with both his punishments and rewards, and I knew he wouldn’t be satisfied until I was shaking uncontrollably on top of him.

“Levi!” He dragged his tongue through my folds again before slipping it inside. A pained squeal filled the air between us. “Fuck! Levi, I—I can’t—”

But I had no say in the matter.

I was thrown over the edge once more, sobbing and shuddering as I reached my peak. My fingers fell from the wooden headboard to rest on the pillow below. It was a chore just to hold myself up. I was completely spent.

“…Levi,” I moaned as he lifted me off of his face. If it weren’t for his arms around my thighs, and holding me upright, I was sure I would topple over the edge of the bed and fall right onto the floor. “Please…”

Before I knew it, I was back on the bed, pressed against the mattress with him hovering over me. I gasped as his fingers found their way to my entrance, sliding in with ease. I bit my lip hard as he began pumping them in and out, making sure he was knuckle-deep with each thrust.

His mouth was on my ear at once: “I’m not done with you just yet, sweetheart.”

By now it was clear: I wasn’t going to get _any_ sleep tonight. But at least it was better than slaving away at my desk all night, working on that mountain of paperwork. Perhaps Levi was right—maybe I could wait until tomorrow to worry about it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Tomorrow's prompt is Massage, and it's a bit softer than some of my previous ones! I hope to see you tomorrow for the next one! :)


	15. October 15th: Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the softest fic I've written for this series so far. There's a lot of teasing but no direct sex. But honestly, it's nice to just take a moment and have Mia and Levi enjoy each other's company. Levi needs a break every once in a while, and similar to yesterday's fic with Mia, his significant other is always willing to help him relax. 
> 
> Warnings: sensual massages, slight dirty talk, body worship, implied oral sex, Mia just appreciating Levi for who he is

**_Day 15:_ ** _Prostitution | Armpit | **Massage**_

**_Words: 2.7k~_ **

“Mia, wait up!”

I bit back a groan as I came to a halt, with one foot already in my office. Damn it, I almost made it. With a deep breath, I turned around and smiled at an exasperated Hanji, who had raced all the way down the hall to catch me.

“What is it, Han?”

Her chocolate eyes were wide and pleading. “You have to help me! Shorty’s been extra mad at me lately, and I don’t know why!”

I quirked an eyebrow. “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing, I swear!” But due to past experiences with her, I wasn’t so inclined to believe her. “He’s just yelling at me out of nowhere! But it’s not just me—he snapped at Moblit earlier, too!”

That got my attention. Apart from Hanji, Levi never really lost his temper with anyone in the Scouts, much less Moblit. He never had any reason to. Unlike his bespectacled superior, Moblit was calm and organized, and he made sure to never go out of his way to purposely annoy others, much less the short captain himself.

So why would he be angry at Moblit, of all people? If he was getting testy with someone as sweet and kind as him, Levi was in quite the sour mood.

“…I’ll talk to him.”

As Hanji let out a sigh of relief, I chewed on my bottom lip. All I could think of was what could be wrong with Levi, and how I could help him through it.

|~|

The walk to his office was a short one (no pun intended). With a small tray of tea in my hands, I stuck out my boot and tapped the tip of it on the door. My hands were full, anyway.

“Levi? You in there?”

There was no answer.

 _I’m not surprised, considering he’s in such a pissy mood._ I tried tapping again.

“Levi, come on. It’s Mia. Can I come in?”

Again, there was only silence. I knew better than to ask again, so I shifted the tray in my arms and twisted the doorknob. Luckily, the door was unlocked.

Levi was seated at his desk, sifting through a small stack of papers in his hands. His black hair was frayed and messy—probably from raking his hands through it. He seemed to do that a lot whenever he was stressed. Apart from that, his appearance wasn’t the best, either—his shirt was slightly wrinkled and unbuttoned at the top, and his cravat hung loosely from his shoulders.

It was a bit of a shock to see my beloved clean freak in such a state. Despite everything around us, he always put in the time and effort to make sure he looked presentable. Even though I knew he could look even worse, it was still jarring to see him like this.

I kicked the door closed behind me, and he snapped his head up at the noise. I bit back a sigh at the sight of him. His eyes were dark and wide, the exhaustion evident in those beautiful silver hues. He probably hadn’t slept in days.

“You okay?” I kept my voice soft, like I was speaking to a child. I didn’t want to accidentally upset him any more than he already was. “I brought you some tea… Figured you could use a cup, you know?”

I placed the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch—I knew he wouldn’t like it if I put it on his desk where he was working—and began to pour the tea. The little white pot had just been filled, so it was still a bit warm. Once the twin cups were full (and with a single sugar cube dropped into the one on the right), I picked them up and turned back to the desk. I brought the one with the sugar cube up to my lips, holding the other one out to him. He preferred his tea black—something I couldn’t wrap my head around.

His eyes softened just a bit as he took the cup from my hands. He blew on it gently before taking a sip, and almost immediately, I could see the muscles in his face relax. I hid a smile behind the rim of my cup. Tea could always help him relax, no matter what.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, pulling the cup away from his lips. “Your tea is almost as good as mine.”

It was the closest I’d ever get to a compliment from him. “Well, thanks for that.” With a cheeky smile, I flopped down in the seat across his desk, crossing one leg over the other. “So, what’s up? You don’t seem like yourself.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t?”

“No, you’re way grumpier than usual!” He rolled his eyes at this, but he didn’t try to question my words. “Also, you look…I don’t know, more tired. What’s wrong?”

He remained silent, his eyes dropping to the cup of tea in his hands. I chewed on my bottom lip, my mind running rampant with ways to get him to talk to me. Levi wasn’t the most vocal person I knew, and talking about his feelings and emotions was almost nonexistent with him. He preferred to express himself through his actions, and while I had no problem with that (especially when it came to spending time in the bedroom), it was nice to just sit down and talk with him once in a while. But because of his unwillingness to discuss his feelings, these moments were few and far between.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he said finally, his voice no more than a mumble. “I just have a lot of shit to do.”

“I know that, but you seem _off_.” I leaned over the desk and placed a hand on his arm, giving it what I hoped was a comforting squeeze. “It’s okay to stop and take a break every now and then, handsome.”

His face scrunched up in disgust. “Don’t call me that.”

“I’ll call you whatever I want, _handsome_. And you can’t stop me.”

It was nice to see him a little more at ease. At least now he didn’t look like he was about to pass out from utter exhaustion. Still, he didn’t look his best. He still needed to relax, one way or another, and it was up to me to make sure he got his proper rest.

With one final sip of my tea, I placed it on the edge of the desk and stood up from my seat. I made it around the desk in a matter of seconds, placing myself directly behind him. His eyes followed me all the way, even as I rested my hands on his shoulders.

“What are you planning, brat?”

I shook my head. “Come on, you know better than to ask that by now.”

He opened his mouth to reply, but I cut him off with a gentle squeeze of his shoulders. A soft groan flew past his lips as I began rubbing my thumbs against his skin, kneading the sore muscles of his neck. He craned into my touch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

“You need to relax, captain.” I pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before returning to my work. “You’ve been working so hard, you need to rest for a bit. So let me take care of you.”

I always tried to give him massages whenever he looked like he needed them. I knew he didn’t like physical contact to begin with, so I refrained from doing them unless he looked like he desperately needed them. Thankfully, this was one of those times.

His hard muscles rippled beneath my palms as I continued to rub his neck and shoulders. Every time I dug my thumbs into his skin, he would let out a satisfied hiss. Eventually, he placed his teacup down and pressed both hands against the surface of his desk, leaning forward and giving me more access to his back.

“That’s it, captain.” I kept my voice low and soft, as if I was talking to a small child. “Just sit back and let me do the rest of the work. You deserve to rest, baby. You always do.”

He groaned as I hit a certain spot on the right side of his neck, hanging his head down closer to his arms. The sound was alluring—and almost _arousing_. It wasn’t often that he let himself be vocal, especially in the bedroom. While I hadn’t intended for this to be sexual, I wasn’t opposed to going in that direction.

“I love you, Levi.” I pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck, just beneath the scruff of his undercut—his sweet spot, as I liked to call it. “You always work so hard. Let me take care of you for now.”

And I meant every single word. He carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, constantly burdened with the faces of our dead comrades every time he closed his eyes. More than once I had woken up in the middle of the night, only to find him tossing around in the sheets beside me. Once I had even found him lying beside me, wide awake with tears sliding down the sides of his face. That night had been the worst, since the thunderstorm outside reminded him of the day Furlan and Isabel had been killed, and neither of us managed to get back to sleep after that.

And on top of everything else, he had been blessed—or cursed—with the title of Humanity’s Strongest Soldier. The fate of humanity lingered over his head, peering over his shoulders with every move he made, every decision he had been forced to make. Sometimes he wouldn’t be able to take the pain, and he would lock himself in his office, curling up on the sofa and burying his face in his arms. It hurt me to see him in so much pain; even though he masked it well when we were around other people, I could still see it in his eyes. He was suffering every damn day.

I would do everything in my power to make sure he felt safe and loved. All of those lives on his shoulders—the ones he had sworn to protect and the ones he couldn’t—they had to weigh him down. I knew from personal experience how horrible it could be, so I reached out to him in any way that I could.

Levi hummed again as I moved further down his back, kneading my hands into the sore muscles beneath his hardened skin. But his shirt was getting in the way—in _my_ way. It had to go.

He jumped as I reached around to his front, my fingers fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. “Hey! Watch where you put those hands, brat.”

But he didn’t pull away from me, even as I began undoing the buttons.

“You need to relax. And this shirt’s in the way.”

He huffed as I pulled it off of his shoulders. “You just want an excuse to touch me.”

“Can you blame me?” Once the shirt was off and folded on the desk, I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. “I can’t help it if you’re so good-looking, _handsome_.”

I gave him a kiss on the cheek before moving back behind him. Now that his damn shirt was out of the way, it was easier to get into those tense knots beneath his skin. When my fingers grew tired of rubbing circles along his neck, I moved onto my elbows—one at a time, I would knead his shoulders with my elbow, eliciting a satisfied groan from the man in front of me.

“Ah, _fuck_.” He cast a glance at me from over his shoulder, a wicked smirk donning his features. “You sure know what to do with those hands, don’t you?”

I shrugged my shoulders with a smile. “What can I say? I’m talented, you know that.”

My hands trailed further up his neck, and when I hit a particularly sensitive spot, he let out a high-pitched whine. I froze at the sound, my hands still gripping the base of his neck.

_Well, I don’t think I’ve ever heard **that** sound come out of him… Not even when I go down on him! Sheesh, who knew a massage was all I needed to bring this man to his knees? _

Before I could stop myself, I began to think of all the things I could do to the man before me. I wanted to hear more of those sounds—and I wanted to hear them _now_.

“You like that?” I kneaded my hands again, drawing out another pitiful whimper from his mouth. A rush of adrenaline flooded my veins at the sound. “Yeah, I bet you do, captain.”

He leaned into my touch, screwing his eyes shut. His hands curled into fists on top of the desk, the muscles of his back rippling beneath my fingers.

“Lower.”

His voice was deep and husky, like he was almost holding himself back. To be honest, a part of me didn’t want him to restrain himself. I wanted him to pin me to that desk and swipe everything off of it, just so he could fuck me until I saw stars. But no—not tonight, anyway. We would have other chances to play out that little fantasy. Right now, tonight was all about him, and I was determined to make him feel good.

_Good boy. Just sit back and let me make you feel good._

I deepened my strokes, slowly making my way down his neck and over his back. I leaned in close, pressing a few light kisses to his bare shoulder, right against that jagged white scar embedded in his skin. He tilted his head at the last moment, catching my lips with his own. My eyes fluttered shut as his tongue probed my lips—and before I knew it, he had pulled me into his lap, with my hands buried in his hair.

But as he trailed his hands down my sides and fingered the hem of my shirt, I pulled myself off of him and batted his palms away. He gave me a pouty frown, and I nearly laughed out loud at the sight of it.

“Not tonight, baby.” I picked myself off of his lap and grasped his hands, pulling him up to his feet. “You always take such good care of me. But now, it’s _my_ turn.”

He didn’t object as I led him to his bedroom, locking the door shut behind us. Once I was sure we were alone, I pushed him down on the edge of the bed and covered his lips with my own. Another whine left his lips as I made my way down his body, kissing his throat, his chest, his abdomen—anything I could get my hands on.

Finally, I found myself on my knees, pulling apart the buckle of his belt. He watched me with wide silver eyes as I worked, but I refused to meet his gaze. It was only when his pants were around his thighs and his hardened cock was in my hand that I finally looked up at him, wetting my lips with my tongue.

“It’s okay, captain.” He swallowed hard at the sound of my voice, and a rush of pride washed over me. “Trust me. I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

It was safe to say that neither of us managed to get any sleep until the first rays of dawn shone through the curtains of the window the next morning. But it didn’t matter to me. As I lay there in his bed, with his arms wrapped around me and his head resting on my chest, I realized it didn’t matter in the slightest. All that mattered was the man in my arms, and whether or not he knew he was loved and valued not as a soldier, but as the person he was deep down.

He deserved the world, no matter what he thought of himself, and I was willing to do anything in my power to give it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Tomorrow's prompt is Intercrural Sex, and while it's a bit on the shorter side, Friday's fic will definitely make up for it! Let me know what you guys think, and I'll see you for the next one! :)


	16. October 16th: Intercrural Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is on the shorter side, and honestly, I'm not all that confident in it, since I don't have much experience with this kink. But I still had fun writing this! Tomorrow's fic will be much longer, I promise! 
> 
> Warnings: non-penetrative sex, thigh-fucking, slight role reversal

**_Day 16:_ ** _Fucking Machine | Feederism | **Intercrural Sex** _

**_Words: 1.8k~_ **

I had no reason to be nervous. I had had sex with my boyfriend countless times before, and we had seen everything of each other’s at this point. There was nothing to hide from one another anymore, everything was all out in the open. So why was I so fucking nervous right now?

Levi glanced up at me from his spot on the bed, tearing his hands away from the button on his pants. Upon seeing the obvious distress on my face, he reached up and cupped my cheeks in his hands, leaning in as close as he could.

“You alright, kid?”

“I…I’m fine,” I answered a bit shakily. “Just…a little nervous, you know. We haven’t done something like this yet, so I’m a little worried.”

Due to the fact I was on my period—and horny as hell, to put it bluntly—Levi had proposed an alternative to our regular brand of sex: instead of actually fucking me, he would only fuck my thighs. Apparently this was quite popular in the Underground City, since it prevented pregnancy and diseases. My job was simple—all I had to do was keep my thighs together and allow him to thrust in between them. With the right amount of pressure, it was bound to feel pleasurable for both of us.

Still, I was a bit skeptical about the whole thing. Apart from the usual foreplay, we had only ever had intercourse. His cock was always inside me, never outside like it was going to be. It was intimidating, trying a new position like this for the first time. Of course I was bound to be scared.

But at the same time, I knew I was completely safe with Levi. Whenever I was with him, I had nothing to worry about at all. If I wanted to stop at any part of this little experiment, I knew he would stop at once and pull away, no matter what we were currently doing. I knew he cared about me as much as I cared about him, and he was determined to make sure I was comfortable throughout this whole experience.

“You know we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” His breath clouded over my face, still smelling of the black tea he had sipped at dinner only an hour earlier. “We can stop if you want—”

“No, I want to do this!” I didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. “I just need a minute to catch my breath, that’s all.”

He nodded before laying back against the pillows, his hands resting on my thighs as I straddled his waist. Once I had calmed myself down, I turned back to undressing myself. My shirt and bra were already off, so I turned to the pants resting around my waist. Once they were off, Levi followed suit, tossing them both over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Finally, when we were both stripped of any sort of clothing, he turned and met my eyes, taking both of my hands in his.

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, I’m sure!” Why couldn’t he just see that I was nervous? It wasn’t as if I didn’t want to do this with him—I was just a little anxious! “It’s just new to us… I’m always nervous whenever we try something new.”

“Yeah, but you don’t always look like you’re about to shit yourself.” He pulled my hands to his face, pressing soft kisses to the insides of my wrists. “It’s not that important, baby. I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want to do.”

But it wasn’t that… It wasn’t as though we were having full-on intercourse while I was on my period—neither of us would be into that. But instead of going down on me like he usually did whenever it was my time of the month, he had proposed an alternative. I wasn’t scared of him or anything he might do. I just didn’t want to accidentally hurt him.

“It’s okay, I promise.” With a small smile, I leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, in the spot where his overgrown black bangs parted. “I want to do this. Just…be gentle with me.”

His silver eyes were soft as he gave me a kiss, this time on my lips instead of my wrists. “You know I always am when it comes to you, sweetheart.”

Of course I did. Unless I specifically requested it, he was never really rough with me. He was always soft and caring with me—such a contrast from the cold, emotionless captain the rest of the Scouts saw. But behind closed doors, he showed me a side of him only I could see. I was the only one who was allowed to see him without his guard up, and not in the same way that Hanji and Erwin could see him sometimes. They didn’t see the kisses he gave me or the way he would nuzzle his face into my neck. They didn’t see how his hands would caress my shoulders after a long day of training, or how he would drop by my office in the dead of night with a steaming cup of tea in his hands. They didn’t see how he pulled me against his chest every night as we snuggled down into the sheets of my bed, or how he would rest his head on my chest on those rare nights, just so he could fall asleep to the sound of my heartbeat.

No, those little signs of affection were for my eyes only. They were all mine, just like the man below me.

My hands were starting to tremble a little less than they had been. I reached for the vial of oil on the nightstand beside the bed, uncapping it and pouring a generous amount into my hand. When he gave me an affirming nod, I took his cock in my hand and began to smear the oil on him. Apparently this was necessary for any kind of “outercourse,” as he referred to it as. Neither of us were able to use our own fluids as natural lubrication, so it was up to us to manually apply them beforehand.

As I stroked his cock, I felt my confidence begin to return. I could do this, I was sure of it. I trusted him, and he trusted me. Neither of us was about to harm the other, so there was nothing to be scared of. Yeah, it was a little unnerving that we were trying something new, but it was only an experiment. We would get through it together, no matter what.

To be honest, that was what I loved about him the most. He never left me to deal with things on my own. He was always at my side, offering his help and support whenever he could. He made an effort to help me through even the smallest of things in my life, and for that I was grateful. No matter how insignificant the problem seemed, he was always there for me when I needed him.

Once my inner thighs were coated with the same kind of oil, and the vial was back on the nightstand where it belonged, I leaned down on his chest and placed my hands on either side of his head on the pillow. He reached up and gave me a kiss as he angled his cock towards my thighs, which were opened just enough to let him slide through. A shudder ripped through my body as he slid himself in between my thighs, my nails digging into his shoulder blades.

This wasn’t the first time he had gone anywhere near my thighs—far from it, in fact. Many times when the two of us decided to have sex, he would gladly lower himself down in between them, opting to pleasure me before tending to his own needs. He was well acquainted with them by now—but still, it felt a little strange to have his cock resting in between them, hot and heavy and slicked with oil.

In a good way, though.

_Yeah, maybe I can get used to this._

When he gave me a nod, I began to move my hips up and down, rubbing my inner thighs along his cock. Thanks to the oil, it wasn’t as painful as I had imagined; the friction was actually pleasant, and he slid in easily with each thrust. All the while, he gazed up into my eyes, his hands massaging my hips gently.

I gasped as his cock brushed my clit, which prompted the man to smirk at me from his position beneath my body. He quickly took the lead, thrusting himself in between my thighs at a steady pace. I squeezed my eyes shut as he pressed his cock against my clit, moan after moan falling from my lips.

It was hard not to spread my thighs like I was used to doing. If I did, I would lose the friction entirely, and the bliss would vanish in an instant. I couldn’t risk that, not when he was making me feel so fucking good. So instead, I continued grind against him, savoring the feeling of his heavy cock between my wet thighs.

“ _Fuck_ , Levi—” I swallowed hard, my nails leaving little crescent moon marks on his skin. “Levi—I’m close! Shit, I—I’m gonna come!”

He picked up the pace, ramming against me so hard I began to see stars. “Then come for me, sweetheart. Come on my cock, just like you always do.” As he thrust up into my thighs, he reached down and began to circle my burning clit with his fingers. “Let go, baby. Come for me.”

I tried to hold out for as long as I could, but I knew it was no use. I trembled violently as I came, warm waves of pleasure flooding through my whole body. Within seconds, he reached his peak as well, stiffening against me as his warm seed splashed across my inner thighs.

My chest heaved against his as I raised myself up on shaky arms, staring into those silver hues I loved so much. As I loosened my thighs around him, he pulled me down for a quick kiss, his tongue brushing against mine.

“Not bad,” I whispered against his lips with a cheeky grin. “I’m impressed, Levi. You actually know what you’re talking about when it comes to sex.”

“Tch, of course I do. _You’re_ the one without any experience.” But his face was soft as he held me close to his chest. “At least now I can fuck you on your period without getting too messy.”

I only shook my head before leaning down to his chest, pressing soft kisses to his clavicle. “Yeah, I guess you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is Threesome - and honestly, it's the longest one I've written so far! I don't want to give too much away, so I'll save all my comments for tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you for the next one! :)


	17. October 17th: Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest fic I've ever written for this challenge...and it took so much out of me! Even before I started writing this, I had a hard time figuring out who the 3rd person would be... I didn't want to do Mike or Erwin, since they've been done so many times before, and I couldn't see Mia and Hanji as anything else but best friends. But then I thought of Petra, and I thought "Well, why not?" This is my first threesome, so be gentle! Also, all involved parties are 18+ (Petra is 21) and fully consenting adults! 
> 
> Warnings: F/F/M threesome, oral sex (female receiving), first times, vaginal sex, face-sitting, masturbation, dirty talk

**_Day 17:_ ** _**Three (or more) some** | Master/Slave | Titfucking_

**_Words: 7.7k~_ **

“She’s staring again.”

At Levi’s voice, I glanced up from the tray of food in front of me, my mouth full of stew. Indeed, at the other end of the mess hall, Petra was gazing at us from the table she shared with Eld, Gunther, and Oluo. She jolted slightly when her bright amber eyes met mine, quickly turning back to her food and shoving a spoonful of soup in her mouth. When Oluo accidentally brushed up against her arm, she turned on him a little too aggressively, her cheeks burning with fire.

I wasn’t an idiot. I had seen the way Petra looked at Levi, ever since he had handpicked her to join his squad. I wasn’t blind to the longing sighs that left her lips, or the gentle brush of her fingers against his arm. I saw every smile she gave him, heard every satisfied hum she let out whenever he walked by. And in the dead of night, as I made the rounds to check up on the cadets, I had heard her talking to Emily about how devoted she was to her captain. She wanted him, no doubt about it.

I knew I should have been angry or frustrated, and in the beginning, I kind of was. I had nothing against the girl in particular—she was a sweetheart and an incredibly skilled soldier—but a natural possessive nature had taken over me once I learned of her affections. But it wasn’t just her. There were plenty of women I despised who thought they stood a chance with Levi, but most of them huddled away in the safety of Wall Sina. None of them were people I had to see every day—and none of them treated me decently, like Petra.

Perhaps that was the reason I couldn’t fully hate her. I loved her dearly, and the concept of merely disliking her was absolutely impossible. I had tried multiple times in the beginning, but to no avail. She always found her way back into my heart, smiling like the ray of sunshine she was.

Still, I knew I couldn’t ignore her affections for the man beside me for any longer. It was starting to affect her training, and the other cadets were starting to notice. She got flustered too easily in front of her Squad Leader, her face burning a bright red color whenever he walked by her or helped her with her training. If she didn’t keep herself under control, the cadets would start to talk. I knew how awful that could be—I had dealt with it myself, when I had lost my first squad all those years ago.

“She’s into you.” There was no point in hiding it from him; if I knew about it, there was a good chance he did, as well. “You know that, right?”

“Tch, I’m not blind, you brat.” He took a sip from his teacup, gazing at me from over the rim. “So what? What can we do about it?”

There was a time where I would have made a few proposals to Levi concerning Petra’s undying love for him. In fact, I _had_ made one particular suggestion, even though my skin crawled with every word that spewed from my mouth. But when I told him it would be best for all of us if he just focused on Petra instead of me, he had shoved me into the chair behind my desk and kissed me hard, claiming that I was the only one he planned to stay by for the rest of his life. When I said I didn’t believe him, he had carried me to my room, and he had kept me chained to that bed with soft bites, interwoven fingers and gentle confessions of love. Even when the sun rose in the morning, he didn’t let up his affections. 

But now, I found myself considering a different proposal. While it included elements from the previous one I had suggested to Levi a few months ago, this one seemed much more…dangerous. It was a risky move, and it could easily destroy any trust the ginger-haired girl and I shared between us, as well as break up everything I had built with Levi over the past few years.

And yet, at the same time, it could do wonders for all three of us. It could give Petra some peace of mind concerning the man she loved. It could put me at ease, knowing Petra was satisfied with what I had given her. And Levi?

Well, something told me he wouldn’t have many qualms about this idea—at least, not like he had with the last one.

I leaned over the table, stealing a glance at Hanji and Erwin further down the bench. They were deep in conversation, paying us little to no mind as it was.

 _Good._ The last thing I wanted was for either of them to hear what I had in mind for our ginger-haired ray of sunshine.

With my voice low, I began to explain my idea to the man seated across from me. As I continued with my proposal, I watched as his silver eyes widened ever so slightly. But he didn’t seem disgusted with the idea—oh no, far from it, in fact. As I finished up and sat back down in my seat, I watched as the corner of his mouth twitched up in a smirk.

“Not bad, brat. I like the way you think. Should you tell her, or should I?”

“Let me. Then we’ll see what she thinks about it. Hopefully she doesn’t find it too weird…”

But he shook his head, raising the teacup back to his lips. “If I know her, it’ll be right up her alley. She’s always looking to try new things and all that shit.”

_Well, I guess that’s good to know._

|~|

As the remaining Scouts began to clear out of the mess hall, Levi gave me a smirk before heading off toward his office. After disposing my plate on the counter at the kitchen window, I made my way to Petra, who was currently chastising Oluo, who simply rolled his eyes. If I had to guess, I would say he was trying to impersonate Levi again.

“Petra?”

She gave me a smile as she met my eyes, her cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink. “Good evening, Captain Wolf!” She jumped into a salute, with the rest of her squad following her lead.

I gave them a nod before returning the salute. “Good evening, soldiers. Ral, if you don’t mind, I’d like to speak with you in my office.”

Her face turned ashen at my words. “What’s wrong? Have I done something I shouldn’t have?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Ral, don’t worry. You can relax, it’s nothing serious. I just want to discuss the results of your training today.”

She was definitely nervous about something—I could see it in those gorgeous amber eyes. Was she worried I was going to chew her out for batting her eyelashes at my man? I may have done that at some point in my life, but right now, especially with what I had in mind for her, I had no interest in doing so.

Like the good little cadet she was, she didn’t object at all. Instead, despite the obvious confusion and tension in her eyes, she gave me a smile and saluted again. “Of course, Captain Wolf! I’ll be at your office at once!”

I stifled a laugh. The girl was eager, I had to give her that.

“You don’t have to jump at it right away. I won’t be there for a few minutes, anyway. I have to help them out with cleaning up in the kitchen—”

“I can help with that!”

 _Of course you can, Petra_. “Thank you, Ral. The rest of you are dismissed—I’m sorry to have kept you back for so long.”

While Gunther and Eld only smiled at me, Oluo grumbled something incoherent under his breath. This earned him a fierce glare from Petra, as well as a smack on the arm for being disrespectful.

 _They’re all such a lively bunch,_ I realized as they said their goodbyes to each other. Levi had chosen his squad well.

It only took us a few minutes to clean up the mess hall once the rest of the soldiers had left for the night. Despite only being under Levi’s command for a few months, Petra was already an expert at cleaning. I had to smile at that; of course, why wouldn’t she be? Levi accepted nothing less than perfection, especially when it came to his own squad.

By the time we finished up, the base was dark and silent. The lights were already off in both the barracks and the rooms on the upper level, including the Commander’s office. No doubt everyone had turned in early for the night; it had been a particularly hard day of training, after all.

I led her through the main castle, but instead of making a right at the top of the staircase, I turned to the left instead. She stopped in her tracks, quirking an eyebrow at me.

“Captain, isn’t your office this way?”

She knew the answer to that, but she wasn’t about to outright question a superior like that. She was still polite and calm, even when she knew she was in the right.

“It is. But we’re not going to my office just yet.”

The confusion remained in her eyes, but she followed me nonetheless. As we neared Levi’s office, I could see her face redden out of the corner of my eye. But I continued on my way, silently beckoning her to follow. With a tight swallow, she picked up the pace and bounded to my side. She was never one to refuse an order, after all.

When we reached our destination, I knocked on the door three times. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Petra shift uncomfortably at my side, her eyes glued to the floor.

“State your name and business.”

Petra visibly jumped at the sound of her captain’s deep voice. With a smile, I leaned in closer to the door.

“It’s me, Levi. I have Petra with me. Can we come in?”

I was met with silence. I smiled; that was my cue to enter. I twisted the knob and pushed the door open, motioning Petra inside. Her face was a bright pink shade as she followed me inside, and she swallowed hard once more when I locked the door behind us.

Levi was standing in front of his desk, leaning against the wood with his arms folded across his chest. He gave me a small nod once the two of us were inside, and with a small smile, I turned back to Petra. The poor girl was trying so hard to conceal her nervousness as she pressed a trembling fist to her heart in a hasty salute; she was looking everywhere except her captain’s steely gray eyes.

“Petra, the two of us want to have a word with you. I promise you’re not in trouble, so don’t get all worked up.” She visibly relaxed at this, her shoulders sagging slightly. “We’ve been noticing how you interact with the other cadets, kid. You seem distracted by something. You’re okay, right?”

She nodded eagerly—a little _too_ eagerly, for my taste. “Of course, Captain Wolf! Everything’s all good, I promise!”

“I don’t believe you.” Her face fell, but I continued to speak. I kept my eyes on hers with every word that left my lips. “Ral, don’t act like we haven’t noticed. You seem…oddly interested in our relationship.”

This time, she let out a full-on shriek. She held her hands out in front of her as the light shade of pink on her cheeks darkened into a crimson color. But before she could even find the words to deny it, I held up a hand to silence her. With a pained look on her heated face, she snapped her mouth shut and waited for me to finish.

“It’s alright, Ral. Neither of us has a problem with it. But what we do have a problem with is how it affects your training. You’re becoming too distracted, and I think this is the reason why. Am I correct?”

She hung her head in shame, her hands curling into fists at her side. “…Yes,” she replied in a meek little voice.

 _What a good girl. She never lies, even when the odds are stacked up against her_. I was going to have _so much fun_ with her when the time came.

“It’s not the end of the world, Petra. Don’t look so down about it. We just have to help you move past it, that’s all. And if you’re interested, we have a way to help you through it.”

At this, her head perked up promisingly. She looked so cute and innocent, her wide eyes practically begging us for help. “What is it?”

I glanced at Levi, who nodded at once. With a smile, I turned back to the trembling girl before us, crossing my arms over my chest.

“We’ll let you have tonight, Ral. No strings attached, no consequences. Just you, and me, and Levi.”

Her eyes grew so wide they nearly popped out of her skull. She stared at us for the longest time, her small lips parted like a fish and her hands quaking at her sides. She kept glancing back and forth between me and Levi—and then the door, which was still locked behind us. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. She was seriously considering this proposition, which only made me all the more excited.

“Y-you’re serious, captain?” Her eyes landed on me at once. “Just…just the three of us?”

“That’s what she said, Petra.” It was Levi who answered this time, and a shudder ripped through Petra’s body as his deep voice filled the air. “What do you say? You in?”

Another moment of silenced passed as the girl looked at each of us again. Finally, with a deep breath, she clenched her fists and nodded her head, her face shining with pure determination—and maybe even a bit of lust.

“I’ll do it. I…I want you _both_.”

Her confession caught me off guard. I knew about her obvious love for Levi, but I hadn’t even considered the thought she was interested in _me_. Petra hadn’t really struck me as the type who was interested in girls, as well. But apparently that didn’t matter all that much right now. She had just confessed to wanting us—not just Levi, but both of us.

I would be lying if I said I didn’t reciprocate the ginger-haired girl’s feelings. Ever since I had met her, I knew there was something unspoken between us. At first, I had just chalked it up to simple admiration—I was an inspiration and a role model for her, nothing more and nothing less. I was expected to protect her, to guide her through her time in the military. In return, she was to be my faithful subordinate, following my orders without hesitation.

But I couldn’t deny the spark of heat that flooded my chest every time the girl’s eyes met mine. I couldn’t turn away from the lingering touches on my arm, or the way she would stare at me from across the room when she thought I couldn’t see her. All the signs were there, and I could see them clearly—I just didn’t want to trick myself into believing they were true.

Tonight, I was determined to give her everything she wanted and more. We only had this one night, but _fuck it_ , I was going to make it count.

Levi was the first to move. He pushed himself off the desk, loosening the cravat around his neck. Petra swallowed hard as he brushed past her, heading for the bedroom instead. When he reached the door, he cast a smirk at us from over his shoulder.

“I expect you two in here in less than five minutes. Wolf, you know what to do. Don’t keep me waiting too long.” With that, he disappeared into the bedroom, leaving the door ajar.

_I wouldn’t dream of it, captain._

Petra sucked in a sharp breath as I began to walk toward her. She wasn’t scared, just a bit anxious and excited. She knew I wouldn’t hurt her in the slightest.

“C-captain—”

I pressed a finger to her lips, shushing her and leaning in close. Her face was a beautiful shade of red—by the Walls, she looked so adorable when she was all flustered. For the hundredth time that night, I couldn’t wait to please her in every way I could.

“It’s alright, Petra.” I tugged at the lapels of her jacket, pulling it off her shoulders and tossing it to the floor. “I’ll take care of you, I promise. We _both_ will.”

Her eyes widened as I pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth. Her lips were almost feathery against mine, just as I imagined they would be. Soft and sweet, they suited her perfectly—and with a dark shade of red blanketing her face, she looked absolutely adorable.

It didn’t take long for her to ease into the kiss; before I knew it, her tongue was sliding against my lips, soft and gentle and patient. She pressed herself against me, the slightest bit of pressure covering my lips. With a small smile, I wrapped my arms around the backs of her shoulders and pulled her close.

I wasn’t sure if I loved her the same way I loved Levi. Actually, I didn’t think I would love _anyone_ in the same way I loved him. But that was okay. I loved Petra in a totally different way, one that was unique to her and our relationship. Maybe this little fling of ours wouldn’t survive for more than one night. Maybe after all of this, the two of us were meant to go our separate ways and continue our captain-subordinate relationship we had always had with each other. That was fine by me.

But for now, I wanted to love her as much as I could. I wanted to make her feel beautiful and treasured, to worship her in the way she deserved. We could think about the consequences in the morning; right now, it was just me and her.

_No, wait. Don’t forget about Levi. He’s still waiting for you._

A soft whine filled the air as I pulled myself away from her. But her pouty frown soon vanished as I took her by the hands and began leading her toward the bedroom.

“Come on, Petra. He’s waiting for us.”

The tips of her ears burned a bright red shade. If I had to guess, I would say she had never pleased a man or woman before—or had ever been pleased herself. She hadn’t experienced what life had to offer yet. But tonight, we were going to change all of that.

I pushed the door open with my palm, and the two of us swallowed hard at the sight before us. Levi was leaning against the foot of the bed, his jacket and cravat off and folded on the chair against the wall. The top two buttons on his shirt were unclasped, exposing some of the skin of his collarbone. As I locked the door behind us with a sharp click, an all-too familiar urge began to boil up in the pit of my stomach. It was hard not to jump his bones right then and there.

_You can’t, not right now. It’s your job to take the reins tonight. Teach her everything she needs to know._

“Petra,” she stiffened at the sound of her name, “have you ever been with a man before?”

Her face was scarlet, but she managed to shake her head. “N-no, captain. I haven’t…”

“That’s alright.” God, where was all this confidence coming from? I was a totally different person when it came to Petra. But nevertheless, I loved it all the same. “I’ll guide you through it. But first…”

With a small nod in Levi’s direction, I turned back to the ginger-haired girl, ghosting my fingers over her neck and shoulders. Her throat bobbed with a swallow as I reached down and began to unbutton her white shirt through those cursed ODM straps.

“…You need to learn what makes _you_ feel good before you start pleasing anyone.”

One button led to two, and two led to three. Within moments, her ODM straps were tossed to the floor and kicked to the side, and her shirt was open in front of me, exposing her beautiful chest. Her breasts were beautiful, a bit small like mine but just as perky, supported by a white bra with a thin layer of lace. Her amber eyes were on mine as I leaned in toward her neck, pressing a gentle kiss to her heated skin.

“It’s okay.” I tried to make my voice as soft as possible. I didn’t want to make her any more nervous than she already was. “Let me know what you like, Petra. I want to make you feel good—you know I do.”

She nodded shakily, sucking in a deep breath. With another smile in her direction, I began to kiss her neck, pulling her shirt off her shoulders completely. Almost immediately, her hands rose to cover her breasts, but I caught them in my wrists before she could do so.

“Let us see, sweetheart.” She shivered at the name Levi had given me so long ago. “You’re _beautiful_.”

This seemed to calm her down. She swallowed again before curling her arms around my neck, pulling me up for a quick kiss. Levi groaned from his spot on the bed behind us, shifting his weight on the mattress. Silently, I wondered what he thought about this whole situation: his faithful subordinate kissing his lover like it was her last night in this world.

_We’ll have to make it up to him later. But Petra comes first._

But just as I reached around for the clasp of her bra, she pushed on my chest and gave me a glare, holding me against her. “No. Not yet.”

My eyes widened. I had never heard her sound so fierce and assertive, even during training. This fire in her eyes was unlike anything I had seen before. And I fucking _loved_ it.

“You first. I…I want to see _you_ , captain.”

_Fair enough. Might as well give her a show, right?_

“As you wish, Petra.”

I had already removed my jacket prior to visiting the mess hall, so I only had to worry about the ODM straps. But I was used to taking them off at this point, so it didn’t take me long. Once they were on the floor at my feet, I began to unbutton my shirt, keeping my eyes on Petra’s the entire time. Her jaw tightened with every bit of skin I showed her.

There had been a time when I had been so scared of what others thought about my body and how I looked. I had so many bruises and scars on my body, collected over the years thanks to constant training and dangerous expeditions. It had gotten to the point where I had refrained from having sex simply because I was scared of what Levi would think of me and how I looked.

But he had changed that for me. And right now, with Levi and Petra right in front of me, I knew I had nothing to worry about. I was bold, confident, and unafraid. Nothing could hurt me anymore, not when I had these two at my side.

Petra gasped just a bit as I slid my shirt off my shoulders, tossing it to the floor. Without hesitation, I reached around and pulled apart the clasp of my bra. It wasn’t nearly as cute as Petra’s, but it did the job all the same. But now, it was only going to get in the way.

Levi stifled a groan as my bra dropped to the floor. I glanced at him from over my shoulder, only to see him shifting in his seat once more. My lips pulled up into a smirk at the sight of the prominent tent in his white pants.

“You’ll get your turn soon enough,” I said, unbuttoning my pants. “Just sit back and enjoy the show.”

Within moments, my pants and panties were shoved down to my ankles, leaving me bare in front of my little audience. Both of them stiffened, but for different reasons. Levi was used to this sight—he knew my body all too well at this point. But for Petra, this was something entirely new to her. Judging by the way her eyes had widened, I didn’t think she had _ever_ imagined seeing one of her captains in such a suggestive light

I stepped out of the pool of clothes, pressing both hands to Petra’s face and bringing her into a soft kiss. Almost immediately, I felt her hands around my breasts, her thumbs rolling over my nipples. I moaned into her mouth, savoring the taste of her tongue against my own. But the sound only seemed to spur her on, judging by the way she tightened her fingers around my breasts.

“Good girl.” She shivered beneath my hands at my words. _Huh, I guess she has a bit of a praise kink, too_. “Very good girl, Petra.”

Her bra was off in moments, clattering on the floor next to my own. I kissed my way down her body before coming to kneel right in front of her. I had been in this position so many times before with Levi, but it was something completely different with Petra. The most beautiful mewls passed her lips as I opened her pants, sliding them down to her ankles.

“Don’t be afraid, Pet,” I whispered as I hooked my fingers around the hem of her panties. “I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

Finally, she was completely bare before me, her skin flushed red with embarrassment and need. She was so beautiful, so fucking gorgeous. I wanted nothing more than to press her up against the wall and drive my fingers into her tight little pussy, as Levi had done to me so many times before.

But I had to behave. I had to make this special for her. This _was_ her first time, after all.

Instead, I straightened myself up and took her hands in my own. Her eyes burned into mine as I led her to the bed, and as gently as I could, I pressed her down into the mattress. Her body was small and soft beneath mine, her cheeks a beautiful shade of red and her fingers stretching out toward my face. For a moment, I wondered if this was what Levi always saw whenever he had me in this exact same position.

I kissed her again, sliding my tongue over hers and swallowing her moans. Her nails dug into my scalp as she tugged me closer, hiking one of her legs up to hook around my waist. With a smirk playing at my lips, I slipped a hand further down her body and cupped the folds of her sex, eliciting a startled gasp from her beautiful mouth. I pulled my fingers away, holding them up to my face. They were already slick with her essence.

“Already this wet, huh?” _Now I can see why Levi likes teasing me about this all the time._ “I haven’t even touched you yet.”

She swallowed hard, that red hue never leaving her face. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize, Pet.” Her jaw dropped as I dipped them into my mouth, sucking the juices off of my skin. “Mmm… You taste delicious, baby. I can’t wait to taste you for real…”

Suddenly, the other side of the mattress dipped under a third person’s weight. On his hands and knees, Levi crawled over to the two of us, his handsome eyes a dark gray hue. Petra gaped at the two of us, her eyes darting back and forth as we stared at each other.

“I hope you’re not going to keep her all to yourself, brat.”

Perhaps there was a time where I would have reacted to his words with anger and jealousy. But now, I only felt bliss. I wanted to share Petra with him in any way I could—if she was alright with it, of course.

“Not yet,” I replied with a wink. “But I want to taste her first. Then it’s your turn. Deal?”

“Deal.”

He settled himself on the bed beside Petra’s flushed form, skimming his hands along her naked sides. His lips were on hers at once, and the sight sent shivers down my spine. I wasn’t jealous of her, not anymore. If she could make Levi feel good, that was fine by me.

But now, it was my turn to make her feel good.

As Levi busied himself with her mouth, I lowered myself to my knees, placing myself in between her open thighs. Her skin was soft and her sex was soaked, and my mouth watered almost instantly. I parted her folds with my thumbs before leaning in, pressing a kiss to the small patch of ginger hair above her clit.

She squealed into Levi’s mouth the moment my tongue met her glistening folds. The taste was nothing short of phenomenal—sweet, slick, and absolutely perfect. Everything about it just screamed _Petra_. And _fuck_ , I wanted more—as much as I could have.

I draped one arm across her lower stomach, as Levi had done to me so many times before, and slid my fingers along her wet slit. At the needy whine that filled the air around us, I pressed two of them into her, pumping them at a gentle pace. I raised my head just in time to see Levi kneading her breasts in his hands, his lips wrapped around one of her nipples. She bucked her hips hard into my hand, but I pressed down harder on her hips, pinning them to the mattress. When I was sure she couldn’t get away, I leaned down and latched my lips around her clit.

Her moans were absolute music to my ears. With each one that passed through her lips, a fresh wave of arousal rushed through my body and pooled in between my thighs. I had only felt like this a few times before, whenever I opted to pleasure Levi during our nights together. I was finally in control, and a surge of power flooded through me at the realization. Only _I_ could make them feel like this. No one else, only _me_.

I curled my fingers into her, brushing against her inner walls. She whined almost immediately, and I smirked at the sound. I had already found that special spot inside her. With a brief lick of my lips, I started sucking on her clit with much more force, twisting my fingers deep inside her tight heat. Her thighs clamped down on either side of my head; through it all, I felt her nails scrape at the back of my head.

“Captain! _Ah_ —p-please, I—”

Her voice was no more than a breathless moan, her warm skin pressing against mine in all the right ways. I picked up the pace with my fingers, swirling my tongue around that beautiful pink nub. She squirmed beneath me on the mattress, whimpering and moaning as I worked her with my tongue. I didn’t have to glance up to know Levi was doing the same with her breasts—the sounds she made sounded oddly similar to the ones I would make whenever I was with him.

It was over all too fast. A wave of slick flooded over my hand, soaking my fingers and trickling down my palm. Her thighs squeezed my head so hard I thought it would nearly burst. But I guess it wouldn’t be such a bad way to go, right?

It was only when she began to push me away that I released her clit, sliding my fingers out from her sex. I brought them to my lips immediately, catching every last drop of her sweet juices on my tongue. _Fuck_ , she tasted amazing. It almost made me sad that this was the only time I would ever get to taste her.

Levi swiveled his head around, his dark eyes burning into mine. “How does she taste?”

Petra’s face was practically scarlet at this point, but she stayed still on the mattress, her chest still heaving and her hands wrapped around Levi’s neck.

“Better than anything else I’ve ever had.”

That got a reaction out of him. No doubt he was already thinking about when he would get to taste her. Unfortunately, I had to give her up. After all, I had promised him it would be his turn next, right?

But surely it wouldn’t hurt to have a little more fun with her, right?

“You’re such a good girl, Petra.” I crawled up and onto the bed, hovering over her shaking body. Her bottom lip came between her teeth as I settled myself on her lower stomach, straddling her hips with my sex pressed against her. “God, you’re always so good to me, aren’t you?”

I leaned down and kissed her again, and it wasn’t long before our tongues met in her mouth. She stiffened at the slickness on my tongue; it was always jarring to taste yourself for the first time. But she eased into it, curling her hands around my shoulders and humming into the kiss.

Levi cleared his throat from beside me, and suddenly, I found myself on my back, with Petra ripped out from under me. I blinked in astonishment as Levi held her in his arms, with her chest against his, dipping his fingers into her drenched sex. She whined and clutched at his shirt, her thighs shuddering as he buried himself to the knuckle inside her.

“You’ve had her for long enough, you filthy brat.” Another bolt of arousal shot straight to my sex at his gravelly tone. “Now it’s _my_ turn.”

He pulled her to the edge of the bed, sliding himself off completely. Still panting heavily, she gazed at him with wide amber eyes as he began to undress himself. When he dropped his shirt to the floor, I sat up on the mattress, eager to help him out. But he held me at bay with a single hand, his eyes slanted into a dangerous glare.

“No. You stay there and _watch_ , sweetheart.”

My throat ran dry. I didn’t know if I liked where this was going. I was all for sharing Petra and for the two of us pleasing her…but not if she was going to be the only one pleasing Levi. Was I going to have to watch as he fucked her with everything he had, making her scream his name until she saw stars?

_But that’s **my** job. I’m still the one he loves, right? _

Still, the thought of watching Levi fuck another woman right in front of me was alluring, but in all the wrong ways. Was I really ready to see something that would have upset me to no end just a few months ago?

There was only one way to find out.

He tore his pants open and slid them down, taking his boxers along with it. Petra gave a slight jump at the sight of his cock, hard and red against his stomach. But she didn’t back away from it—instead, she slid herself closer to him on the bed, giving her lips an eager lick.

Levi seemed to get the hint, because he gave her a devilish smirk. “What is it, sweetheart? You want to suck my cock?”

I grimaced. _Sweetheart?_ But that was _my_ name.

Was I really going to sit here and watch Levi get sucked off by his beautiful subordinate? Oh God, what had I gotten myself into?!

But he shook his head, wrapping his hands around her thighs and tugging her close. “Not tonight. I just want to feel _you_.”

My skin crawled as I thought of all the times he had said that to me.

“Levi—”

“No,” he snapped, his lip curling slightly. “Sit there and _take it_ , brat. You’ll get your turn soon enough.”

My blood froze in my veins as he repeated my words from earlier. I could only fall back against the pillows, watching helplessly as he flipped Petra onto her hands and knees, giving me a full view of her body beneath his. My heart leapt in my throat as he lined his cock up with her soaking entrance.

“ _Just sit back and enjoy the show_.”

Petra’s startled moan gave me a thrill like nothing else before. Levi groaned deep in his throat as he bottomed out inside her, his chest pressing into her bare back. When she gazed up at me, Petra’s eyes brimmed with tears—but her mouth was hanging open in a dazed smile.

Fury bubbled in the pit of my stomach. She was enjoying this. She was enjoying my lover’s cock inside of her.

_I am going to fucking **ruin** him later. _

Pitiful moans wracked Petra’s throat as Levi began to thrust into her, straightening himself up and digging his nails into her hips. My chest tightened as I watched him throw his head back, snapping his hips into hers at a brutal pace. Was this how he always looked whenever he fucked _me_ from behind?

My sex was practically dripping onto the mattress, my clit burning and begging for attention. A thought crossed my mind, and while my face burned with shame, I decided to indulge in it. After all, I was stuck here while Levi fucked Petra, right? I didn’t have many options to begin with.

Settling back down against the pillows, I spread my thighs and let my hands wander further down my body. Every single one of Petra’s moans and whines sent another wave of arousal straight to my core. I slid a finger along my slit— _fuck_ , I was soaked. And I hadn’t even been touched yet.

I swallowed my moan as I slid two fingers into myself, pressing my thumb against my swollen clit. The sensation, combined with the sight of Levi and Petra in front of me, was almost enough to bring me to tears. I arched my back off the bed, rolling my wrist in time with Levi’s thrusts into the ginger-haired girl’s body.

Petra’s hands twisted into the sheets below, another scream leaving her mouth. Her hair was frayed and her eyes were blown with lust. All the while, she stared up at me, drool dripping down her chin and onto the bed.

“ _Captain_!” She sobbed into the mattress, pressing her hips back into his to meet his thrusts halfway. “C-captain, _please_! Please—I-I’m so close!”

Levi leaned down at once, snaking a hand in between her thighs to toy with her clit. His eyes were on mine as he pressed his mouth to her ear. I curled my fingers into myself, desperately searching for that special spot inside me.

“Cum for me, Petra. Right in front of your captains. _Cum_.”

Petra came first—no surprise, considering she was already sensitive from her previous orgasm. She screamed out Levi’s name, shoving her face into the sheets below. I swallowed back a whine at the sight. _Fuck_ , how I wanted to be in her position right now.

Levi pulled out of her almost at once, his cock hard and slick with her juices. My eyes widened—he hadn’t cum yet? I thought that was the point of teasing me, to force me to watch him cum in another woman. But then—

As soon as Petra crawled to the side of the bed, Levi was on me, practically ripping my fingers away from my sex. I squeaked as he brought them to his lips, sucking them into his mouth and cleaning my juices off. I whimpered again; I still hadn’t cum yet. It appeared the two of us were in the same boat.

“How did it feel, Mia?” His voice was dangerously low as he pinned me against the mattress, flat on my back with my thighs hanging around his hips. “How did it feel, watching me fuck her? Did you enjoy it?”

I squeaked again as he swiped his fingers through my juices, collecting a bit of my slick on his fingertips. He brought them up to his face, sniffing them before licking them clean.

“Tch, looks like you did. Such a filthy brat, aren’t you?”

I nodded at once, too dazed to even comprehend his words. Every inch of my skin burned. God, I wanted him now. I would do whatever it took to feel him inside of me.

Before I knew it, he was shoving my legs apart, spreading the folds of my glistening sex. He motioned his head to the side, and a familiar weight came to rest on the mattress beside my head. _Petra_.

“Be a good girl and sit on her face. She needs to learn her lesson about touching herself like that.”

The last thing I saw was Levi smirking down at me, before Petra came to rest herself on my chest. I gave her a small smile as she inched herself closer to my face, still a bit nervous, but not as much as she had been when we first started. My tongue burned at the thought of tasting her juices again.

It happened all at once. Levi thrust his cock into me in one swift movement, his nails cutting into my bare thighs. At the same time, Petra’s slick folds came to rest over my lips, swallowing any sound I made. I squeezed my eyes shut, savoring both the taste of her pussy and the stretch of his cock. I felt so incredibly full, and we had only just started.

They began to move together. Hiking my legs around his waist, Levi’s thrusts became brutal and unrestrained, his skin slapping against mine so hard I knew I would have bruises the next day. Meanwhile, Petra began to grind herself on my face, her juices smearing along my lips and chin. I slid my tongue up her slit, reaching whatever I could of her sex, with my nose pressed against her clit. She squeaked when I slipped my tongue inside her—a creak of wood told me she was gripping the headboard with all her might.

“Yes!” she began to chant over and over again. When I peeled my eyes open, I was pleased to see her head thrown back, her fingers turning white around the edge of the headboard. “Yes! _A-ah_! Captain, r-right there! Right the— _oh_!”

I raised my hands and clenched her ass, pressing her even harder against my face. It was a struggle to breathe in this position, but if it got her to scream like that, it was all worth it.

I whimpered into her sex as Levi continued to ram into me, his cock brushing against that special spot inside me. The air around us was filled with grunts, groans, screams, and muffled pleas—and as jarring as it was, it was so beautiful to hear. With newfound vigor, I began to move my tongue faster and faster against Petra’s slick pussy. She gasped and moaned, and the headboard trembled against the wall as she gripped it even tighter.

“Good girl, Mia.” Levi’s voice sent shivers down my spine. “Fuck her with your tongue. That’s it, keep doing that—”

He sucked in a sharp breath, his hips stuttering against mine. My eyes flew open. He was getting close.

All at once, the three of us became a frenzy of movements. Levi’s hips slammed into mine at a brutal pace as he tightened my thighs around his hips. Petra swiveled her hips on my face, grinding her clit into my nose as fast as she could. And me? I dug my nails into her ass and helped her along, sucking and licking at every bit of her sex that I could.

Just like last time, Petra was the first to cum. The headboard rattled against the wall, matching the high-pitched moan she let out as her warm juices flooded my mouth. I held her against me, eagerly lapping up her release—all while Levi kept thrusting himself into me.

A string of indecipherable words flew past his lips with each thrust. Finally, _finally_ , the pressure of his cock inside me and his hand on my clit brought me over the edge. I screamed into Petra’s slickness once more, my whole body trembling as wave after wave of bliss washed over me. He reached his own peak soon after, his hot seed splashing against my walls and trickling down my thighs.

Petra gazed down at me, her cheeks flushed but her eyes aglow. She hoisted herself off of me, finally allowing me a chance to breathe. I licked my lips, still tasting the trace of her juices on my skin. As I regained my breathing, Levi slid himself out of me and joined us on the bed.

Now, the three of us were sprawled out on the mattress, with myself and Petra tucked under Levi’s arm on either side of him. I stretched out my hand across his chest, smiling as Petra did the same and laced her fingers with mine. It wasn’t long before her breathing slowed, and within minutes, I could tell she had fallen asleep.

I knew it was only a matter of time before Levi dragged the two of us to the shower to clean up. But for now, I just wanted to rest here, with both of them at my side, close enough to hold.

Levi pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head. “Any regrets, sweetheart?”

I didn’t bother to hide my smile at the familiar pet name. With a soft sigh, I buried my face into his chest and gave his collarbone a kiss.

“Nope. Not a single one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Tomorrow's prompt is Blood Play, and honestly, I couldn't figure out a way to do it without making it a Vampire AU...so look forward to that! (Also, it ties in with a vampire story I've been working on since summer, so think of it as a teaser.) Let me know what you think, and I'll see you for the next one! :)


	18. October 18th: Blood Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I couldn't think of a way to include this kink in AWWW canon (considering Levi's distaste for unnecessary messes), I decided to make this a Vampire AU, which serves as a teaser for the vampire story I've been working on since summer. I don't want to get into too many details, since it's still in the works and I don't know when I'll be able to post it, but all you guys have to know is that Mia (a human) is given to Levi (a vampire) by another ruling vampire as an offering. Humans are inferior to vampires in every way, but in Levi's case, he tries to make life as comfortable as possible for Mia. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: vampire au, biting, blood drinking, rough sex, light choking, slight angst (with somewhat fluffy ending) - it's a vampire au, it can't be 100% happy lol

**_Day 18:_ ** _Pet Play | Humiliation | **Blood Play**_

**_Words: 5.3k~_ **

He had been good to me so far—well, as good as any of those vile creatures could be. Still, I wasn’t going to fall to my knees in front of him and beg for mercy. I had survived my whole life without doing that, and I wasn’t about to start now.

Petra came by my room at the usual hour, carrying a tray of tea in her hands and a fresh change of clothes in the crook of her arm. She stiffened when she saw me, but she shook her head and gave me a sweet smile. I did my best to avoid her eyes as I sipped my tea. She could probably smell _him_ on me.

_It was just one night, Wolf. That’s it. It’ll never happen again, the two of you agreed to that. Just accept it and move on._

But as much as I wanted to move past it, I couldn’t ignore the incessant voice in the back of my skull: the one that yearned for more nights like the previous one.

_Ugh, what’s wrong with me?! Stop thinking about him like that! It won’t do you any good!_

“You know, I’m here if you need to talk to someone, Mia.”

I shifted awkwardly in my seat. I had forgotten Petra could read minds.

“I…”

She gave me a gentle smile before taking a seat across from me at the table. She tucked a strand of ginger hair behind her ear, and I swallowed hard when I saw a faint pair of bite marks on her skin, just below her jaw. Two holes, parallel to each other, and still a fresh pink shade.

_Of course he’s fed from her. Just look at her! You might have shared his bed, but that doesn’t mean you’ll ever be good enough to feed from._

Oh God, why was I even worried about something like that?! I was supposed to be glad he didn’t feed from me! So why was I acting like this all of a sudden?!

“You’re not very good at keeping your thoughts quiet, are you?”

I blushed again, gripping my teacup harder than before. “Sorry… It’s just…”

How could I explain this to her? That I was jealous of her and who she was to him? That I was jealous because he still found her blood appealing, and while he shared his nights with me, he never once opted to drink from me. I was good enough to warm his bed and keep him company in the dead of night, but not for anything else. Was I no more than a common whore to him?

“You’re not, Mia.” Petra’s voice was firm. “So don’t think like that. It’s obvious Levi cares for you very much.”

If you had told me a handful of months ago that vampires were capable of caring for people other than themselves, I would have rolled my eyes and shrugged it off. But now, all I wanted was to believe her—but I couldn’t. There was something in the back of my mind that kept bugging me, and even though I didn’t know what it was, I hated it with a burning passion.

“Then why?” My eyes grew warm as I stared into the half-empty teacup. “Why doesn’t he…you know… Why doesn’t he want to…do _that_ with me?”

Petra’s fingers ghosted over the bite on her neck. Just looking at it made me want to vomit.

_Why is she good enough, and I’m not?_

“You _are_ good enough, Mia. He just doesn’t want to hurt you, that’s all.” She reached over the table, grasping my hand in her own. I fought the urge to flinch as her warm fingers laced through mine. “Getting bit isn’t as nice as the other humans here make it out to be. It hurts and you’re sore for days… And honestly, in my humble opinion, it’s not worth it in the end.”

“But you’re _his_!” I blurted out in a rush. The tears were threatening to spill, right into the teacup. “Those marks…they mean you belong to him, right? That you’ve gotten close to him, in a way no one else has…”

I didn’t have any marks like that. Even in our stolen moments together, shrouded by the darkness of his bedroom, he refused to mark my skin up in any way possible. And the marks I left on him were gone by morning, thanks to the healing factor on his skin. If it weren’t for his scent in my room or on my clothes, no one would have guessed we were involved with each other. They would just assume we were perfect strangers, nothing more and nothing less.

I blinked furiously, trying to rid myself of the oncoming tears. Petra’s face fell as I ripped my hand from hers and stood up from the table. She knew exactly what I was thinking, and she didn’t know what to say. For the first time since I had met her, she was at a loss for words.

“I—”

“It’s okay,” I snapped, heading for the door, “I shouldn’t have expected anything else. Apparently I’m still the stupid little girl you took in a few months ago.” I yanked the door open, choking back my sobs. “I guess it’s my fault for thinking you _monsters_ could be any different. My mistake.”

I ran out into the hallway, slamming the door shut behind me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she started to chase me, so I had to act fast. Without another thought, I raced down the hall and turned the corner, ascending the staircase on the right. I knew where to go—somewhere they wouldn’t be able to find me, be able to touch me.

I headed for the first window on the left and tore open the curtains. The first rays of the midnight sun were starting to glow over the horizon.

_Perfect._

|~|

I sat on the edge of the castle, gazing out into the nearby forest as the sun streamed over my body. I had lost track of time at this point, but I didn’t care in the slightest. I was out of sight and reach from _him_ , and that was all that mattered to me. I was safe as long as I was out here.

I swallowed hard, reaching into my shirt and pulling out the small wolf charm of my necklace. My sister had given it to me just before I had left our home, slipping it under my tongue so the vampires wouldn’t find it. It was made of pure silver, passed down from generation to generation within our family. Not only was it the last piece of my family I had, but it was meant to protect me from the vampires who dared to lay their hands on me.

Last night, it had been the last thing I had taken off before I had climbed into his bed. I didn’t want a thin silver barrier to separate us anymore. I wanted to feel him— _all_ of him. And I had, in every way I could imagine.

Except in the way that I wanted.

_What’s wrong with you, Wolf? Why are you so fixated on having him bite you? Is that what you really want? To be nothing but a feed bag for him to go to whenever he’s hungry? Because that’s what you’ll be if you keep acting like this!_

But I didn’t care. If my body was good enough for sex, surely my blood was good enough to drink.

I fought the urge to laugh. It was ironic—I had spent the first two decades of my life hating vampires with all my heart. I had seen them as nothing but monsters who used humans in any way they saw fit, without any consideration of our feelings or emotions. I had convinced myself they were cold-blooded killers who feasted on mankind for fun.

When I had been brought to the Ackerman castle, I began to question myself. Hanji and Petra treated me kindly, just like a best friend would. Erwin and Mike were polite and protective, and Isabel and Furlan were fun to be around. And Levi… Well, Levi was something else entirely. For the first time in my life, I wondered whether or not all vampires were as cruel and cold-hearted as the humans had made them out to be.

Now, I wasn’t so sure. Maybe underneath those warm faces and kind words, they were all bloodthirsty creatures, willing to toy with humans until they grew bored of them. Now, I didn’t know what to think of them—or what to think of _Levi_.

Whatever. He wasn’t worth my time. If he was only going to play with me like this, there was no reason for me to stick around. He could find someone else to share his bed with him— _probably Petra_ , that little voice in my head hissed. I was _done_.

|~|

I didn’t head back inside until the sun began to set. Even after all these months, I still wasn’t used to five hours of sunlight each day. But of course, it was the perfect place for vampires—they only had to hide for a limited time. Other than that, they were free to roam the lands as they liked, shielded by the shadows and the moon.

I knew better than to stay out there longer than I had to. Vampires were incredibly dangerous when the moon was in the sky. When they were on a hunt, they would even attack humans they knew. It didn’t matter to them—we were just pieces of food to them. That’s all we would ever be.

I took my time walking back to my room. Petra was surely gone by now—probably out with Levi—but I didn’t want to head back there sooner than I had to. I didn’t want to lay in the same bed Levi had held me in, or rest against the mattress he had pressed me into last night.

With a wince, I cradled my wrist to my chest. Even now, I could feel his nails digging into my skin, with his voice in my ear and his lips on mine.

_Why am I so obsessed with him? It was just one night, that’s all. It’s not like he’s going to spend more with you, so get that though out of your head. It’s not worth getting your hopes up, so quit it. You’re nothing special to him._

It hurt to admit it, but I knew I was right. No matter what Petra told me, I would always be just another inferior human to him.

A heavy sigh passed through my lips as I reached the familiar door of my room. I twisted the knob and opened the door, keeping my eyes on the floor. It wasn’t until I locked it behind me that I glanced up—and I nearly screamed out loud when I did.

Levi was standing at the foot of my bed, dressed in a simple crimson button-down shirt and black trousers. His silver eyes were slanted in my direction, sending shivers down my spine. With a tight swallow, I remembered how he had told me that vampires with silver eyes were seen as a curse even among their own kind. To this day, I still had no idea why he had shared that information with me.

“Petra told me you weren’t happy earlier.”

My blood froze. What else had Petra told him? “…I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me. I’m okay.”

I opened the door just a smidge, silently beckoning for him to leave. I didn’t want to deal with him right now. Not if he was going to treat me like any other human. And _especially_ if he was here because Petra told him to be.

 _What am I supposed to make of that? What else do they tell each other behind my back?_ The thought made me sick to my stomach.

He was in front of me in a flash, slamming the door closed with his palm. I swallowed hard as he caged me in against the door, his face hovering over mine. His lips were parted slightly, his fangs barely visible in his mouth. My stomach clenched at the sight of them.

_You’ll never feel them against your skin. But Petra will. She always has._

Levi’s eyebrows knitted together. “Really? _That’s_ what you’re so pissy about?”

My face flushed with shame. “S-stop peeking into my mind like that!”

“How else am I going to know what your problem is? You never tell me anything, so how am I supposed to know?”

I snapped my mouth shut. He _did_ have a point. I never told him anything. But why should I? Why should I expect him to give a damn about what was bothering me? What did he care?

“…Why am I good enough to sleep with?” My eyes dropped to the floor as another wave of heat flooded my face. “How can you sleep with me…but not feed from me?”

He scoffed and shook his head. “Why do you want me to do that so bad? Is that what you want to be seen as, huh? You want to be like all those other humans, only used as food for us?”

“No!” _Fuck, why doesn’t he get it?! He’s just like Petra! He’ll never understand!_ “But they _belong_ to you! They’re yours—all yours! Why can’t I be the same?!”

A fresh wave of tears surged forward. No, not again. I wouldn’t cry in front of him, I refused.

“You vampires bite each other all the time! It’s not just food for you. You do it to mark each other, to show everyone who they belong to. I’ve seen it, so don’t tell me I don’t know what I’m talking about!”

I saw it all the time, within the walls of this very castle. Vampires marked their mates with their fangs, as a sign of their affection and undying love. Mike did it with Nanaba, and Hanji did it with Moblit. So why couldn’t Levi do it with me?

“…Or is it something vampires can only do with other vampires?” His eyes flashed at that. With a sick feeling in my gut, I realized I had hit the nail on the head. “It is, isn’t it? What, is it taboo to mark a lowly human like that?!”

Maybe I was being unreasonable, but I was hurt. Perhaps the previous night had been a façade. Maybe all those words he had whispered in my ear had been lies, each and every one of them. He had told me himself he didn’t think humans were inferior to vampires. Had that been a lie, as well? Was he really no better than the other vampires in this world?

If he wasn’t willing to put aside vampiric traditions and customs, how could I be sure he truly cared about me? Didn’t you discard those things when you loved someone?

_I know I did. I don’t know what my feelings are for him, but I know some part of me loves him. Even though I know what he is and what his kind has done to mine, I still love him._

And I hated myself for it.

I pressed my hands to his chest, but he wouldn’t budge. He stood his ground, keeping his hands on the wall beside my head. My stomach churned at this.

“I think it’s best if you leave right now.”

But he didn’t move an inch. I fought the urge to glare at him. He was starting to piss me off, even more than he already had.

“Get away from me, Levi. _Now_.”

I raised my hand, but he caught it at once, his fingers digging into my wrist. His grip wasn’t painful, but it was jarring all the same. My throat tightened as I watched him bring my hand to his face, pressing his nose into my palm.

_Don’t tease me, you bastard. If you’re going to bite me, then do it already._

“You want that, don’t you?” His voice was deep and menacing, his eyes burning into mine. “You want me to bite you, is that right?”

Fuck him and his mind-reading abilities. “You’re smart. What do you think?”

Before I could even blink, he yanked me into his chest, still holding my wrist at his face. His other arm curled around my waist, holding me in place against his body. Memories of last night began pouring into my mind, and my face bloomed with heat once again.

“I need to hear you say it, sweetheart. Tell me what you want.”

 _Sweetheart_. He had called me that last night, when he drove himself into my body. He had been so gentle and sweet last night, he had almost made me believe he was any different than the other vampires in this hellish world.

Maybe he _was_ different than them. Maybe he wasn’t. At this point, I was too drained to care. All I needed was to feel him against me, in every way that I possibly could.

With a glare etched on my face, I tilted my head up and stared him straight in his silver eyes. “I want you to bite me, Levi.”

Something flashed in those silver eyes of his. A faint red hue swirled around his pupils, flooding over the shadow of blue and swallowing his eyes in a dark crimson color. A shiver dripped down my spine at the sight of them. For the first time in my life, I was actually scared of the vampire in front of me.

His lips peeled back slowly, and his fangs glinted in the faint candlelight of the room. I sucked in a deep breath, bracing myself for the pain to follow.

He pressed his fangs down into the heel of my palm, breaking the skin and drawing blood almost instantly. A fiery sensation flooded down my arm, all the way to my elbow. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my tongue as hard as I could, to keep myself from screaming. A moment later, the taste of blood filled my mouth.

_You wanted this, Wolf. You told him this was what you wanted._

It hurt like hell! I knew vampire bites were painful, but I didn’t think they felt like this! My whole arm felt like it was about to fall off—in fact, it was already starting to grow numb. He hadn’t injected me with his venom, right? Vampires only did that if they wanted to turn someone into them.

His dark eyes flew open, his teeth still embedded in my palm. I swallowed hard; no doubt he had just read my mind.

“I won’t do that,” he said, finally pulling his mouth away from my hand. A trickle of blood slid down the side of my palm, but he caught it with his thumb and brought it back to his mouth. “I’m not going to turn you. I know you don’t want that, so I won’t bother.”

In some twisted way, I was thankful for that. At least he wasn’t determined to turn me into a vampire himself.

“H-how does it… _taste_?”

His eyes flashed dangerously at my words, and a small stream of blood began to drip from the corner of his mouth. His fangs were stained red— _that’s your blood Wolf_ —but he sucked them back into his mouth, cleaning them at once. My hand trembled in his own as he brought it back to his lips.

“Why do you want to know?”

My face burned with shame. Why _did_ I want to know? Didn’t I find the whole act of drinking blood to be gross and degrading? Why was I so concerned with knowing how it tasted?

“I don’t know… But…do you like it?”

He released my arm at once, curling his fingers under my chin and pulling me toward his face. The scent of blood fell over my nose as he hovered his mouth over mine, his lips barely touching my own. I grasped at his shirt, still trembling in his arms. Even though he had been this close to me just last night, it already felt like a lifetime ago.

“Yes,” he breathed, “and I hate myself for it.”

Before I could respond, he covered my lips with his own. The sharp, metallic taste of blood washed over my tongue once more, and as I melted into the kiss— _his kiss_ —I felt my eyelids grow heavy. My arm still burned, but it wasn’t as bad as before. With feeble fingers, I reached up and fisted the back of his shirt, pulling myself closer to his chest. He was unusually warm today—he must have just showered. He always was a ridiculous clean freak.

He gathered me up in his arms, pressing me against his chest as hard as he could. In the blink of an eye, I found myself resting against the pillows of my bed, with his body towering over mine. All the while, he kept his lips on mine, tracing his tongue along my own.

That familiar fire began to burn in the pit of my stomach. I had felt it the previous night, when the two of us were in this exact same position, right here in my bed. I wanted him again, as many times as he would have me.

I knew I would only end up hurting myself if I fell in too deep with him. I knew I would be the only one paying the price. But right now, as I writhed beneath his touch, I couldn’t find it in me to care. All I wanted was him and everything he had to offer.

His shirt was the first thing to go. I did my best to unbutton it, but it proved to be difficult with my shaking fingers. Nevertheless, the damned thing was off and on the floor in seconds, and his body was back over mine, his hands curling underneath my shoulders. With his help, I sat up on the bed, yanking my shirt up and over my head. His lips were on my neck at once—but my face fell when I only felt his mouth. No teeth.

“Levi.” He stiffened at the sound of his name. “Bite me. I mean it.”

This time, he didn’t hesitate. A pinprick of pain quickly flooded into a burning agony, spreading throughout my neck and down to my chest. I dug my nails into his shoulders, scraping them down as hard as I could. I twisted into the sheets, grinding my teeth together. But he stayed where he was, holding me in place with those muscular arms of his.

Despite the pain, despite what he was, despite everything else—it didn’t feel so bad. In fact, I was starting to grow used to the sensation. I wanted even _more_ of it.

He broke away from my neck for only a second, just to pull my pants off of my legs. When I was left in nothing but my bra and panties, he brought me back into his arms, nuzzling the fresh puncture wound in my neck. I winced at the warm trickle of fluid down my skin. With a huff, Levi’s tongue dragged across it, and I shivered as he lapped up the blood. _My_ blood.

“L-Levi…”

There was a familiar frenzy to his movements. This was nothing like he had been last night. He had been soft and considerate, eager to please me in whatever way he could. Now, he was rough and demanding, and while he was still concerned with my pleasure—judging by the way his fingers dove beneath my panties and curled against my slick entrance—he was much more primal than he had been last night.

“You wanted this, huh?” His eyes flashed against my own as he pulled away from me, ripping off my bra with his bare hands. “You wanted me to mark you, right? Well I _am_ , brat. You’re mine. No one else’s. Only _mine_.”

There was scream of fabric, followed by a gust of cool air around my thighs. My panties had suffered the same fate, the scraps thrown off the side of the bed.

He shoved me back down into the mattress, pressing one hand to my bare chest while his other hand tore at the clasp of his pants. Within moments, he had slid them off his legs and tossed them to the floor. He mounted me once more, his hardened cock hanging heavily between his thighs and his eyes still burning with crimson color.

The sight of him terrified me, but at the same time, it excited me like nothing else before. I knew how easily he could end my life, and yet I wasn’t bothered one little bit.

“No one else’s,” he mumbled again, grasping my thighs in his hands. I squeaked as he pulled me up his chest, resting my knees on his shoulders. He pressed a hot kiss to my inner thigh before dragging his teeth across my flesh. I couldn’t help but jolt as his bloody fangs scraped my skin, leaving a thin trail of red in their wake. “ _Mine_.”

I whimpered as he dug his fangs into my thigh, that familiar pain spreading all the way up to my waist and down to my knee. My whole leg felt numb—paralyzed, almost. In fact, my entire body felt numb, completely drained from his feeding. And he hadn’t even started fucking me yet.

 _This is what you wanted,_ I kept replaying over and over in my head. _This is what you wanted, and you got it. You knew what he was and what he could do, and you still wanted it._

I had no one to blame but myself for this situation.

When he finally pulled away from my thigh, I let out a heavy breath of relief. The burn was starting to ebb away, leaving only a dull throb in its path. Licking his lips, he took his spot over my body once more, one hand resting on the pillow beside my head and the other stroking his reddened cock. He leaned over and kissed my lips again, the taste of my blood seeping into my mouth.

I shivered as the tip of his cock pressed against my folds. “Levi—”

He slid into me at once, drawing a startled scream from my throat. I arched my back on instinct, pushing myself off the bed and into his chest. My hands flailed wildly in search of his shoulders, but he caught them in his own and pushed them back into the mattress beside my head. His fingers tightened around mine as he began to thrust into me at a brutal pace. I clenched my eyes shut, feeling his warm breath bathe the shell of my ear.

“ _Mine_.”

I was a mess within moments. Every thrust pushed me closer to the edge, and every scoop of his hips made me mewl like a pathetic little kitten. He shifted my wrists up on the mattress, holding them with one hand above my head. He didn’t hesitate to move his free hand down between our bodies, furiously rubbing at my clit in tight circles. I fought the urge to scream out loud, warm tears pricking the corners of my eyes. When I was sure I was going to pass out, he lowered his head and sank his teeth into the skin of my shoulder.

It was all so much. My skin felt like it would peel off at any second. Flames licked the pit of my stomach. Each bite wound burned like nothing else before. It was too much to handle, but at the same time, I relished every fucking moment of it.

I was sobbing at this point, wrapping my legs as tight as I could around his waist. His weight, his heat, his teeth—everything felt _so fucking good_ against my body. I was his, in any way he wanted me, and he was mine. And in that moment, that was enough for me.

“ _Levi_!”

I screamed out his name as I shattered around him, my walls clenching around his cock as I came hard. A flood of warmth gushed from my thighs, trickling down my skin and pooling on the mattress below. My eyes fluttered shut as I let my head fall back, his messy black hair being the last thing I saw.

“No.” His hand was suddenly around my throat, and my eyes shot open at once. That crimson hue was still evident in his eyes, matching the color of the blood that stained his fangs. “Say it. Tell me who you belong to.”

I blinked. “I—”

“ _Say it_.”

The friction of his hips against my clit was starting to hurt. I was too sensitive to continue—he had to know that. He could read minds—why did he have to hear me say it, anyway?!

But if it made him happy, I would comply. I knew I always would.

“Y-you, Levi! I…I belong to you!”

His hips snapped into mine at a rapid pace. “Again.”

I met his eyes with a lazy smile on my face. “I’m yours, Levi—”

His cock twitched one final time inside me, and suddenly, his body stiffened against me, his arms curling around my shoulders and bringing me close. His chest heaved against mine, his nails digging into my bare skin. Something hot splashed against my inner walls; with a soft sigh, I realized it was only his cum.

It took him a moment to catch his breath, but once he did, he slid out of me as carefully as he could. When he was done, he pulled me into his chest and leaned down to my neck, licking the remains of the blood off my skin. His touches were soothing, and he took his time cleaning me up. It was jarring, to see him act so gentle with me. But at the same time, I found myself loving it.

When he was finished, he rested himself on the mattress, pulling me down onto his body. With my hands splayed across his chest, I swallowed hard and forced myself to gaze up at him. I was relieved to see the crimson hue had faded, and that familiar shadow of blue around his silver eyes was back.

“You know there’s no going back now.” His voice was so soft I thought I had imagined it. “You wanted me to claim you, so I did. You belong to me now, Mia.”

My mouth ran dry, but I nodded all the same. “I know. …So now what?”

He rolled his eyes before raising a hand to ruffle my hair. “What do you think? You’re the only one who gets to see me like this, sweetheart. I don’t let just anyone into my bed like this.”

“Technically, this is _my_ bed…”

He stifled a laugh. “Whatever, brat. You know what I mean, right?”

I nodded slowly, a small smile stretching across my face. With another sigh, I leaned down and rested my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his musky scent. In response, his arms tightened around me, and I could feel him rest his chin on the top of my head.

Before I could stop myself, I found myself muttering, “I think I love you, Levi.”

I didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed before he chuckled against my hair, running a hand down my bare back. Despite the immense power those hands held, I knew I was safe with him.

“I think I love you too, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is Hate Sex, which was a lot of fun to write! (I don't know what that says about me, but oh well!) I'll see you guys then! :)


	19. October 19th: Hate Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was posted so late in the day! I just got home and I'm in between classes right now, so I figured I'd post this now just so it's not too late. Anyway, I don't have much to say about this one, except that it was a lot of fun to write! I hope you guys enjoy! :)
> 
> Warnings: alcohol consumption, intoxicated sex, angry sex/hate fucking, vaginal sex, rough sex, resolved tensions, a bit of angst (with a fluffy ending)

**_Day 19: Hate Sex_ ** _| Cockwarming | Mirror Sex_

**_Words: 3.3k~_ **

Levi had been ignoring me for days now. It wasn’t unusual for the two of us to get invested in our work, but at least we made attempts to see each other. Now, he didn’t even bother coming to my office to check up on me at night. Even when it came to delivering paperwork, he would send one of the cadets in his place. I barely even saw him anymore, even in the mess hall—he would always get up and leave to return to his never-ending pile of work.

Sometimes it didn’t even feel like we were a couple anymore.

I wasn’t asking for extravagant meals for two and lovely walks in the park like any other girl. I knew we couldn’t afford such luxuries, so it was pointless in thinking about them. But it would be nice to _see_ the man I had been dating for more than three years at this point—but he was never around when I needed him.

I had a lot of patience when it came to him, but right now, it felt like I was at the end of my rope. I could only take so much more of this before I snapped completely.

On the sixth night, there was a knock at my door. I knew instantly it wasn’t Levi—he never knocked when it was just him. With a heavy sigh, I held my head in my hands and placed my pen down.

“Come in.”

The door creaked opened, and Armin poked his head into my office. The timid blond boy held a stack of folders in his arms, clutching it to his chest like a newborn babe. He swallowed hard as he met my eyes, closing the door behind him.

“Captain Wolf…”

I bit back a smile. He was so much like Ben when he was younger, before the military beat the timid nature right out of him. Even now, I wondered how Armin had ever survived his cadet days and still kept his shyness intact.

“What is it, Arlert? More papers for me to fill out?”

“I’m afraid so, captain…”

“And who are they from?”

“…Captain Levi, ma’am.”

_Of course. The bastard can’t even be bothered to deliver them himself._

The boy placed the folders on my desk, keeping his blue eyes on the floor. I forced a smile in his direction and began to leaf through the stack, glancing at the sheets inside each leather flap. But as I skimmed through the pile, I could see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

“Yes, Arlert?” I bit back a wince at my harsh voice. I didn’t mean to take my anger out on him, but at the same time, it was getting harder to keep it under control. “Do you need anything else from me?”

He shook his head at once, his blond bangs swishing back and forth. “No, ma’am. It’s just…” I raised an eyebrow, silently allowing him to continue. “Well, I know it’s not really my place to ask, but… Are you feeling alright? You seem, well, a little annoyed lately.”

It took me a moment to regain my composure. I should have expected such a question from the boy—he was too observant for his own good sometimes. In a weird sort of way, he reminded me of Hanji, who was always sticking her nose in everyone else’s business.

 _At least Armin’s not obnoxious like Hanji_ , I thought with a tight smile.

“You’re not wrong, Arlert,” I answered, leaning back in my chair. “I’ve had a lot on my mind recently. And I apologize if I snapped at you earlier—I don’t mean to take my frustration out on you.”

He jolted, holding his hands up at once. “No, it’s fine! You didn’t offend me or anything, captain! I just wanted to know if you’re okay, that’s all!” The features on his face began to relax, and his lips pulled up into a soft smile. “Well, we’re _all_ kind of wondering the same thing. Eren, Mikasa, Emily, Nifa—we want to make sure you’re okay, captain.”

My throat tightened as I stared into those hopeful blue eyes. Hearing his confession reminded me of Reggie, who had admitted the same thing to me when we were on our way to Utopia District, before that fateful winter expedition in the year 847. I didn’t deserve to have them lose sleep over me the way they did. I wasn’t anything special to them. I was merely their captain, brought together in this brand new squad by Erwin’s command.

But they still cared enough about me to be concerned, even when I did nothing to warrant such a reaction. While I was honored they felt so strongly about me, I knew I was unworthy of such concern.

“I assure you, Arlert, I’m fine. There’s no need to worry about me.”

But despite my reassurance, he still remained doubtful, even as I shooed him out of my office. As I closed the door behind him, I let out a heavy sigh. The weight of the past week was slowly washing over me, and Armin’s concern over me wasn’t helping me in the slightest.

I needed to let go, just for a little while. I needed to relax, even if it was just for a few minutes. I needed to forget about myself and my troubles for one night. I needed to—

I swallowed hard as my eyes landed on the small cabinet in the far corner of the room. With a heavy sigh, I pushed myself off the door and headed for the cupboard. I knelt down to it and slid the door open, revealing the collection of wine bottles stashed inside.

Just one, and then I’ll get back to work.

|~|

It was never “just one” with me. I knew that, but I still ended up fooling myself every time. An hour later, I was sprawled out on my bed, clutching a bottle of amber wine by the neck. Several other bottles were gathered on the floor around the room, all of them empty (with the exception of the one in my hand).

I knew I was drunk, but I didn’t give a fuck. I felt light-headed, fuzzy, and free of any responsibilities. And for a brief moment, I forgot about why I was so upset in the first place.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and I turned my head to confront the intruder. I glared at the black-haired man in front of me, whose silver eyes were slanted in my direction. As he slammed the door behind him, I sat myself up on the edge of the bed, still grasping the bottle in my hand.

“You’re drunk.”

 _That’s_ what he had to say to me? “Fuck off.”

I threw my head back, bringing the bottle back to my lips for the thousandth time that night. I had lost count of the number of wine bottles I had gone through tonight, but I didn’t care. That was the least of my concerns right now.

Who the hell did he think he was, barging into my bedroom like that? He had been ignoring me for six days straight, putting his training and paperwork above me and keeping himself locked away in his office. And _now_ he had suddenly decided I was worth spending time with? After nearly a week of blatantly ignoring me, he didn’t deserve to walk in here like he owned the place.

“I thought I told you I didn’t want you drinking anymore.”

“And I thought I told you to shove it up your ass. You don’t get to order me around, _captain_.” With a sneer, I took another swig of my drink, wincing slightly as the fiery liquid slid down my throat.

He had no right to bring up that promise I made him so long ago. He had no right to control what I could and couldn’t do. If I wanted to drink, I would fucking drink. No one could stop me, not even the great Captain Levi himself.

“I’m not going to stand here and watch you drink yourself to death, brat.”

He took a step forward, and I brought the bottle closer to my chest. God, why was he being so persistent today? I was used to his antics by now, but he was being even more annoying than usual.

“Leave me alone, Levi.” I scooted further away from him on the bed, placing the nearly empty wine bottle back on the nightstand with a heavy thud. “Just go already. Don’t you have work to do or something? Isn’t that why you didn’t bother to see me all week?”

He quirked an eyebrow, lowering his hands to his sides. He was still standing between my bed and the door, blocking my only exit—and judging by the glint in his eye, the bastard _knew_ it.

“Is _that_ why you’re all pissy today? Because I actually have responsibilities outside of you?”

 _Ouch._ That one hurt—but I refused to cave in. I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

“I’m not asking to be joined at the fucking hip,” I spat in his direction. “But it would be nice to actually _see_ you once in a while. Sometimes it doesn’t even feel like we’re together.”

A frustrated sigh passed through his lips as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What do you want from me, Wolf? I can’t just shrug off work just to spend time with you. I thought we agreed on this when we got together—work comes first, no matter what!”

“I know that!”

My head spun as I forced myself off the bed, shoving my face into his. He could probably smell the alcohol on my breath, but I didn’t care. I was sick of being ignored, and I wanted him to give me the attention I deserved.

“I’m just saying, it would be nice if you actually took the time to see me like you normally do! Just for a few minutes, or even a moment! Just so I know you’re not purposely ignoring me!”

“You know that’s not what I’m doing, brat.” His voice was dangerously low, bordering on a growl. Chills dripped down my spine as he stepped closer to me, closing the gap between our bodies. “Stop trying to look for attention—I hate when you do that.”

“Maybe if you actually came by to visit me once in a while, I wouldn’t have to look for attention.”

“You’re being unreasonable—”

“No, I’m not!”

In a flash, his back was slammed into the wooden door, with my palms pressed against his chest. My blood pounded in my veins as I smashed my lips onto his, digging my fingernails through his shirt and into the hard planes of his chest. Suddenly, my fists grabbed the collar of his shirt and tore it open, buttons scattering across the floorboards.

I couldn’t think straight. I didn’t have any control over my body, my voice, my actions—no matter what I did, I couldn’t stop myself from doing what I was about to do. The alcohol had consumed me completely, turning me into nothing but a shell of my former self. My head was pounding hard, but it didn’t hurt me in the slightest. If anything, I was getting excited—too excited, judging by the growing wetness pooling in between my thighs.

He just made me so angry sometimes, so frustrated and so annoyed that he nearly brought me to tears. I hated the fact he put me on the sidelines just to complete his work. I hated that he never spent time with me anymore. I hated the fact he prioritized other things over me, even though it made complete sense in the end.

But right now, I didn’t want to understand his side of the story. I was fucking pissed, and he was the reason why. I wouldn’t even be drinking if it hadn’t been for him and his neglectful treatment of me over the past few days.

I pulled away from his mouth, giving his lip a sharp nip as I pulled the tattered remains of his shirt off his shoulders. Still breathing heavily, I glared up at his face, bright amber hues into dark gray orbs.

“I hate you.”

I didn’t mean it. I knew deep down I could never bring myself to hate him. But my mouth wasn’t my own right now—everything came out unfiltered and unchecked and all at once. But even then, there was a part of me that didn’t even care.

He was on me at once, scooping me up in his arms and tossing me onto the bed. He pressed me into the mattress, his lips burning against mine. Not a moment later, he was tugging at my own shirt, ripping it in two with a clean stroke of his arms.

“You _hate_ me, is that it?” Even in my intoxicated state, I knew when to fear him and his strength. I had never seen him look so angry, even when we went into battle against the Titans.

_Well, maybe he deserves it._

His fingers came around my throat as he ripped my shirt away from my chest. I gasped as he squeezed my breast rather harshly, pressing his mouth against my ear. “Then I guess you _hate_ when I hold you like this? You _hate_ feeling my hands around your tits?”

Now he was just teasing me. He knew I loved feeling his skin against mine and everything he did to make me feel good. But now he wasn’t in the mood to hear any of that. He was fucking furious, and he was determined to make me pay.

My bra was the next thing to face his wrath; he tore it in half and tossed it to the side of the bed before pressing his mouth to my neck. I squeaked as he nipped at my skin, reaching up and tangling my hands in his hair. But he was quicker than me—he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head on the mattress, holding me down as he continued to suck on my neck.

He wasn’t going to shut me up that easily. I was still pissed at him for ignoring me all week. He wasn’t going to get out of this without facing the consequences.

I bit back a whine as he lowered himself to my breasts, pulling one of the hardened peaks into his mouth. “You like to talk all big and bad…but you’re nothing special.”

He paused for a moment, his lips still around my nipple. I hid a smirk at this; I had hit him where it hurt.

“In fact,” I continued, raising my knee up to brush against the tent in his pants, “you’re the worst fuck I’ve ever had.”

A threatening growl rippled through the air between us. As soon as I saw the way his eyes darkened, I began to regret my words. But they were out there in the open now—I couldn’t take them back now. Not when he was staring at me like that.

He yanked my pants down and off of my ankles, dragging my panties along with them. He held me down with one hand pressed against my chest while he unbuckled his belt with the other. A moment later, his pants were clumped around his thighs, and his hardened cock was shoved against my dripping sex.

“Baby, I’m the _only_ fuck you’ve ever had.”

He thrust his hips against mine, sliding himself all the way in at once. I squeezed my eyes shut as hard as I could, digging my nails into the backs of his bare shoulders. His name fell from my lips as he pounded into me, not even giving me a moment to adjust to his size.

Through my moans and whimpers, I managed to regain my voice and glare at him through my lashes. “Fuck you!”

“You already are, sweetheart.” He planted his mouth on my own, tugging harshly at my bottom lip with his teeth.

He pinned my wrists to the bed once more, snapping his hips into mine at a brutal pace. My mind was swimming with all sorts of insults I wanted to yell out, but I couldn’t find my voice to say any of them. Instead, I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking him in place and pulling him closer. As angry as I was, I couldn’t ignore the fact he was making me feel good.

“Levi!” I threw my head back against the sheets, bucking my hips into his. “Levi, _shit_! Fuck me!”

He scoffed at my plea but complied at once. “Such a needy little brat,” he huffed between his thrusts. He released one of his hands from my wrists and brought it down to my burning clit, stroking rough circles around the soft pink nub. “You like this, huh? You like when I fuck you nice and hard? Or do you _hate_ it?”

I leaned up and kissed his lips roughly, grazing my tongue against his own. When I pulled away, I gave him a lazy smirk.

“No, Levi. I love it.” He scooped his hips, hitting that special spot inside me that made me see stars. “Fuck—do that again—”

He obeyed, his cock grinding into that spot. His fingers tightened around my clit, eliciting a squeal from my lips.

“Again!”

He was fucking me as hard as he could, his nails digging into the skin of my wrists and his fingers coming around my throat. That familiar coil began winding up in the base of my stomach as I neared my release. It wouldn’t be long now.

“Levi! Oh _fuck_ —Levi— _yes_!”

I came hard around his cock, my whole body shuddering as I gripped him by the neck and held him close. His chest heaved against mine as he continued to scoop his hips, hitting me over and over again. Tears pricked my eyes as he stiffened above me, finally reaching his peak and spilling his seed into me. He let out a heavy sigh against my shoulder, his lips trailing over the side of my neck.

Neither of us moved for quite some time after that. We were too afraid to hear what the other had to say, it seemed. Even with the alcohol in my system, I knew what had just transpired between the two of us. I just never imagined I would be having a round of hate-filled sex with the man I loved with all my heart. It just didn’t make sense to me.

With a tight swallow, I pulled away and stared up into his eyes. They were no longer a dark gray color, but rather a soft silver shade. His lips were parted slightly, sweat trickling down the side of his head.

I reached up and pressed a trembling hand to his cheek. “I’m sorry, Levi. I…I didn’t mean to say all that. You know I don’t hate you…”

It was a weak apology, but it was the best I could do with the toxins running rampant through my bloodstream. Thankfully, he seemed to understand, and he rested his hand over mine before giving me a soft kiss on my forehead.

“I know. I’m sorry, too. I love you, Mia.”

I hid a smile, already feeling the tears stream down my face. “I love you, too. Now why don’t we hop in the shower and clean up?”

He agreed at once, sliding out of me and leading me to the bathroom. We both knew we had a lot of work to do to make it up to each other. But that was alright—we had the rest of the night, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is Creampie, and honestly, I had a lot of fun putting it together! I can't wait to share it with you guys. I'll see you guys then! :)


	20. October 20th: Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though the topic of this kink doesn't make an appearance until the very end of this fic, I still had a lot of fun writing it! It's pretty amusing to put Levi and Mia in a situation like this one, where they have to keep their hands off each other. Also, this is probably the only fic in this challenge that's part of AWWW canon, since Mia starts birth control between Ch. 46 and 47 (which I will be sure to mention when I publish them). I hope you guys enjoy! :)
> 
> Warnings: mentions of birth control, dirty talk, masturbation, vaginal sex, Levi and Mia being forced to abstain from sex (and not enjoying it one bit)

**_Day 20:_ ** _Noncon/dubcon | Foodplay | **Creampie** _

**_Words: 3.5k~_ **

“Lift up your sleeve, Mia.”

My cheeks burned as I followed Lina’s order, watching her carefully as she prepared the injection. She held the vial of clear liquid in one hand, with the other gripping the syringe and dipping the tip into the opening. My mouth ran dry as I watched the syringe swallow up the liquid, leaving the pointy tip leaking the clear fluid.

I was embarrassed to even be here. I knew it wasn’t something to be ashamed about—so many other women at the base went through the same thing! But considering how much I had rolled my eyes at anything having to do with romance, it just seemed like a cruel twist of fate. Never in my life had I imagined I’d be here waiting to get this kind of shot. But it wasn’t just any shot—no, I was used to those by now—but a special shot that was required every few months in order to work.

A shot that would keep me safe from getting pregnant.

_Fuck me, I can’t believe I’m actually getting a birth control shot. What would Leyna think if she knew about this?_

The concept had never crossed my mind in the past, since romantic affairs were nonexistent when it came to me. But now that I was involved with Levi, we both agreed that it was necessary. Besides, the two of us were getting kind of sick of using condoms every time we wanted to have sex. I didn’t want to feel a rubber sleeve—I wanted to feel _him_.

Lina placed the full syringe on the small cloth on the table beside her. With a soft hum, she grabbed one of the packets of disinfectant wipes and ripped it open. She rubbed my upper arm with it, in the fleshy spot just below my shoulder. Once the skin was clean, she picked up the syringe and held it against my skin.

“Just a little prick, and it’ll be over. You think you can handle it?” she asked, a playful smirk donning her features.

“I think so,” I replied with a laugh. “Ready when you are, doctor.”

I was used to getting shots like this by now. Every other year or so, the soldiers had to get vaccinated in order to interact safely with the public and go outside beyond the Walls. The royal government was paranoid at the possible illnesses and germs lingering in the outside world. Perhaps that was the only thing they had in common with my clean freak boyfriend.

Once she was done, she bandaged the wound and wrapped up my arm. “That should do it,” she said, tugging my sleeve back down. “Now, just give it a few days and you should be good to go.”

“Okay, thanks, Lina. Ah…how long will it take to kick in, exactly?”

It wasn’t as though I was feeling horny every minute of every day—but the thought of not being able to touch Levi for a few days was a little intimidating. With the current state of where we were in our relationship, it was almost impossible to keep our hands to ourselves. More than once an innocent cuddling session on the couch had escalated into something much more graphic—and it usually ended up with me on my back or in Levi’s lap. He wasn’t picky about the position, as long as he was buried inside of me.

Lina gave me a cheeky grin. “Already feeling frisky, aren’t you, Wolf?” My face burned even brighter, which only made her laugh. “Don’t worry, it won’t take too long. Just a week, and then you’ll know it’s in your system. Surely you can wait a week, right?”

“Um… S-sure! Yeah, no problem. Thanks, Lina…”

On the outside, I was cool, calm, and collected. But on the inside, I was a nervous wreck.

A whole week?! An entire seven days?! I couldn’t have sex with Levi for a full seven days? Did I _really_ hear that right?

I knew I was probably being overdramatic, but that sounded like a horrible idea! I had grown so used to having him so close to me in the past few months. Having sex with him had been one of the best decisions I had ever made in my life—as pathetic as that sounded. Before he came along, I didn’t know that something that sounded so simple could feel so… _amazing_. Levi had turned everything I had originally thought about sex and romance on its head, and I could not have been more grateful for that. Without him, I didn’t know where I would be today.

But it wasn’t just sex. I loved the little intimate moments between us, as well. I loved the nights he would cuddle up beside me on the couch in my office, with a book in his lap and his arm around my shoulders. I loved the nights I would fall asleep at my desk in the middle of filling out paperwork, only to wake up to find a blanket over my shoulders and Levi fast asleep in the chair on the other side of my desk. I loved the times he brought me tea and offered to clean out Edel’s stall, especially when I was too busy to do so. I loved whenever he gave me soft kisses on my forehead and ruffled my hair, like I was a little kid. Our relationship didn’t revolve around sex—we were perfectly happy with each other without it. We had been for nearly four years, before the two of us had even gotten together.

Still, the idea of not having sex with him for a whole week wasn’t the most appealing to me. I knew Levi wouldn’t like the idea of it; while he wasn’t inclined to cuddle and shower me with hugs and kisses on a regular basis, he really enjoyed holding me in such an intimate way. It was the only way he could really express his feelings, since he was practically hopeless with his words. I couldn’t help but worry that, if we were unable to have sex, we would lose that intimate connection we always felt between each other. It sounded weird, but to the two of us, it made perfect sense.

_Oh, well. At least it’s not a month, right? It’s just a few days… You can handle it, right, Wolf? Yeah, I’m sure you can…_

|~|

Just as I had predicted, Levi was not happy with the news. But he deemed it necessary, if it meant protecting me from getting pregnant. The topic of children had come up between us once or twice, but we had both agreed that neither of us were ready for that just yet. Humanity’s needs came first, and once our war with the Titans was over, then the two of us would be free to start a family. So we simply grit our teeth and powered ourselves through it.

The first two nights were fine. We ended up falling asleep on the couch in his office, with my head resting against his chest and a blanket draped over our bodies. It was hard to keep my hands to myself, so I focused on my work as much as I could. The third day was a bit harder, but we managed to pull through.

By the fourth day, the two of us were absolutely done with this little arrangement.

It was only a matter of time before either of us lost control. To avoid such a situation, the two of us locked ourselves in our offices, agreeing to see each other at the end of the week, when it was safe for us to be together. I began to invest myself in my work, filling out three times as many reports for Erwin and Lina. I only left my office for meals and training, and even then, sometimes I would have either Hanji or Gretel bring my dinner to my office. I knew that if I saw Levi out there, I would only find myself in his bed a few moments later.

The fifth night was possibly the hardest for me. I lay there in my bed, wide awake and listening to the trees rustling in the wind outside. No matter how hard I squeezed my thighs together, I couldn’t seem to relieve the pressure between them. Finally, I caved into my desires and slid my panties down to my ankles.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, I suppose.

Within moments, I was moaning into my pillow, driving my fingers into my heat as hard and fast as I could. I tried to match Levi’s pace and curled my fingers just how he would, and while it was satisfying in the heat of the moment, I knew my skills couldn’t compare to his own. He knew my body better than I ever did—my body craved his touch, not my own. But I didn’t have anything else to turn to, so I was left to my own devices.

My breaths became ragged as I picked up the pace, furiously circling my clit with my thumb. I pulled the corner of the pillow against my mouth in a desperate attempt to muffle my whimpers. With each thrust of my fingers, I found myself moaning out Levi’s name.

Everything about him flashed through my mind: his face, his voice, his body, his cock—it all came flooding back as I finally reached my peak. I screamed into my pillow as my release washed over me, my fingers trembling against my inner walls. A gush of warmth spilled from my sex, coating my fingers in my juices.

 _Damn it,_ I thought as I forced myself up and walked to the bathroom. _The end of the week cannot come any faster._

|~|

Finally, the seventh night had passed. I was finally free.

Before I was even fully dressed, I heard the door of my office open and close. I barely had time to blink before Levi was standing in the threshold of my bedroom door, wearing only his boots, pants, and his gray shirt—with the first few buttons undone.

I stood there in just my bra and pants, clutching my green shirt in my hands. I tried to ignore the warmth in my cheeks and opened my mouth to greet him—but he cut me off with a harsh kiss, practically ripping the shirt out of my hands. He slammed the door shut with his foot and wrapped his hands around the back of my neck, pulling me in as close as he could. I ran my fingers through his black hair, which was still a bit frizzy from sleep.

_I don’t even know if he got any sleep last night. He probably didn’t…_

“Too long,” he mumbled against my lips. “Too fucking long.”

 _I know._ But I couldn’t get the words out. His mouth was in the way.

He shoved me down against the bed, straddling my hips and holding my wrists above my head. I arched my back against his chest, whining and whimpering with each kiss he pressed to my neck. Before long, he was nipping at the tops of my breasts, dragging his tongue along the hem of my white bra.

“I want you so fucking bad, sweetheart.” His deep voice sent shivers down my spine, and a rush of arousal flooded the space between my thighs. _Fuck_ , he always knew just what to say to get me all excited. “You want me to fuck you, huh? You want me to make you feel good, baby?”

I nodded so fast I thought my neck would break. “Yes, please—! Fuck me, Levi…”

Both of us had waited far too long for this. We weren’t going to wait any longer.

He released my wrists and pulled me up to his chest. As I wrapped my arms around his neck, he fiddled with the clasp of my bra, unhooking it and sliding it off my shoulders. He threw it to the side of the bed at once—and when that was taken care of, I settled back down and began to open my pants. He was already standing up and unbuttoning his shirt, exposing that beautiful toned chest of his.

“I want you inside of me.” He might have been the master of dirty talk in the bedroom, but I was a quick learner. I knew which words could turn him on and make him weak in the knees. “I want you to stretch me out with your big cock…”

I slid my pants down my legs and threw them to the floor. With only my panties covering me, I leaned back and spread my legs, teasing him with the sight of my clothed sex. The thin scrap of fabric was already wet with my juices; I smirked when I saw his jaw tighten at the sight of it.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you all week, baby.” My mouth watered as I watched him shrug off his shirt and unbuckle his pants. “You were all I could think about whenever I touched myself.”

 _That_ got a reaction out of him.

With an animalistic growl, he stepped out of his pants and mounted me again, pinning me to the bed by my wrists. He shoved his knee in between my thighs, pressing it lightly against my clit. I gasped and threw my head back, giving him access to my bruised throat.

“And how was it?” he hissed in my ear. “Did it feel good, baby? Getting yourself off while thinking about me—what a dirty little girl you are.”

He nipped the shell of my ear before moving back down my body, finally releasing my wrists from his hold. In the blink of an eye, my panties were off and on the floor—and his tongue was hot and insistent against my clit. My hands flew to his hair, tugging his face even closer to my dripping sex.

But he pulled away at the last second, a vicious smirk on his face. I whined and reached for him, but he pinned my hands back to the mattress.

“I need you so badly, Mia.”

I arched my back, pushing my breasts up against his chest. “Then take me.”

His boxers were torn off in seconds, strewn along the floor with the rest of our clothes. I shoved a fist against my mouth as he slid two fingers into my sex, pumping them in and out at a gentle pace. Moan after moan spilled from my lips, and I threw my head back as he hit that special spot inside me. This was _much_ better than my solo session a few nights ago.

“L-Levi—” I gasped as he pinched my clit, sending sparks of bliss down my spine. “Fuck! Levi, I—I need you right now! I…I can’t wait anymore!” I was babbling at this point, but I was so far gone I didn’t even care. “Please, _fuck me_ …”

He rolled his wrist one final time before sliding his fingers out of me. As he took his place above me on the bed, he held his fingers up to his mouth and curled his tongue around them, sucking my juices right off of them. My thighs quivered around his hips at the sight.

“You always taste so good for me, sweetheart.” When he was finally clean, he took my wrists in his hands and held them beside my head. “But now I want to feel you around me. I’m going to make you _scream_ , sweetheart.”

I swallowed hard. He always kept his promises in the bedroom. I could only hope he would live up to this one, as well.

He let out a groan as he slid himself into me, and I clenched my eyes shut at the slight burn. Even after all this time, taking him all in at once was still a challenge. I loved him with all my heart, and I loved all the things he could do to me—but I had to admit, he was _painful_ sometimes.

He moved his hips at a slow pace, finding a rhythm that worked for both of us. It didn’t take him long to find one, and within moments, he was snapping his hips into mine at a brutal pace. Sweat slid down the side of my face as I gazed up at him, taking in the sight of his matted black hair and dark gray eyes. He gave me the softest smirk I had ever seen before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

 _This_ was what I missed from him. For all the innocent moments we shared between us, nothing could compare to how strongly I felt for him whenever we had sex. When we were together like this, we weren’t soldiers or captains of the Survey Corps. We were just Levi and Mia, lost in each other’s eyes. And it was this connection that I had been craving from him all week long.

But that was over and done with. At least now we could make up for lost time.

I squeaked into his mouth as he scooped his hips, his cock brushing against that special spot inside me. I dug my nails into my palms, snapping my eyes open to meet his own. They were a dark shade, reminding me of thunderstorms and rain. I couldn’t even see the faint shadow of blue around his pupils anymore.

“D-do that again.”

He obeyed, ramming his hips into mine again. I moaned again, arching my back and tossing my head into the mattress. His lips were on my neck at once, sucking at the skin of my throat. Every thrust of his hips brought me another step closer to my release, wave after wave of bliss flooding through my veins.

“Levi!” I chanted his name as my thighs trembled around his hips. “Levi! I’m… I’m—”

“What is it, sweetheart?” he growled in my ear. “You gonna cum? Right on your captain’s cock, huh?”

My blood was pounding in my ears. I didn’t even have the strength to moan his name again.

“Say it.” He scooped his hips harder this time, slamming himself into me almost violently. “Scream it, Mia. I want you to scream my name.”

I couldn’t fight with him. Not when I was this close. _Might as well give him what he wants, right?_

“…I…”

“Say it.”

I squeezed my eyes shut and sobbed his name out: “Levi!”

“Louder.”

“L-Levi!”

“Louder!”

“ _Levi_!”

I screamed so hard I thought my vocal cords would snap. Tears rolled down my cheeks and pooled on the pillows below. My wrists trembled in his hands as I toppled over the edge, drawing shaky breath after shaky breath as my release washed over me. I clenched my thighs around his hips, tugging him as close as I could to me.

“That’s what I want to hear,” he whispered in my ear. “Who makes you feel this good, huh? Who do you belong to?”

“…Y-you—”

“You’re fucking right,” he snarled, driving his hips into mine. “You’re _mine_ , sweetheart. No one else’s—just _mine_.”

My eyes flew open at his words. All of a sudden, a devilish idea came to mind.

“Don’t pull out.” His eyes widened for a split second. “Cum in me. _Mark_ me.”

If he wanted to go around claiming that I was his, he had better be ready to defend his claim. He had left visible marks on me, but that wasn’t what I wanted. I wanted to feel him— _all_ of him.

Thankfully, he didn’t object. A few more thrusts was all it took before he was groaning deep into my neck, his cock twitching against my inner walls. Something hot and sticky flooded my lower half— _his cum_ , I thought to myself. _So that’s what it feels like inside me…_

It took him a moment before he pulled out. When he did, he held me in place against the mattress, spreading my thighs apart. I tilted my head and raised my eyebrow at the sight before me.

He was staring at my sex, right where his cum was sliding down my folds and onto the sheets below. I winced at the newfound sensation. I wasn’t going to lie, it was a bit gross.

_I guess sex can’t all be pleasant, huh?_

“What are you doing?”

Levi only smirked before moving back up to me, tilting my head and giving me a quick but sweet kiss. “I’m admiring my work, brat. You look good with my cum dripping out of you.”

My face flushed at his filthy mouth. “Levi! …Don’t you find that gross, though?”

He simply shrugged his shoulders. “Not if it’s with you. In fact, I like finishing inside you.”

I bit back a smile. “I do, too.”

For some reason, as he pulled me back in for one final kiss, I had a feeling his days of spilling his seed on my stomach and back were long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is kind of two prompts, but they go hand-in-hand: Exhibitionism and Voyeurism. I recently just finished up writing that one, so once it's all edited and good to go, I'll publish it! I hope to see you for the next one! :)


	21. October 21st: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit difficult for me to write, but I think it turned out okay! Also, I apologize to Eren in advance. Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: dirty talk, slight role reversal, vaginal sex, semi-public sex, exhibitionism, voyeurism

**_Day 21:_ ** _Size Difference | **Exhibitionism/Voyeurism** | Impact Play_

**_Words: 3.3k~_ **

“Can you reach it?”

I rolled my eyes. “Of course I can. I’m not _that_ short.”

He only smirked at me, leaning back against the bookcase and crossing his arms over his chest. I fought the urge to puff out my cheeks—the bastard was just _waiting_ for me to ask him for help.

_Not this time._

With a huff, I hoisted myself up and onto the first shelf of the bookcase, praying with all my heart that it wouldn’t topple over under my weight. The scent of worn pages and dusty covers filled my nose, but I held my breath and did my best to hold the sneeze back. No doubt I would be getting an earful from Levi if I dared to sneeze on the already-dirty books in the library.

The two of us were currently scouring the shelves for any texts relating to machinery and crafting weapons. Hanji had burst into Erwin’s office earlier in the day, with Moblit trailing right behind her, blabbering about a new weapon she could construct at the gate of Trost, in order to kill the nearby Titans more efficiently. Realizing that she wouldn’t leave him alone until he indulged in her bright (albeit a little outlandish) idea, Erwin tasked the two of us to comb the library for any texts relating to the issue. It was a little difficult, considering our books were a bit outdated, but it was worth a shot.

Of course, the whole process would be a lot easier if Levi helped me out once in a while. But now, all he was interested in was sitting on the sidelines and making fun of me.

_Well, what else is new?_

The book I was reaching for was on the very top shelf of the nine-story bookcase. I didn’t trust the ladder that was attached to the shelves, since it was already rickety and on its way out. And I would be damned if I asked Levi if he could hoist me up on his shoulders.

_No thank you, I’ll do it myself._

The third shelf creaked under my boot as I lifted myself up, and I bit back a wince at the sound. I could practically feel Levi’s silver eyes burning holes into my back, just waiting for me to screw up in some way. But I refused to let that happen. With a shake of my head, I scaled the next two shelves, the book in question finally within my reach.

“You’re almost there, Wolf.” I grit my teeth at the evident smirk in his voice. “Just a little bit more to go. You sure you don’t want any help?”

“Positive.”

A beat of silence. “You don’t want me to catch you when you fall?”

 ** _When_** _I fall?_ “And who says I’m going to fall?” My fingers curled around the spine of the book, and I tugged it free with a triumphant smile. “Ha! See? I managed to get it even _without_ your help!”

“Congratulations,” he replied dryly. “I’ll be even more impressed if you manage to get down from there.”

I froze, the book still clutched in my hand. I hadn’t thought about _that_ …

But before I could even open my mouth, a horrid _split_ sliced through the air. The shelf I was on—the fifth one—gave out from under me. A shriek ripped through my throat as I felt myself falling, the book tumbling from my fingers. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing for the impact of the cold wooden floor.

But it never came.

Instead, I was pressed into something warm and rigid—and an all-too familiar pine scent crossed over my nose. My eyes shot open at once, and I glanced up to see Levi’s smirking face. I nearly jumped as I felt his hand squeeze the back of my thigh. Somehow, he had managed to catch me before I hit the ground, and now he was holding me like a husband would hold his new bride. The thought made me want to simultaneously laugh and cry. _Don’t flatter me_.

“Told you.”

“S-shut up!” My cheeks and neck flared with heat under his dark gaze. “I didn’t think it would break right out from under me!”

I swiveled my head to the bookcase. Thankfully, only a small section of the shelf was damaged. A few books leaned to the side, but other than that, it was fine. I fought back a sigh; I would have to mention it to Erwin when we got back to his office. That damn bookcase had stood ever since my dad had joined the Scouts as a measly cadet, and now it was my fault it was broken in the first place.

_Oh, well. Damned thing was ancient, anyway._

“…Um, Levi? Could you…let me down?”

I was still pressed against his chest, with his arms tightly wrapped around me. I wasn’t opposed to being in his arms, but it was different whenever we weren’t in my room or his office. The library door was just a few feet away, and although it was shut, it was unlocked and unbolted. Anyone could walk in at any moment—and both our reputations couldn’t withstand another series of blows, especially with Hanji gushing about our status as a couple.

But he only shook his head, sliding his hand further down my thigh. I jumped as his fingertips dug into my ass, squeezing a handful of skin through my white pants.

“L-Levi! Cut it out!”

His smirk only grew as I writhed in his arms. But no matter how hard I fought against him, he kept his arms around me, pressing me against his chest.

“Levi, I’m serious!” I gasped as he squeezed my ass again, but I forced myself to continue. “Levi, come on! The door’s unlocked!”

“So what?”

My stomach dropped at his gravelly voice. Almost immediately, a rush of warmth flooded the space between my thighs. _Oh._

“You brought this on yourself, sweetheart.” I swallowed hard as he carried me further into the dimly-lit library, away from the door and toward the back bookshelves. “You were the one who had to go and climb on the shelf like that.”

 _I didn’t trust the ladder not to break! It’s not like I meant it!_ But I knew it was futile to argue with him, especially when he was in one of his moods. So I snapped my mouth shut and allowed him to carry me deeper into the library.

“You never listen to me,” he sighed, finally coming to a stop, “as usual…”

I pulled my face away from his neck and looked around. He had brought me to the small common area in the library, near the fireplace. A small coffee table was resting in the middle, with a sofa and a few armchairs surrounding it. I barely had time to blink before he sat down in one of the armchairs closest to the flames, still pressing me against his chest.

“Levi—” The rest of the words died in my mouth when I saw his eyes. They were a smoky gray color, hooded with lust in the flames’ orange light.

“Strip.”

My eyes widened. “T-the door—!”

“We’re the only ones in here, Wolf. No one’s going to barge in on us. Besides, even if they do, they’re not going to come over here.”

He had a point. It was the middle of the day, and the soldiers at the base usually didn’t visit the library until later in the night. We would be long gone by then, anyway. Besides, everyone else was busy with training to wander in here.

 _I suppose we’re safe, for now…_ “Fine,” I huffed, pushing myself off his lap. “But if we get caught, I’m blaming you.”

He only smirked, leaning deeper into the armchair. I bit my lip as I watched him rest his arms on either side of the chair, spreading his legs just enough for me to see the bulge in his white pants. My mouth watered at the sight of it.

_How long has he been dealing with that?_

I wasn’t wearing my jacket—I had left it in my office before coming here—so I turned to my ODM straps instead. While I liked to take my time and tease him, I couldn’t get myself to relax. My fingers fumbled with the buckles, hastily ripping them apart and shrugging them off my body. I was still nervous that someone would walk in on us at any moment.

Finally, the straps were off and on the floor, and my boots were kicked off and resting against the chair. I slid my belt off and opened my pants, stepping closer to the chair. I sucked in a sharp breath as his hands ghosted over my own, and my heart raced when he helped me tug them down to my thighs. When I was left in only my panties and shirt (which I refused to take off, in case someone _did_ happen to walk in), he pulled me back into his lap, my legs on either side of his thighs.

I shivered as he kissed my jaw, his warm nose brushing against my earlobe. It didn’t take him long to make his way down my neck, and once he began sucking on a spot of skin, I lowered my hands down to his waist. His belt fell apart in my hands, and the soft sound of his zipper filled my ears. With a grunt, he lifted his hips slightly, and his semi-hard length bobbed in the air between us.

“How long have you been like this?” _Might as well have some fun, if he’s so determined on fucking me right here and now._

He grit his teeth together as I stroked him, trailing my hand up and down his cock at a steady pace. “Since—ah, shit—since that damned meeting— _fuck_!” He squeezed his eyes shut as I tugged on him, tightening his hands around my thighs. “Baby, I can’t—I can’t wait any longer—” He hissed when I gave him a harsh squeeze, and his cock hardened completely in my hand. “ _Fuck_!”

No matter how many times the two of us found ourselves in this position, I was always amazed at how he came unraveled at my touch. Whether it was my mouth on his neck, my nails against his undercut, or my hand around his cock, it never took much to drive him wild. And honestly, that was the best part about having sex with Levi. The man could turn absolutely feral within moments, and I was addicted to it.

His nails cut into the skin of my thighs as he lifted me up, hovering my body over his leaking cock. With a final stroke, I placed my free hand on his shoulder for balance and began to rub him against my folds. I was already slick, so it didn’t take much effort on either of our parts. When he was coated in my juices, I sank myself down on him, gritting my teeth at the pleasant burn in my lower half.

His chest rumbled with a low growl. “Shit, baby—”

My eyes shot open at the whine he let out. It was soft and barely audible, but it was still a whine. When I turned my head, my jaw nearly dropped when I saw the needy look in his stormy eyes.

Oh. So he was in _that_ kind of mood. _Why didn’t he just say so?_

It wasn’t often he gave up control during our little trysts. Even when the two of us started having sex a few years ago, he always made it clear that he was the one calling the shots. He was in charge, and I was his little subordinate—no questions asked. And most of the time, I didn’t have a problem with it.

But then there were the rare nights he wanted to sit back and watch me work. Those were the nights he would settle himself on his bed and let me do whatever I wanted to him. He would let me bind him, hit him, choke him—whatever I felt like doing, he would let me. It was a nice little way to get revenge on all the times he came out on top, forcing me to serve him in the filthiest of ways.

Those nights were the ones I loved the most.

I placed both hands on his shoulders, lifting myself up and down his cock as carefully as I could. My eyes never left his face as I rode him, watching every muscle twitch with pleasure. His mouth fell open, and his fingers tightened around my hips.

I bit back a smile. Sometimes he just wanted someone to take care of him.

_No, not just anyone. He wants **me** to take care of him. No one else—only me. _

I kissed him again, grinding my hips into his just a bit faster. His mouth was hot and insistent, his tongue tracing my own.

_Creak!_

My eyes shot open at the sound. I swung my head toward the door, expecting someone to walk in and see the two of us in such a risqué position. But it was still closed, right where we left it.

I frowned. _Then what was that noise?_ I turned my head to the other side, and my heart leapt in my throat.

A pair of bright green eyes stared back at me, from behind the first bookcase on my left. Through the light of the flames in the fireplace, I could make out a familiar youthful face, with a hand clamped over a mouth. Those eyes were wide with fear—and something else that made me shudder. It was the same thing I always saw in Levi’s eyes— _lust_. But Levi wasn’t the one looking at me from other there. And besides, he didn’t have bright green eyes.

_Eren._

I should have felt terrified. I should have been ashamed that he had to see his captain in such a suggestive state. I should have pushed myself off of Levi and apologized to Eren.

But for some reason, I didn’t feel any sort of shame. I didn’t feel the need to scurry off of Levi and yank my pants back on. I didn’t feel the need to apologize. In fact, the only thing I felt was _pride_.

As much as I denied it to Levi’s face, I had always thought about what having an audience would feel like. Any time Levi insisted on fucking me somewhere other than his room or his office, there was always a little voice in the back of my mind, wondering how things could play out if the two of us were caught. The mere concept of getting caught in the act gave me a thrill like nothing else before.

But it had just been a thought back then. Now, it was the real deal. Right here and now, Eren was hidden among the dusty bookshelves, watching me ride his captain—and hearing his captain moan almost pitifully under my body.

I leaned in closer to Levi, placing my head on his shoulder so he couldn’t see my face. With a lick of my lips, I gave a small wink at Eren—and the boy stiffened in response. A quick peek at the area of the lower shelves, in between the books and papers, told me everything I needed to know. There was no mistaking the growing bulge in his white pants.

_Holy shit, is he actually getting aroused right now? Well, duh, of course he is! He’s a teenage boy, and he’s watching the two of you fuck! What else is he supposed to feel?!_

Nonetheless, the sight of him standing behind the bookshelf, his palm pressed against his lips and his eyes as wide as a cat’s gave me a dark idea. An idea that should have made me feel disgusted, but it only spurred me on.

“Good boy, captain.” Levi whined again as my breath tickled his ear. “Such a good boy… You like that, don’t you? You like when I ride you nice and slow?”

Eren went rigid at my voice. I bit back a smile, another sense of pride washing over me.

_Good. Now he knows there’s only one person who can do this to his captain. There’s only one person who can break Humanity’s Strongest Soldier like this._

Levi’s fingers dug into my shoulders, his nails biting through the fabric of my shirt. He leaned his head back, his lips parted and his eyes screwed shut. I stole a glance off to the side, and another rush of pride flowed through me at Eren’s wide eyes.

“Shit— _fuck_ , Mia—”

I rolled my hips into his, covering his mouth and swallowing his moans. I cradled the back of his head and tugged him against me. The two of us hissed as I picked up the pace, grinding my hips into his at a faster rate.

“Fuck!”

He grasped at my back, and the sharp rip of fabric filled my ears. My shirt draped down to my forearms, shredded right down the middle and exposing my back. The gust of cool air only encouraged me to move faster, and I pressed my mouth to his jawline, sucking and nipping at the skin.

My eyes flickered over to Eren once more. A fresh bolt of arousal pooled between my thighs as I watched him trail his hand down and palm the outline of his cock. I could only imagine how hard he was already.

“That’s it, _captain_.” Both men stiffened at the title: while Levi threw his head back and moaned, Eren tightened his hand over his mouth. “Oh, fuck—I love having your cock inside me. Mmm…feels so good, baby. So good—”

I gasped. That familiar coil was winding up in my stomach. I was close—but I was determined to make him come before I did. He always did it to me, so why not return the favor once in a while?

“You want to come for me, captain? You want to cum inside me, fill me up like you always do?” His eyes shot open, but no words escaped his lips. He didn’t have to speak—his eyes said everything. “Yeah, I know you do. Then cum in me, Levi. I want you to cum for me.”

His nails raked down my bare back. For a brief moment, I thought back to all the times I had done the same to him.

“Damn it— _Mia_!” He was panting hard at this point, bucking his hips into mine as I rode him hard. “Fuck—I can’t— _shit_!”

I leaned in close to his ear, keeping my eyes on Eren’s. “Don’t hold back, captain. I want to feel you cum in my pussy.”

My only answer was a strangled moan, tearing from his throat as he held me close to his chest. He pressed his face into my neck as his cock twitched inside me. A moment later, a flood of warmth splashed against my inner walls. I screwed my eyes shut, still bouncing up and down in his lap. It only took a few more thrusts before that coil snapped within me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard as my release washed over me.

As the two of us struggled to catch our breath, I tilted my head back in Eren’s direction. He was still there, his palm digging into his lips and his fingers massaging his hardened cock through his pants. With a light smirk, I leaned over Levi’s shoulder and raised a finger to my lips. Eren nodded eagerly before disappearing deeper into the library, shrouded by the darkness of the bookshelves.

The message was clear: this would be our little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is Formal Wear, and I'm not afraid to admit it's one of my personal favorite kinks! I'm looking forward to share it with you guys! :)


	22. October 22nd: Formal Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was too much fun to write! This has always been one of my favorite kinks, so it was great to finally write it out! I hope you guys enjoy! :)
> 
> Warnings: formal wear kink, glove kink, dirty talk, fingering, oral sex (female receiving), vaginal sex, implied exhibitionism

**_Day 22: Formal Wear_ ** _| Overstimulation | Sadomasochism_

**_Words: 3.2k~_ **

The royal government was holding yet another fancy party at Mitras, inviting members of all three branches of the military to attend. Despite the pleas and begs from every single Squad Leader—including myself and Levi—Erwin insisted on having us go. He reassured us that we would be able to snag a few more potential sponsors for the next expedition, that we could secure ourselves some extra funds for the Scouts to last for the next few months. While he did have a point, I wasn’t about to admit that to his face.

Only seven of us attended the ball, since we didn’t want to put extra pressure on the rest of the soldiers. So, on the night of the party, Erwin ended up dragging myself, Levi, Hanji, Mike, Moblit, and Nanaba along with him. He conversed with the noblemen with ease, sweet-talking them into donating a considerable amount of their personal wealth to the Scouts’ causes. While he busied himself with the noblemen, Hanji and Moblit disappeared toward the buffet table (no surprise there). Mike and Nanaba struck up a conversation with a handful of Garrison soldiers, who looked just as eager to be here as we were. I didn’t bother searching for my sister anymore; I knew she would only chew me out the moment she saw me here, especially with the man standing next to me.

Well, at least there was _one_ small positive to this dreary night of kissing up to the elegant citizens of Wall Sina. Despite the constant criticism of the nobles around us, and the bright lights and shining gemstones that decorated the ballroom, there was one thing to look forward to: Levi remained at my side, with his arm wrapped around my waist.

And _by the Walls_ , did he look sexy.

He was dressed in a pristine white shirt and a black vest, with a matching jacket draped over his shoulders. His cravat was tied delicately around his neck, and a pair of white gloves rested on his hands. Erwin had managed to convince him to use some of his hair gel he had gotten from one of our many trips to Wall Sina in the past, and I had to admit, he looked absolutely gorgeous with it on. As much as I loved his overgrown black bangs, he looked incredibly handsome with his hair slicked back and his forehead exposed.

Seeing him in such a fancy suit was making me anxious. At the moment, I wanted nothing more than for him to fuck me in that suit, with his gloved hands running over my body.

I shook my head, biting my lip upon feeling that familiar jolt in between my thighs. _Fuck, I can’t be thinking about that right now! We’re in public! It’s not professional! If we’re caught, there’s no telling what Erwin or the royal assembly will do to us! I can’t risk it, no matter how much I want to._

For the rest of the night, I tried my best to ignore the warmth pooling in between my legs. But every time my eyes landed on Levi, another bolt of arousal would flood through my body. All I could think about was feeling his body against mine, his cravat brushing my chest as he left a trail of kisses down my throat. I bit my lip at the thought of his hands, still clad in those fancy white gloves, ghosting over my thighs as he pulled my legs up and around his waist.

 _Fuck, stop it!_ I shook my head once more, taking a heavy sip from my wine glass—and wincing at the bitter taste. If I didn’t stop soon, I would only end up making a fool of myself, and in front of Levi, no less.

As I did my best to focus on whatever Erwin was saying to the group of noblemen before us, I felt a tiny weight rest on my lower waist. Levi didn’t meet my eyes as his gloved fingers skimmed across the small of my back, trailing dangerously close to the opening of my white dress.

_Is he doing this on purpose? What’s his deal? Doesn’t he know I’m trying my damned hardest to ignore him right now?!_

_Well, two can play at that game, captain._

I hugged myself closer to his side, curling my arm around his torso. He took in a sharp breath as I let my hand travel down to his ass, resting right below the coattails of his jacket. I could feel his eyes on me, but I only stared ahead at the men in front of us, refusing to meet his gaze.

Suddenly, as one of the lords began to question Erwin about the Survey Corps’ plans for the future, I clenched my hand and gave his ass a harsh squeeze.

Levi cleared his throat, his hand tugging at my wrist. “Sorry, Erwin, I just saw the brat’s sister.” With a hasty nod to our Commander and the nobles around him, he began dragging me toward the exit of the ballroom.

My heart felt like it would burst from my chest at any moment. Had I really riled him up that much? What was he planning to do to me? Was he actually angry with me for pulling a stunt like that in public? I had only meant to tease him, since he was the one who started it! I didn’t mean for him to get pissed at me.

But as he led me down the hall, I realized he wasn’t angry in the slightest. His eyes burned with lust and passion rather than annoyance and frustration. His grip on my wrist was similar to his hold on my waist whenever he pulled me in for a kiss. His teeth were bared and his nose was flaring; my throat went dry when I realized he wore the same look he always did whenever he drove himself deep into my body.

Fuck, I was ready. I couldn’t wait any longer. I had to feel him in me, and I had to feel him _now_.

Thankfully, the hallways on the second floor were mostly bare, save for a few men and women who were deep in conversation, their glasses of wine nearly empty. It didn’t take long for us to reach our assigned rooms at the end of the hall, and once we did, I was relieved we didn’t have much of an audience.

He shoved me into the room he shared with Erwin, slamming the door shut and locking it behind us. His eyes had turned a dark gray shade as he advanced toward my trembling form, his lip curled in a familiar wicked smirk. I glanced down at his lower half, and a moan bubbled up in the back of my throat as I saw the obvious tent in his black pants.

“You’re such a fucking minx, you know that? Teasing me in front of them, trying to get me all worked up—I thought you were better than that by now, sweetheart.”

I took my place on one of the king-sized beds, not even bothering to kick off my shoes, with my bare legs dangling off the edge. He reached me in only two strides, pulling me in for a harsh kiss. His tongue grazed over my own as his hands flew to the buttons of his jacket.

“Wait!” I ripped my mouth away from his, staring at him with wide amber eyes. “Keep it on. You’re…” A deep blush settled over my face as I pondered my next few words. “…You’re fucking sexy with it on, you know.”

He quirked an eyebrow at my admission, his hands lowering from his jacket. Instead, he wrapped them around my waist and kissed my mouth again, shoving his tongue through my parted lips. When the two of us broke away again, he gave me another dangerous smirk.

“Always knew you had a thing for formal wear, sweetheart.” He pressed a kiss to my cheek before bringing his hands up to cup my face. “I’ll leave it on, if you want. But then you have to leave yours on, too. Deal?”

It was a small price to pay to watch him fuck me in that gorgeous suit. “Deal.”

He pressed me into the mattress, his lips on mine as he hiked the skirt of my dress up. It only reached to my knees, so there wasn’t much to move in the first place. With the white material bunched up around my stomach, he glanced down at the thin white panties covering my lower half.

“Tch, look at you,” he growled in my ear. “Already soaked through your panties, and I haven’t even touched you yet.” My spine tingled as he trailed a gloved hand up my thigh, closer to my dripping sex. “What would all those men say if they knew you were getting wet for me out there? Such a fucking naughty girl…”

I couldn’t focus, not with the way he was touching me. The silk fabric of the glove felt fucking _glorious_ on my bare thigh, sending another wave of shivers through my body. My breaths came out in short pants as I gripped the lapels of his jacket, pulling him even closer to me.

“Fuck, Levi…”

I was whining at this point, savoring the touch of the silken glove on my skin. As gently as I could, I lifted my knee and brushed it against the tent in his pants. He let out a groan at the contact, his hardened cock straining through the fabric of his black trousers. He was just as excited as I was, eager to fuck me with everything he had.

He leaned down and kissed my throat, moaning softly as I buried my hands in his hair. I was careful not to mess up the dried gel toward the front of his hair—I liked seeing him with it slicked back, anyway. As he continued to kiss my neck, his hand trailed even further up my thigh. I gasped as his finger hooked around the hem of my panties before releasing it with a sharp snap.

“What do you want from me, sweetheart?” He smirked down at my whimpering form, keeping his hand away from my thigh just far enough to drive me crazy. “Tell me, Mia. Tell your captain what you want from him.”

My mind was nothing but a hazy, lust-filled mess. Suddenly, I didn’t care whether or not any of the nobles heard us from down the hall. I didn’t care if one of the Scouts happened to walk in on us. None of that mattered to me. All I needed right now was to have him between my legs, pounding into me as hard as he could.

“T-touch me,” I hissed, clenching my thighs together, “ _please_. Please…I need to feel you, Levi…”

His chest shook with a dark chuckle as he looped his fingers around my panties again, the silk material of that white glove skimming my soft skin. “You need to be more specific, Mia, or else you won’t get what you want. Tell me again: what do you want your captain to do to you?”

I squeezed my eyes shut. _Fuck him and his power kink!_

But I knew I wouldn’t get anywhere if I argued with him. There was a good chance he would leave me in here and return to the party if I dared to raise my voice to him, and I didn’t want to risk it. Not when I was this needy. I was his good girl, after all, and I had to prove it to him.

With a deep breath, I forced myself to speak: “I want you to fuck me.” I leaned back and stared into his eyes, my face burning brighter with every word I spoke. “Right here, right now. I want you to take me on this bed, with all those fucking bastards outside. Make them hear me, Levi. Show them I belong to _you_.”

Well, _that_ certainly got a reaction out of him.

He tugged my panties down with one harsh swipe, shoving my skirt even higher up my stomach. He kneeled down and spread my thighs, licking his lips as he took in the sight of my glistening sex. I propped myself up on my elbows, watching his every move as my chest heaved painfully.

“Is that what you want, huh?” His eyes were dark and commanding as they stared into mine. “You want me to make you scream? You want them to know you belong to me, and _only_ me?”

Ah, there it was: that classic possessive streak he always displayed in the bedroom. I nodded my head at once. “I’m yours, Levi. Yours and yours alone.”

“That’s my good girl.”

My eyes widened as he parted the folds of my sex—his gloves were still on! Wasn’t he going to take them off?! Knowing his level of skill, this was going to get messy quickly, and being the clean freak he was, I didn’t think he wanted to wear gloves soaked with my juices for the rest of the night.

But just as I opened my mouth, he shook his head and smirked. “No, sweetheart. The gloves stay on. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been eyeing them all night.”

I buried my face in my hands, leaning back on the bed completely. Had it _really_ been that obvious?! Had he known right from the start that those gloves made me feel excited and aroused? By the Walls, I _had_ to get better at hiding my emotions from my fellow soldiers.

_Thank God Hanji hadn’t been there to notice, or else I would never hear the end of it…_

I gasped as he rubbed a silk finger along my folds, spreading my wetness onto the fabric of his glove. But he didn’t seem to mind the mess, judging by the smirk on his face. In fact, he looked like he was enjoying himself—either that, or he was just enjoying the fact he was teasing me. I could never tell with him.

“Is this what you want, baby?” I whimpered as he slid a finger inside, my walls clenching around the silken material. “You want to feel these gloves in your tight little pussy?” He added a second finger, making me whine as I curled my fingers into the sheets beneath me. “Fuck, baby, you’re so tight. I can’t wait to feel you around my cock…”

He drove his fingers into my sex, picking up the pace with each thrust. I didn’t even bother to hold back my moans—I had made him a promise, after all. I was determined to let all those rich bastards lingering outside the door know who exactly I belonged to, who could bring me to this level of bliss. I wanted them to know that this astounding man before me was taken, and that _I_ was the only woman he would engage in such unspeakable acts with.

“Levi!”

I threw my head back as he latched his mouth on my clit, sucking as hard as he could. My whole body burned with pleasure, my pussy clenching around his fingers with each hard thrust. I was close, and he knew it, too. I could tell by the way he dragged his tongue along my clit, flicking it in every direction he could.

“Fuck, Levi! _Yes_!”

I sobbed out his name as I came hard around his fingers, my juices soaking the silken material of his gloves. They were absolutely drenched as he slid them out of my sex, but he didn’t seem to mind at all. Another blush coated my cheeks as he dipped them into his mouth, sucking them clean of my juices.

“You taste so fucking delicious, sweetheart.” He leaned up to kiss me, and I could taste the trace of myself on his tongue.

With a huff, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, keeping his eyes on mine the entire time. He pulled them down to his thighs before lining himself up with my entrance, his gloved hands massaging my hips. I moaned as he slid the tip of his cock against my dripping folds, still coming down from my high.

“You ready?”

I nodded eagerly, pulling him down for another kiss. “As I’ll ever be. Now fuck me, captain.”

He sheathed himself into me with one swift thrust, our moans mingling in the air between us. I dug my nails into his upper arms as he snapped his hips into mine, moaning as the sound of skin slapping on skin reached my ears. Stray locks of his black hair fell into his forehead, partially blocking my view of his face. With a smile, I reached up and brushed them back, exposing those beautiful silver eyes once more.

He growled low in his throat as he continued to pound into me, his gloved fingers clutching my open thighs. Suddenly, he straightened himself up and hoisted my legs over his shoulders, before leaning back down and pressing open-mouthed kisses along my chest. The change in angle did wonders to me, and every time I closed my eyes, I started to see stars.

“Levi, _faster_!” He drove his hips into mine as fast as he could, one hand loosening around my thighs. As swiftly as he could, he reached down between us and began circling my clit hard and fast, keeping his mouth on my neck.

The feeling of those silken fingers on my bare clit brought me over the edge. I screamed his name as hard as I could as my orgasm crashed over me, wave after wave of bliss flooding over me. It only took a few more thrusts for Levi to reach his peak, as well, and he growled out my name as he spilled his seed into me.

The two of us stayed there for a moment, holding each other in our arms. When he finally caught his breath, he lifted himself off my chest and slid his softening cock from my dripping sex. I gave him a smile as he straightened himself up, tucking himself back in his pants and snapping his belt back up.

“…You think they heard us?”

“I think so,” he said, kissing my forehead gently. “You were louder than usual, brat, and that’s saying something. Most of the time I can’t get you to shut up.”

I bit back a laugh before stretching my arms out to him. With a huff, he helped me off the bed and handed me back my panties. As I slid them on, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

“There, you got what you wanted. Now can you stop eye-fucking me in front of those bastards? You’re not as subtle as you think you are.”

“Alright, fine.” I kissed his cheek again, but I let my lips linger close to his ear. “But I’m not done with you yet. Same thing once we get back to base?”

He gave my hips a firm squeeze, his lips strung up in that familiar dark smirk. “Sounds good to me.”

With that, the two of us left the room and headed back out into the party, where we were sure to face the wrath of a certain blond Commander and a confused group of noblemen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is Shower Sex, and I'm super excited to share it with you guys! I hope to see you then! :)


	23. October 23rd: Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, Levi would totally be down for sex in the shower. With that in mind, this fic was a lot of fun for me to write1 I hope you guys enjoy! :)
> 
> Warnings: fingering, vaginal sex, shower setting, dirty talk, implied exhibitionism

**_Day 23:_ ** _Double Penetration in One Hole | Tickling | **Shower Sex**_

**_Words: 3k~_ **

“Stand your ground, Enns! Mayer, loosen up your shoulders!”

Murphy shook his head, raising his fists up to his face and planting his feet on the ground. Gretel let out a soft growl, rolling her shoulders back before charging at him once again. Meanwhile, Reggie and Evan stared at the two of them, their eyes darting back and forth between them. If I had to guess, they were putting bets on their comrades: Reggie knew firsthand how fast Murphy was, but Evan was confident in his girlfriend’s abilities.

Gretel threw another punch at the reddish-brown-haired boy, but he dodged her with ease. He twisted his back to her, catching the front of her arm in his hands. But before he could toss her over his shoulder, she swept her leg underneath him, knocking him off his feet. He recovered quickly, rolling back up and onto his feet in a flash.

I watched them spar, chewing on my bottom lip. It was a pretty even match so far. While neither of them had incredible strength, they were both quick on their feet and capable of enduring a slew of blows. Neither of them were giving an inch.

_This is going to be a long fight. Maybe I should have just paired Gretel up with Reggie and Murphy with Evan._

Suddenly, Murphy’s fist connected with Gretel’s jaw, and a harsh crack rang throughout the training grounds. Evan sucked in a sharp breath as Gretel stumbled over, landing on her knees in the grass. She groaned in agony, her hand massaging the left side of her face.

Murphy looked sick to his stomach. “Shit, Gretel, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it!”

I held up a hand, stopping him from advancing toward her. Gretel was dangerous when she was in pain, and I didn’t want him to get caught in the crossfire. It had been an accident, after all.

“Mayer, are you okay?” She remained huddled on the ground, still clutching her jaw. “Come on, let’s go see Dr. Stuber—”

I didn’t even have time to finish my thought before she bolted up from the ground. Within seconds she was straddling Murphy in the grass, whaling on him with both powerful fists.

“Mayer, quit it!”

Thankfully, I wasn’t alone. With Evan’s help, I tugged Gretel off of the boy by her arm, with Evan holding her other arm. Reggie crouched down beside Murphy, who winced as he reached up and touched his freshly split lip.

“That’s enough!” I yelled at the girl thrashing in my grip. “Mayer, calm down! It was an accident!”

But no matter what we did, Gretel continued to fight us, writing as hard as she could to escape our grasp.

|~|

It took us a full ten minutes to drag Gretel back to the medical wing. Lina was already accustomed to Gretel’s wild nature, so she wasn’t surprised in the slightest when we brought her to the wing. She gave her a sedative before examining her jaw. It wasn’t fractured, but it was bruised pretty badly. With a soft smile, Lina told us there was nothing to worry about.

“She might want to take a few days off from training, just to make sure it heals properly. I don’t want her to irritate it by fighting with the other cadets.”

Murphy sat on the cot beside her, lowering his eyes as Lina tended to his face. “I didn’t mean to do it,” he mumbled against the ice pack on his busted lip. “I swear, it was an accident!”

“I know, Enns.” He would never try to hurt Gretel or any of his other squadmates on purpose. He was too sweet to purposely go after someone like that. “And I’m sure Mayer does, too. She just…needs some time to realize it.”

Gretel _hated_ getting hurt during training, especially in a sparring match. She was a skilled fighter, but she was a bit of a sore loser when she had to take a few blows herself. The first time Reggie had knocked her into the dirt when they first joined my squad, she nearly broke his nose. She despised accepting defeat of any kind, especially from a fellow soldier.

_She’s only seventeen. She’ll grow out of it, I’m sure. She’s just impulsive, that’s all. She’ll learn soon enough._

But the rational part of my brain seemed to have other thoughts: _Well, she better learn fast. She can’t stay on her high horse for the rest of her life._

Once Murphy had been cleaned up, I called it a day. We were done training for now; we would pick up again tomorrow morning. Evan opted to stay at Gretel’s side, sitting on the edge of the cot and patting her arm protectively. With a soft “Sorry,” Murphy followed Reggie out of the medical wing.

With a sigh, I thanked Lina and began the trek back to my office.

|~|

The warm water felt heavenly against my palm. As I held my arm underneath the spout, I was tempted to just step in, still in my clothes. But I willed myself to behave and stripped out of my dirty uniform, tossing the crumpled clothes to the far corner. I would deal with them later, _after_ my shower.

A soft sigh slipped past my lips as I stepped underneath the spout. I ran my fingers through my hair, taking my time and letting myself soak. Slowly but surely, I began to feel the muscles unknot in my shoulders and back.

There was nothing better than a hot shower after a long day of training.

Just as I reached for the bottle of shampoo on the shelf, I heard the door to my office creak open. I wasn’t worried; I had locked it before I came in here, and only two people in the entire world had the spare keys. And I knew for a fact Hanji was too preoccupied with Moblit in her lab, so it couldn’t be her.

As I suspected, there was a soft knock on the bathroom door. “You in there, Wolf?”

“Yeah,” I called back, lathering the shampoo into my hair. “You’re welcome to join, if you want.”

I bit back a smile upon hearing the door open. Levi could never turn down the opportunity to shower with me. Not only did it feed into his clean freak tendencies, but it gave us a chance to be alone for a bit. When it was just the two of us, we forgot all about the rest of the world waiting for us beyond the door.

Within seconds, I heard the rustling of clothes and a soft _thump_ on the wood floor. The shower curtain opened behind me, and a gust of cool air spilled into the steamy cove. But before I could cover myself to keep warm, the curtain closed again, and a pair of muscular arms circled around my hips.

“You’re never in here during the day,” Levi murmured against the shell of my ear. “What’s wrong?”

Of course, he could read me like a book. I didn’t like showering until it was dark, and I was sure I wasn’t going anywhere else. If I was in the shower earlier in the day, either I wasn’t feeling well, or I was fed up and looking for an excuse to stay in my office for the rest of the day. Thankfully, it was neither.

“Just tired,” I answered, leaning back into his warm chest. The soap from my hair slid down my shoulders and over his arms, but he didn’t seem to care. “Enns accidentally hit Mayer today and she went for him. She wouldn’t calm down until Lina gave her a shot.”

I let out a deep breath, leaning further into his chest. Taking the hint, he tightened his arms around me and pressed a warm kiss to my cheek. I smiled at that. He could be soft and sweet, when he wanted to be.

“They don’t understand that it’s just training,” I continued, letting my eyelids flutter shut. “They can hold back a bit… But I guess that’s my fault,” I added with a laugh. “ _I’m_ the one who keeps telling them to give it their all… No wonder they always draw blood with each other.”

Levi remained silent, but I could tell he was listening. He always did whenever we were together. No matter what I said or did, I always knew I had his undivided attention.

“Sorry you had such a shitty day,” he whispered against my ear.

I let out a dry laugh. “It’s fine… I’m used to them at this point…” By the way he hummed in response, I could tell he was thinking about something.

Suddenly, his hands trailed up my sides, curling themselves around my breasts. He pressed a kiss to my neck, his teeth lightly scraping my skin. I bit back a moan as he began to knead my breasts, the soap sliding further down my body with each gentle squeeze.

I tilted my head back a bit further, resting it completely on his shoulder. “Mmm… Do that again.”

I could always count on him to make me feel better, to take my mind off of whatever was currently bothering me. And just as usual, he didn’t let me down.

He tightened his hands around my breasts, inching his fingers up in the slightest. I gasped a little too loudly as he latched his fingers around a nipple, rolling it and tugging at it lightly. Meanwhile, his other hand slid further down my body, eventually finding its way between my thighs. I swallowed hard as his fingers dipped down in between my folds, finding the patch of slick right against my entrance.

A dark chuckle flew from his lips. “Wet already, huh?” He brought his lips back to the shell of my ear, giving it a soft nip. “Tell me, were you thinking about me before I got here?”

So what if I was? Levi always plagued my thoughts, especially when I was naked and alone in the shower. More than once my hands had found themselves between my thighs, desperately seeking some sort of pleasure at the thought of my black-haired lover. More often than not, my solo shower sessions ended in breathy moans and pathetic mewls, my juices dripping down my fingers and sliding down my thighs.

He smirked at my lack of an answer. With another soft hum, he pinched my nipple again, causing me to squeak and press my back further against his chest. He knew each and every one of my weaknesses by now; he knew just how to turn me to mush in his hands.

Keeping one hand on his wrist, I wrapped my arm around his head and buried my hand in his wet hair. Tilting my head, I brought him in for a kiss. His mouth was hot and insistent against my own, sending shivers down my spine. With a devious smile on his face, he slid his fingers further down my body, dipping two of them into my dripping sex.

He grasped my breast, rolling his wrist into me at a moderate pace. I winced and moaned at each brush of his fingers against that special spot inside of me. No matter what position we were in, or how long we had been apart from each other, he always seemed to find it without a problem. It was just another one of the many things I loved about him. No matter what, he was always determined to make me feel good.

I gasped into his mouth, tightening my fingers in his hair as my lower abdomen tightened. The constant roll of his fingers and the pressure on my clit was driving me closer and closer to the edge. I was so close to coming undone in his arms I began bucking my hips into his hand.

But it wasn’t enough. I needed him, and I needed him _now_.

Luckily, he seemed to get the hint. He pulled away from my mouth, our lips coming apart with a soft _pop_. He leaned close to my ear, nuzzling his nose against my temple.

“Turn around.”

I knew what to expect at this point. We had done it so many times it was practically second nature for us. As he slid his fingers from my heat, I twisted myself around and placed both hands on his shoulders. With a soft grunt, he hoisted me up in his arms and pressed me against the wall of the shower. I wasn’t scared of slipping and falling anymore; the two of us had done this countless times before. We were practically professionals at it by now.

The two of us hissed as he slid himself into me, his cock stretching me out in all the right ways. I sank further into his arms, with my knees hiked up and resting in the crooks of his elbows. His hands found my thighs at once, clutching them in a bruising grip as he began to move me up and down his hardened cock.

Sex with Levi in the shower had quickly become one of my favorite pastimes. As much as I loved having sex in his bedroom or his office, nothing was quite like a quick fuck in the shower. Perhaps it was the water, cascading down his back and splashing against my face that turned me on. Maybe it was the way the glass doors would fog up with steam, or the quick and convenient cleanup afterwards. Or maybe it was the fact that, no matter how hard he was with me, I knew I could trust him to keep me safe.

I had been so nervous the first time he suggested having sex in the shower, but now I was so accustomed to it I didn’t really care. It made the two of us happy and satisfied, and at the end of the day, that was all that mattered.

I leaned my head back, mindful of the hard tile wall behind me. As soon as I did, he leaned over and kissed my throat, nipping the skin and leaving a row of love bites in his wake. His hips rutted against mine at a rapid pace, his fingers digging into my thighs with each thrust. I squeaked as he scooped his hips, hitting me in that special spot once more.

“Levi…” I hung my head, pressing my wet forehead against his. “…Levi…I can’t—” I squealed again as he continued to hit that spot deep inside me. “I—fuck, _Levi_!”

Tears of pleasure joined the streaks of water that dripped down my cheeks. He rammed his hips into mine, hitting me hard and fast in all the right places. My mouth fell open at the sheer amount of bliss he was giving me. I didn’t even have the strength to moan his name.

“Good girl,” he groaned against my ear. “Such a good fucking girl. You gonna cum for me, sweetheart?” I bit my lip hard as he picked up the pace—something I hadn’t even thought was possible at this point. “That’s it—cum on my cock, Mia. I want to hear you _scream_.”

I shoved a fist against my mouth. I couldn’t scream, not the way he wanted me to. Hanji was in her office, just a few doors down—and there was no telling how many soldiers were walking past my room right now!

“I-I can’t—”

His cock twitched inside me, brushing against that special spot that made me see stars.

“You can,” he growled, “and you _will_. Scream my name, Mia—let them know who you belong to.”

I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn’t hold out for much longer. He knew how weak I was to his voice, especially when he started speaking in that little growl of his. He knew just how to play me and get me to submit.

“…Levi—”

“Louder.”

I sobbed into his neck. It was all too much. “Levi!”

“I can’t hear you, brat.”

“Fuck, _Levi_!”

I came hard around his cock, my whole body trembling in his arms. I gripped his shoulders as tight as I could, my nails leaving imprints in his pale skin. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over me as I rode out my high, burying my face in his neck.

“That’s my good girl.” With a final thrust, he tensed up against me, groaning deeply into my bare shoulder. His cock twitched again, and before I knew it, his hot seed was splashing against my inner walls.

The water from the spout continued to pour down on us, with Levi’s back taking the full brunt of it. With a heavy sigh, he pulled his face away from my neck and lifted me off of his softening cock. As carefully as he could, he lowered me onto the floor. I wasn’t scared of losing my balance, not after the many times we had done this.

Almost at once, his arms coiled around me, and he pulled me into his warm chest. The water trickled down our bodies as we held each other, still lost in the afterglow of sex. Through my blissful haze, I could feel him pull away just to press a kiss to the top of my head.

“Feeling better now, sweetheart?”

I stifled a laugh. “I _always_ do when you do that, Levi.”

He hummed before reaching over to the other side of the shower, grabbing the bar of soap that rested on the shelf. As he began to lather me up, there was no mistaking the small, sweet smile that stretched out along his face.

 _God_ , I loved these little moments with him in the shower. No matter what kind of day I had gone through, or what kind of mood I was currently in, he could always make me feel better.

“I love you, Levi.”

The words were out before I could stop them. But thankfully, as he lowered the bar of soap to my stomach, he wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

“Love you too, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt will be Masturbation. I'll try to post it in the middle of the day, depending on my schedule. I hope to see you guys then! :)


	24. October 24th: Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was posted so late! I had a busy day and I didn't have much time to post this. I apologize, thanks for understanding! :)
> 
> Warnings: male masturbation, slight voyeurism, suggestive thoughts

**_Day 24:_ ** _Sweat | Branding | **Masturbation**_

 **_Words:_ ** **_2.6k~_**

Today marked a full week since Levi and I had agreed to this little relationship of ours. Currently, I couldn’t have been more ecstatic with my life: I had a squad who trusted me, newfound respect among the Scouts, and a boyfriend who was always there when I needed him. Sometimes I was so happy that, for a brief moment in time, I even forgot about Jax, who was still roaming around the base in the royal government’s stead. But even he couldn’t put a damper on my mood, no matter what he tried to do.

The only downside of our little arrangement—if you could even call it that—was the lack of physical affection. I had known for years that Levi wasn’t exactly the warmest person ever, so I knew better than to expect the usual slew of hugs and kisses girls often received from their lovers. Hell, I was lucky if I could get a simple pat on the head from that man. There was no chance in hell he would ever shower me with kisses or give me random hugs from behind, even if we were safe and sound in either his office or mine. It just wasn’t in his character to show affection.

I knew that little stunt in his office had been a rare thing. Ever since that fateful day, he refused to make any more advancements toward me. While I often hinted at something more than a simple brush of his hand against mine, or a longing look from across the mess hall, he refused to comply and turned the other cheek. Perhaps it was to protect my honor or something like that—but I didn’t care in the slightest. I didn’t care about honor or dignity or purity. All I cared about was him—and I wanted him _bad_.

On the nights when I was alone in my bed, I would often close my eyes and fill my head with thoughts of him. His face, his chest, his collarbone—anything I could remember from when I had seen him last. Then, as I let my mind run rampant in the dead of night, I slid my hands further down my body and let them do the rest of the work. Most of the time, it didn’t take me long at all until I was moaning his name into my pillow, my thighs quivering as I drove my fingers deeper into my body.

I knew I should have felt ashamed at the things I was doing, but a part of me didn’t have the strength or energy to care. I had yearned for him for too long at this point, and he wasn’t making an effort to please me. I didn’t blame him in the slightest, given his harsh upbringing in the Underground City, but I had needs of my own—and I had to satisfy them one way or another.

Some nights were better than others, though. Sometimes he would indulge in my wishes and share my bed with me, especially when the nightmares became too much for me. More than once I had walked the dark corridors of the castle by myself, only to end up pounding my fist on the wooden door of his office. He never complained as he allowed me inside and tucked me into his bed. Once I knew he was beside me in the dark, I could relax much easier, and the nightmares were held off for a little while longer.

Tonight would be one of those nights, I could tell. I tossed and turned in my bed, kicking the sheets off my body, only to pull them back up to my chin a moment later. One moment I was too hot, the next I was too cold. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see splatters of blood and severed limbs strewn along the battlefield. I heard the screams of my fellow soldiers in my ears, and the growling of the Titans that towered over me. No matter how fast I moved or how hard I struck, I was never enough to bring them down—and I was always too late to save my comrades.

Finally, when the memories of my fellow Scouts’ deaths were too much to ignore, I pushed myself out of bed and slipped on my shoes. I was only in a loose T-shirt and a pair of sleep shorts, but I didn’t mind. Levi had seen me in worse at this point.

It didn’t take long to reach his office. Once I did, I knocked on the door three times, folding my arms over my chest. A few moments later, the door swung open, and without a single word, he beckoned me inside.

The left side of the bed was mine at this point; even on the rare nights he opted to sleep in his bed rather than the armchair in his office, he always went for the right side. It was tradition for us by now, as sad as it seemed. But neither of us said a word about it.

I slid into bed, pulling the sheets up to my chin and snuggling deep into the pillow. My back was facing him; I didn’t think I would be able to sleep properly if I had a full view of his face in the dark. So, with a simple “Goodnight, captain,” I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Whenever I rested my head for the night, I usually found myself dreaming of either one of two things: on one hand, I would dream about my past experiences on the battlefield—these were the dreams that often evolved into nightmares that had me screaming myself awake—and on the other hand, I would dream about my childhood, and my early life as a little girl in Shiganshina. Thankfully, my dreams tonight centered on the latter.

I was possibly nine or ten years old in my dream—still too young to join the military, but just old enough to know what I wanted out of life. I wanted to help humanity in our fight against the Titans, to bring some semblance of peace and quiet into this hellish world. I wanted to explore the world beyond the Walls, no matter how much my sister disliked the idea. I wanted to eradicate the Titans completely, just to help the rest of the civilians sleep a little better at night. And when the war was over and done with, I wanted to settle down in a house beyond Wall Maria, with a husband at my side and children of my own chasing each other around, just as my siblings and I had done in the past.

But then the scene changed—no longer was I running after Ben in the streets of Shiganshina, with Leyna right at our heels, screaming at us to slow down. Now, I was alone at the lake a few miles south of the Survey Corps base. I glanced down at my reflection in the water—I was much older now, dressed in my usual military outfit, with my small wolf necklace dangling from my neck.

Something flickered in the water below—perhaps a fish, or a small bird scooping up a quick drink for itself. But before I could reach out and touch it, the scene changed again—and I was back in the captain’s bedroom, still nestled underneath the covers.

I bit back a groan. Finally, a peaceful dream and I couldn’t even stay asleep to enjoy it. I knew it would take me hours to fall back asleep at this rate.

Just as I pressed my face deeper into the pillow, an unfamiliar sound reached my ears. It was low and deep, almost like a growl. I quirked an eyebrow as it came again, filling the darkness around me.

_Maybe it’s just Levi talking in his sleep. Who knows what he does when he finally falls asleep?_

But then I heard it again—this time, it was much more pronounced. It was clearly a groan from the man beside me; the windows were shut, so I didn’t have to worry about a stray animal making its way into the room during the night. Still, there was something _off_ about this particular noise. It almost sounded guttural, strangled, and… _feral_.

Heat flooded my body as I heard it again. No, that wasn’t just a sleepy groan. It was a cross between a growl and a moan—a _sexual_ moan. And my suspicions began to heighten when I heard the sound of skin scraping on skin.

_Holy shit—don’t tell me he’s doing what I think he’s doing. That’s not possible! It’s not like him! He’s so careful around other people, he would never resort to such an act, especially not in front of another person!_

But the low growls and stifled breaths only confirmed my theory: the man lying next to me in the bed was _pleasuring_ himself.

I bit down hard on the corner of the pillow, trying my best to muffle my moans. I wasn’t a stranger to hearing these noises from time to time; once in a blue moon I would hear one of the other girls in the barracks having a little too much fun with herself before passing out for the night. I wasn’t about to judge them—it was something _everyone_ did at one point or another. Hell, _I_ had done it plenty of times—and to the thought of the man beside me, no less!

But listening to a man—no, to _Levi_ —pleasuring himself like this… It was too much to take in. While I had often pictured him in suggestive positions during my fantasies in the dark, I had never expected any of them to come true!

My cheeks grew warmer as another deep moan reached my ears. The sounds— _oh God, the sounds_ —were better than anything I had ever imagined. He sounded so vulnerable, so exposed—and he was _so close_ to me.

_What should I do? Should I stay like this? Should I let him know I’m awake? Wait, no, don’t do that! He might get embarrassed and stop altogether!_

Wait a minute—did I _really_ want him to stop? Or did I want him to continue?

I swallowed hard upon hearing another throaty groan. _Fuck_ , he sounded sexy right now. _If only I could see his face—_

I nearly jolted at the thought. What would his face look like? Was his head tossed back against the pillow right now? Were his eyes shut, or were they open? Was his forehead slick with sweat? Were his teeth bared against his lips, or were they parted? Judging by the breathy moans that filled the air, I had to assume they were parted.

Another wave of heat came crashing over me—but it didn’t settle over my face. I bit my lip hard as I felt it pool in between my thighs, sending shivers down my spine. Already I could feel my panties growing wet at the sounds that filled the air around us.

_Shit, I’m not getting aroused at this, am I?! That’s crazy! Fuck, he can’t find out about this! It’ll ruin whatever relationship we have!_

Then again, _I_ wasn’t the one masturbating in the bed whilst someone was lying down beside me.

As discreetly as I could, I squeezed my thighs together. The friction relieved some of the pressure, but it wasn’t enough. Of course, it was never enough. I would have to take care of this problem myself.

His groans quickly turned into desperate pants, and the mattress began to shake as he picked up the pace. I bit the pillow even harder, desperate to contain my moans. He couldn’t know I was awake and listening to him—he _couldn’t_! That was a risk I was _not_ willing to take.

“F-fuck—”

_Oh God, he’s **talking** now. Keep it together, Wolf! _

I grit my teeth and buried my face deeper into the pillow, trying my best to ignore the burn between my thighs. I just had to wait it out a little bit longer. He was probably close, it wouldn’t be too long before he was finished. I was sure it would—

“ _Mia_.”

I ground my teeth so hard they nearly shattered in my mouth. Every inch of my body was on fire, and my blood pounded in my ears. Another gush of warmth pooled between my thighs; when I shifted them again, I was mortified to find my panties were soaked all the way through.

_I heard that wrong, I must have! He did **not** just moan my name like that, there’s no way! He wouldn’t do something like that! He’s not the kind of guy to do something like that—especially with someone like me! _

Whatever kind of relationship we had so far, he would _never_ moan my name so suggestively like that. He was a private man—surely he wouldn’t do something like that! _Especially_ not when the person he was moaning about was lying right beside him!

He groaned again, sending another wave of heat throughout my body. “Mia… Oh _fuck_ , Mia—”

No, it hadn’t been a mistake. He was definitely masturbating and moaning _my_ name. Out of all the girls he could have been thinking about during such a passionate moment, he was thinking about _me_.

I didn’t know whether I should have been honored or embarrassed beyond belief.

The bed began to quiver beneath me. He was getting close, I could tell. His breaths were getting shorter and more rapid, and his voice was no more than a whine.

“Mia,” he whispered, “fuck— _Mia_!”

A low, drawn-out growl shook the air between us. The shaking of the bed came to a halt as the sound of skin slapping against skin grew quieter. His breath came out in heavy pants as he struggled to come down from his high.

All the while, I stayed glued to my spot, keeping the side of my head against the pillow. The burn between my thighs was only getting worse; it was only a matter of time before it became unbearable. But I refused to move an inch—not when he was still in the room.

He groaned in disgust and shifted on the bed. “Tch, disgusting.”

My heart lodged itself in my throat at the thought of his hand, coated with his cum. _God_ , what I wouldn’t do to feel it against my own skin…

The bed lifted slightly as he sat up on the edge. With a huff, he pushed himself off the bed; a second later, I could hear his footsteps against the wooden floor. A few moments later, the bathroom door shut behind him with a soft click.

Finally, I shifted myself onto my back and stared at the bathroom door. Gentle candlelight peaked through the bottom of the doorframe, and the sound of falling water began to fill the air. He was probably in the shower, washing off the evidence of such a sinful act.

I bit back a smile and shifted back onto my side. While it had felt awkward, it was definitely something I didn’t regret. I had seen such a rare and vulnerable side of him—a side I hadn’t seen ever since that fateful day in his office, when we had come clean about our feelings for each other. And to be honest, I wanted to see that side as many times as I could.

_Well, at least now I have something to tease him about the next time he pisses me off._


	25. October 25th: Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: spanking, dirty talk, cravats as gags, forced masturbation, belts as handcuffs, vaginal sex

**_Day 25: Bondage_ ** _| Gun Play | Inflation_

**_Words: 3.7k_ **

I knew I shouldn’t have taken Vivienne’s advice. Anything Vivienne said was bound to be questionable—I knew that from personal experience. But like an idiot, I followed her advice and trusted her with the best results.

 _Big_ mistake on my part.

Due to our busy schedules, Levi and I hadn’t made the time to see each other. On our most recent trip to Mitras, Vivienne had pulled me aside and suggested that I purposely ignore him, just to show him what he was missing out on. At first I was appalled—how could I bring myself to ignore the man I loved with all my heart? It just didn’t seem right.

But the more I thought about it, the more the idea began to grow on me. A needy Levi was a dangerous Levi…but I was a girl that enjoyed danger.

So I stopped visiting his office. I stopped sleeping in his bed at night. I kept our interactions brief and our conversations to the bare minimum, discussing only work-related matters with him. I even started spending more time with Hanji in her lab—Levi rarely ever wandered inside.

It was a little lonely at first, but once I started noticing the changes in his behavior, I began to feel proud of myself. He tended to snap at the other soldiers much more often, and his ever-present scowl only grew sharper. His eyebrows were constantly knotted together, and his movements were stiffer than usual. I knew he was waiting for me to notice something was wrong with him and offer help, but I forced myself to wait it out. He would snap at some point, just like Vivienne had told me.

“What’s wrong with Shorty?”

I glanced up from the book I was currently flipping through, meeting Hanji’s brown eyes with what I hoped was an innocent smile. “What do you mean?”

“He’s pissier than usual.” Moblit scoffed at her language from the other end of the office. “What did you do to him? You guys aren’t fighting, are you?”

“No, no, nothing like that.”

“Oh…” Suddenly, Hanji’s concerned look melted into a devious one. “I see, Mia. You’re purposely riling him up, aren’t you?”

 _So what if I am?_ But I held my tongue. I didn’t want to encourage her to talk about my sex life, especially when Moblit was less than six feet away.

Thankfully, she didn’t push the issue again. But as I gathered my books and prepared to leave for my office, she tugged on my arm and brought her lips close to my ear. “I hope you know what you’re getting into.”

“Believe me, I know.” And I was looking forward to it.

With a final goodbye to her and Moblit, I headed down the hall and shut myself in my office. But not five minutes after I had latched the door shut, there was a startling knock. I opened the door just a bit, and I quirked an eyebrow as my eyes met Eren’s.

“…What is it, Jaeger? It’s late, you know.”

“I know,” he replied, looking a bit bashful. “I was on my way to bed…but the captain wanted me to come get you.”

Another raise of my eyebrow. “Oh, did he now?”

“Yes, ma’am. He wants to see you in his office…if you don’t mind,” he added hastily.

I shrugged my shoulders and stepped outside, locking the door behind me. “Don’t worry, Eren. I’ll tell him you sent me. Now get to bed—you need your sleep.”

He saluted with a tired smile before bolting down the hall, back to the main entrance of the castle. With a shake of my head, I willed my heart to stay calm as I made my way to Levi’s office.

_So, looks like he’s finally had enough. And he couldn’t even come and get me himself, huh? He must really be desperate if he’s sending Eren in his place._

Every inch of my body was burning by the time I made it to his office. I raised my fist and rapped my knuckles on the door three times in a row. Less than a second later, the door swung open, and a hand wrapped around my wrist. Before I knew it, I was thrown into the room, with the door slamming shut behind me.

Levi’s pained face told me everything I needed to know. I did my best to hide my smile, but it was hard when I knew _I_ was the reason for his miserable state. Call me a sadist, but I was enjoying that look on his face. In a twisted sort of way, it suited him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Wolf,” he snarled, walking back over to his desk.

For the first time in days, I finally got a good look at him: his black hair was tousled and his gray eyes were dull. His cravat hung loosely around his neck, and his shirt and jacket were both slightly rumpled. His shoulders were rigid, his legs were stiff, and there were dark circles under his eyes. It was obvious this new attitude of his wasn’t just affecting his mind, but his body as well. You knew it was bad if his appearance wasn’t absolutely perfect.

“I’m sick of your little game. And _don’t_ deny it,” he added, jabbing a finger in my direction. “I know what you’re trying to do, and I’m done playing along.”

I only smiled at him, batting my eyelashes like the sweet little girl my parents had raised me to be.

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” A twinge of fear exploded in my chest as he leaned over his desk, his dark gray eyes burning into my own. “You think no one can touch you, that you’re the smartest girl there is—all because you can make me feel like this?”

 _Yeah, duh._ But I bit my tongue once more. He was already pissed off, there was no reason to fan the flames.

“Well, I got news for you, _sweetheart_.” A tremble fluttered down my spine as he reached over the desk, grasping the front of my shirt in his hand. “You’re _not_. You’re not as clever as you think you are. You can’t rile me up that easily.”

“No?” I couldn’t help it. That sadistic feeling was starting to ebb away; if I didn’t fight back against him, I would end up losing it completely. “You seem pretty riled up already, _captain_.”

Everything happened so fast. One moment, I was on my own two feet, smirking up at the man I loved. The next, I was pulled over the desk, with both his hands clutching the front of my shirt. Papers and folders flew everywhere as he slammed me on top of it, with his hands pressed against my chest and his teeth scraping against my lips. I squeezed my eyes shut and kissed him back, scratching my nails against the scruff of his undercut.

“You’re pissing me off, sweetheart,” he mumbled against my mouth, “and I don’t like it. What happened to my good girl, huh?”

My eyes shot open at the pet name. I knew that voice. That tone, those words— _everything_. Any sense of control I had possessed upon walking into the room evaporated into thin air. All of a sudden, I was at his mercy once more, just like I always was.

“Levi—”

“Don’t _Levi_ me,” he snapped, his fingers ripping at the belts around my waist. In two seconds flat, my pants were clumped around my ankles. “You’ve been a bad girl, Mia. A _very_ bad girl.”

My throat ran dry at his words. He had never called me that before. I was always his good girl, his _sweetheart_ … Had I really fucked up beyond repair? But I was just having fun! I didn’t mean to piss him off so badly! I was just following Vivienne’s advice, just like she had told me!

_Never again, Vivienne. Never again._

I could only lay there on the desk, panting hard as he pulled my boots and pants off of me. A cool gust of air hit my thighs, and I shivered when he removed my panties altogether. He quirked an eyebrow at the sight of my slick folds, but he didn’t seem disappointed. I had assumed he wanted to punish me for ignoring him all week—which explained the wetness between my thighs—but I hadn’t expected this from him. This was a side of him I had never seen before, and I was absolutely terrified. He was a dangerous man, and for the first time in six years, I found myself on the receiving end of his fury.

Then again, I lived for the danger. I loved it, almost as much as I loved him.

Suddenly, I was on my stomach, with only my green shirt separating my skin from the wood. I reached out and gripped the edge of the desk so hard my knuckles turned white. I shivered once more as Levi’s fingers trailed along my ass, grasping handfuls of skin as hard as he could. I fought the urge to wince—surely I would have marks in the shape of his fingers tomorrow morning.

“Levi,” I tried again. But he wasn’t having any of it.

“No,” he growled, laying his palm flat against my ass. “Bad girls don’t get to talk back.”

“But I’m not— _ah_!”

I screamed as his hand came down on the right side of my ass, grasping at the edge of the desk even harder. I barely had time to react before he smacked me again, this time on the left side. Tears pricked my eyes as an all-too familiar burn began to bleed across my skin.

“Levi!”

There was a rustle of fabric behind me, and for a short moment, his hand left my ass. But then he pulled my head back by my hair, and something soft and silky was shoved in between my lips. Only when he was sure I couldn’t spit it out did he release my hair and let my head hang forward once more.

“That should shut you up.” He slapped my ass again, and when I screamed again, the white cravat muffled my voice.

Tears streamed down my face with every sob that tore from my throat. I felt ashamed, embarrassed, and downright disgusted with myself. I had knowingly pushed him to this limit, even though I knew what he was capable of. I kept on pushing and pushing, not even giving a second thought to the possible consequences of my actions. I had no one to blame but myself for this mess.

But through it all, that wasn’t the part that scared me the most. It was the fact that I was _loving_ every second of this cruel treatment.

The cravat swallowed each and every one of my screams, and drool began to leak from the corners of my mouth. Every slap of his hand made me jolt against the desk. I sobbed into the white fabric, clenching my teary eyes shut as the wetness between my thighs worsened. I hated that I was getting aroused, but at the same time, I absolutely loved it.

Finally, _finally_ , he pulled me off of the desk. My ass and face both burned, and my jaw was sore from the cravat. I blinked the tears out of my eyes—just in time for Levi to pull the soaked cravat from my mouth. I sucked in a deep breath, doing my best to hold back my sobs.

I thought we were finished, but he tore my shirt down the middle and threw it to the side. Once he had made sure my bra suffered the same fate, he pushed me back down on the desk. This time, I was on my back, with my legs sprawled out in front of him. I was completely exposed, my ass spanked raw and my cheeks stained with tears.

“We’re not done just yet, sweetheart,” he growled, taking a step back from the desk. I propped myself up on my elbows, my wide eyes swallowing his every move. I gulped audibly as he sat down in the chair behind his desk, resting his chin on his hand. “I don’t think you’ve been punished enough.”

A pitiful mewl slipped through my lips. What more could he want from me? Was spanking me not enough for him anymore? Did he want more? Oh God, what did he have in mind?

“Touch yourself.”

The command struck me as odd, but I wasn’t about to disobey him. Not while my ass was still throbbing in agony. My best course of action would be to follow his every direction, playing into his hands until he grew bored of me. But until then, I had to be on my best behavior.

I stretched myself out along the desk, snaking a hand down between my thighs. I knew I was wet already—I could feel myself dripping on the desk below—so I didn’t need much preparation. With a tight swallow, I began massaging my entrance with my fingers, well aware of the dark gray eyes locked on my naked form. You would think I’d be used to this at some point, but touching myself in front of him always made me feel like a nervous virgin all over again.

I shuddered as I slid two fingers into my dripping sex, trying to ignore Levi’s burning gray eyes. My eyes screwed shut as I felt my walls clenching around my fingers. While I was clearly aroused, my nerves were getting the best of me. I wouldn’t be able to get off like this.

Still, I had to try. I didn’t want to anger the man in front of me any more than I already had.

I started pumping them in and out, craning my neck as I searched for that special spot inside me. My fingers weren’t as long as Levi’s, so it always took me a bit longer to find it. I curled them into myself—and I bit back a gasp as I brushed that fleshy part deep inside. _Well, that hadn’t taken long at all._

Now that I was starting to feel something, I began to grow more confident. I grasped my breast in my other hand as I pumped my fingers faster, rolling my clit in circles with my thumb. My breaths grew shorter and shorter with each thrust. That familiar coil was building up inside me. If I kept this up, I would end up coming all over this desk. But maybe that’s what he wanted. Well, there was only one way to find out.

Suddenly, he stood up from his seat, still holding that soaked cravat in his hand. A feeble squeak passed through my lips as he took hold of my wrist, tearing my fingers away from myself. The coil instantly vanished, and a dull ache settled deep in my lower half.

I choked back a sob. Was this part of my punishment? Was I no longer allowed to cum?

“You’re doing it wrong,” he growled, tugging at the belt around his waist. My heart leapt in my throat as he slid it from the loops, threading it between his fingers.

Was he going to smack me with it? My backside still burned with pain. I didn’t think I’d be able to take anymore.

But instead, he yanked my wrists together and looped the belt around them. He secured the buckle in the tightest notch, the leather biting into my skin. When they were tied together, he shoved them up above my head, hooking the tails of the belt to the raised edge of his desk. My mouth ran dry as I tugged at the restraints, but I couldn’t break free.

The bastard knew what he was doing, and he was enjoying it. He enjoyed watching me struggle underneath his gaze, feeling my skin tremble beneath his hands. He loved seeing my wide eyes and parted lips, my heaving chest and my slickened sex. I could see it in his eyes, and while I was angry at him for looking like that, it excited me like nothing else before.

I whimpered as his fingers prodded at my entrance, his thumb brushing along my clit almost teasingly. I swallowed hard and glared at him, but it quickly fell apart as he slid two fingers inside. Already, I could feel the difference between his fingers and my own. It didn’t take him long at all to find that special spot and curling his fingers against it. He knew my body better than I did at this point.

“ _This_ is how it’s done, brat,” he growled, thrusting his fingers into me at a brutal pace. I clenched my thighs around his hand, but he pushed them apart with his free hand, pinning one of my knees to the surface of the desk. I barely had time to yell at him before I was panting hard, my walls squeezing themselves around his fingers. “Tch, look at yourself. So pathetic.”

Flames licked at the base of my stomach. It wasn’t often that he degraded me, but I secretly loved it. He only did it once in a blue moon, but if he was feeling rather daring, he would tell me what he _really_ thought of me. And those were the nights that I absolutely lived for.

I arched my back on the desk, pressing myself against his fingers. The coil was back again, wrapping around itself with each thrust. Pitiful moans and squeals filled the air around us, and a thin trail of drool fell from the corner of my mouth. I was so close. It wouldn’t be long now. I could almost _taste_ my release, sweet and free and uncontrollable—

But then it was gone. My eyes snapped open, and through my tears, I could see Levi smirking down at me, tugging his pants and boxers down to his thighs.

_Bastard._

“Not so tough now, are you?”

He gave a harsh squeeze to my breast as he towered over me, lining his hardened cock up to my entrance. I hissed as he slid the tip inside, my nails digging into my palms. The belt burned against my wrists as I tugged at them, but they still wouldn’t budge. I was stuck where I was, completely at his mercy.

“Still think you’re in charge, sweetheart?” he growled in my ear, his body pressed against my own. “Do you need another lesson?”

I shook my head at once. My whole body was trembling like a leaf. “N-no, I don’t! I promise, I’ll be good! I won’t—”

My pleas were cut off by my own scream as he filled me up with his cock, his hips snapping into mine. That familiar desire to scrape my nails down his back boiled up in my chest, but I still couldn’t move my wrists from their spot. His hands hooked themselves in the crooks of my knees, holding them out and pinning them to the desk. I couldn’t move at all, no matter how hard I fought back.

But my words hadn’t done much to sway him. He was still glaring at me with those dark gray eyes, slamming his hips into my own. Tears filled my eyes and slid down the sides of my face. Everything melted together—the leather on my wrists, the lingering burn on my ass, the blissful feeling of his cock inside me. I couldn’t focus on anything. I was an absolute mess, screaming and drooling and crying beneath him as he pounded himself into me.

His lips found the shell of my ear once more. “Tell me who you belong to, brat.”

I sobbed as his fingers brushed against my clit. “Y-you—”

“Tell me.”

“ _You_ , Levi! I belong to you!”

Suddenly, the coil in the base of my stomach snapped apart. It didn’t take long at all; I had been denied twice already, and I was desperate for relief. I screamed his name so hard I thought my vocal cords would snap. Wave after wave of bliss cascaded over my body, flooding me with a warm and pleasant sensation. Every inch of my body prickled with heat, and my chest heaved against Levi’s, slick with sweat and sticking to the fabric of his uniform.

I blinked up at him, whimpering as he continued to thrust into me. His eyes were dark and slanted, fixed on my own as he brought himself closer to his peak. Suddenly, he reached up and curled his fingers around my throat, just enough to make my eyes go wide. The leather of the belt bit into the skin of my wrists with every hard thrust.

“L-Levi…”

My pathetic mewl seemed to send him over the edge. He yanked me toward his face, pressing his lips to mine and groaning harshly into my mouth. His hips stuttered against me, and a flood of heat splashed against my inner walls. I moaned against his tongue, arching my back and pressing myself further against his chest.

Once the two of us had managed to catch our breath, he reached around and slid the belt off of my wrists. He raised me up off the desk, helping me sit up as comfortably as I could. When he had slid out of me and zipped up his pants, he raised my wrists to his mouth, pressing soft kisses to the light marks that were already starting to form.

“You okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

I smiled at him. No matter how hard and rough he could be, he always made sure I was alright in the end. It was just another one of the many things I loved about him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I leaned up and kissed his cheek, shifting my wrists to grip his hands in mine. “Honestly, I kinda like it when you go all wild like that. We’ll have to do it again sometime…”

He scoffed, but that familiar seductive light was back in his eyes. “That depends on whether or not you try to piss me off again.”

A knowing look passed between us. Oh yeah, this was _definitely_ going to happen again soon.


End file.
